The line is a little blurry
by MelonBread
Summary: When black and white mix what does it become? A story in which cliches are overrated, Axel is the new kid, and Roxas just happens to be more trouble than he's worth.
1. Average

A/N: So this is not the first fanfic I've written, but the first one I've decided to flesh out and share. I plan on it being a pretty large fanfic.

I'm not going to tell you to be "nice" because I want your honest opinion on this, and by all means, hack n' slash my work. I need the advice to improve my writing.

I'm still a bit shakey on the whole plot so pardon any errors and politely tell me in your review if I happen to miss something. I'd appreciate it.

-When black and white mix, what is the result?

Meet Axel, a not-so-average teenager who just moved from Hollow Bastion.

And meet Roxas, an average teenager who just happens to be more trouble than he is worth.-

Pairings will vary but I'll let you in on a little secret, I plan on Akuroku, some Soriku, and a bit of what I like to call, "Whatever else just happens to pop up".

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will no matter how many times I wish upon that star. Stupid Disney and their songs making me reach for false hopes...

* * *

In this world, there's a fine line between love and hate.

_This_ is a lie because there's also those grey areas in which love and hate are hard to distinguish.

Sadly, I found this out the hard way and it all started the spring break of my first year of highschool.

You're probably thinking, "Geez, how cliche can ya' get?"

But let me tell you, this isn't one of those run of the mill, "Oh I just met the love of my life during spring break and _my GOD,_ it was love at first sight" kind of stories.

No...this is something a little more complex and to be honest, I'm not even sure if this would be classified as "love". It's all about those grey areas, you know? It's hard to distinguish something like love when you feel like stabbing the guy you just happened to...what's the right word? Obsess over? If this is obsession then I must be a masochist because this is just as bad as _torture. _

Maybe I'm getting a little too ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning for you newcomers. Incase you didn't already know, the name's Roxas and I'm the most average, boring person you could probably meet. Sora, my older brother, is always lecturing me about how I should be more enthusiastic and cheerful to get more people to like me but honestly if people can't like me for just being the average old person _I am, _then they can take their jolly ass away from me and find someone who _cares. _

I live in Twilight Town, I'm 16, Sora being 17, and we live pretty much alone. When I say "alone", I mean our mom is barely around anymore due to her over-worked life and our dad is off in some place taking care of our sick grandmother in Hallow Bastion.

I could care less about taking care of myself but what gets on my nerves is that I'm stuck babysitting my _older _brother. Yes, that's right. Sora, although a year older than I am, is much like a kid in the sense that he's far too naive for his own good and has barely any domestic skills. The boy can barely pour himself a glass of milk, let alone _cook _something. So I'm stuck looking after him. I guess I don't mind _too _much, but when your brother starts bugging you because he's hungry while you're trying to do a big project that you forgot about that's due the next _day..._well, let's just say that it can anger someone with a very short fuse. I'm not saying I'm short tempered, although I have been known to get a bit snappy and sarcastic pretty quick, but after years of this cycle repeating you start wondering if your parents even _exist _because you rarely see them, nevermind them taking care of you. Infact, the only way I even know my mom is still _alive _is when I look into our fridge and see new groceries. Sora could never shop. I don't trust him with a debit card and a store full of junk food and lunchables. (The only thing Sora will eat if I don't make him something.)

So my life is pretty much the same thing everyday. Wake up Sora, go to school, walk home with Sora (who STILL hasn't gotten his drivers license yet), watch TV, feed Sora, do my homework, check to make sure Sora is doing _his _homework, and then read Sora a bedtime story and go to bed myself.

I'm kidding about the whole bedtime story thing. Although honestly if you _knew _him, you'd probably believe it anyway. I'm a boring, average kid with an average life and all was peaceful, and utterly uneventful until that stupid idiot of a redhead barged into my life...I'm getting ahead of myself again.

Anyway.

Since now you know a little bit about me and how my daily life is maybe I can start explaining the events that led up to this moronic torture.

Try to keep up because I _hate _repeating myself.

It all started the week before spring break my freshmen year. Olette, a friend of mine, was talking about going to the beach or somewhere fun during our break since we've been studying so hard lately for our exams. Hayner, of course, was all for it. Whether or not he _deserved _to go was a whole other issue as the boy hardly ever studied.

And Pence? Well, he mentioned something about not being able to go due to his family taking a trip to a place called "Traverse Town".

So there the three of us were. Myself, Hayner and the only girl in our "group" of friends, Olette. We were so excited to go to the beach that we had complete forgot about money so we all took up some odd jobs while keeping up with our schoolwork that week right before our break.

I had gotten a job at a local bakery and eventually, Sora found out _why _I had a sudden interest in helping old lady Mary cook pastries.

So, being the loveable brother he is, he decided to include himself into our plans. Which meant we needed _more _money than we had originally planned out to get. Sora being the only one of us with absolutely no job experience was stuck relying on me for money. I didn't mind much. Like I said before, I don't mind watching over my brother and helping him out. It's kind of a hard habit to break for me now. But regardless, this meant I needed another job.

I eventually took up another job at a coffee shop near my house that same week. Olette ranted at me about how taking up two jobs AND balancing schoolwork was a dangerous thing to do especially when our exams were so close, but I knew I could handle it.

What I _couldn't _handle, despite my reluctancy to admit it, was a certain redhead who happened to work at the very same coffee shop I worked at.

Axel, for lack of a better word, was nerve grinding. I hadn't even the faintest clue who he was until I took up that job at the coffee shop, but apparently the smartass went to the same school and was in the same grade as Riku, one of Sora's older friends. Somehow, through a strange chain of events, Axel found out my name and knew that I was related to Sora.

"Hey Rox!"

I remember cringing at the nickname the first time I heard it. I also remember mentally stabbing Axel with spears as he rambled on about how he knew my name through Riku. _Why _that silver haired moron would even mention my name is something I'd rather not think about. Needless to say, the first day Axel introduced himself I felt a burning passion to stay the hell away from him and mind my own business. Too bad the redhead didn't have any idea what _personal space _was.

"Damnit, Axel! Back off! I can stir the coffee myself _just fine, _you perverse pyro!"

I hated coffee. It burnt my tongue. I was more fond of colder beverages. Actually, I hated anything that reminded me of _heat _and Axel, being the bright, red-headed pyromaniac that he _was _just made me hate anything related to fire or warmth even _more. _

By the end of that week I had gotten enough of Axel than I could ever want in a lifetime. And I had only worked at that coffee shop for 5 days!

Sora apologized and told me that Riku was just trying to help Axel get a few friends because he was new and had just moved from Hallow Bastion to our small town.

That stupid Riku...I wanted to cut out his organs and then strangle him with his own intestines. The hell I had to put up for 5 days was more than a good excuse to do so. Then again, I never did like Riku too much in the first place so even if I had no excuse I'd gladly do it.

Out of all the people he could have mentioned, why _me? _

After that week I had earned enough money to take Sora and myself to the beach with Olette and Hayner.

Somehow, Riku had been "invited" to our little trip. I wanted to slap Sora.

"No, he can't come."

"Awww! Stop being mean, Roxas! Riku doesn't bite!"

"Maybe, but I don't want that perverted little freak to come with us when you'll be wearing nothing but a bathing suit."

"R-Roxas! For the last time! Riku is _not _a pervert!"

"That's a nice shade of red on you, Sora. Stop blushing. It almost seems like you _like _him."

"S-S-Stop teasing me! Geez! I just wanted...I just wanted us to have fun."

"Oh God, not the puppy eyes, Sora."

"Roxas...please?"

"Sora, I swear to God, I will throw this newspaper at you if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"Pretty please...?"

Damn those puppy eyes.

"...Ugh. Fine, he can come."

I had never made a worse mistake in my life. I wasn't thinking at the time, but wherever Riku was, Axel followed. The two had become best friends in such a short time, apparently, and I wanted to shoot myself.

I didn't think it'd be so bad, you know, because I'd have Hayner and Olette there too. But I was wrong. _Oh Lord, _was I _wrong._

* * *

A/N: And that, folks, is the first chapter. If you liked this even just a tiny bit I'd enjoy it if you'd send me a review. It makes me think that this isn't as crappy as I thought and that maybe I have something going here that I should continue. Suggestions/Comments/Anything really is appreciated muchly.

This is the only chapter to be written in Roxas's POV as far as I'm concerned...unless, you know, I change my mind.


	2. I'd like to see you try

A/N: I actually didn't plan on having the second chapter up so soon but I plan on updating this daily or just whenever I have time.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I snuck into the organization and tried to steal Roxas. Axel promptly set me a flame. I still have those damn burn wounds.

* * *

"C'mon, Roxas!" Olette chirped as she grabbed Hayner's hand and skipped off towards the beach.

_"Easy for her to say. She's not the one that has to carry all this stuff."_ Roxas thought bitterly as he dropped sunscreen, beach towels and beach umbrellas on the sand.

It had been a fine day. Well, fine minus the fact that Roxas's anger was starting to boil up. Sora had been conveniently tripping over Riku's foot all day. And, Riku being the kind gentleman that he was, helped Sora back to his feet each time. Roxas wasn't buying it. He had realized, oh, about the _100th_ time Sora had tripped that _hour_, that Riku was purposely sticking his foot out in front of the brunette. And probably so he could have an excuse to touch Sora without Roxas throwing a fit.

Roxas silently plotted Riku's death.

Or maybe "_not-so-silently_".

"Riku, I swear, if you lay a finger on him one more time-"

"Hey!" Riku said defensively as he gently helped Sora back to his feet once again. "I'm just being nice! Don't blame me because you're too busy to help your brother!"

"I'm so sure. Look-"

"_-Hey_," Axel interrupted, patting the blonde on the shoulder, ignoring the daggers Roxas glared at him. "How about a nice game of volleyball? You and me can be on a team against Riku and-"

"Not interested."

"Then how about-"

"No."

"But I didn't even-"

"I don't want to do anything if _you're_ involved."

"_Ouch..."_ Axel thought, narrowing his eyes. But he wouldn't be Axel if he didn't stay determined.

"Not a fan of volleyball? We could do something else."

Roxas's glare could scare both Freddy and Jason.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you, flamer? Can't catch a hint? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Spend. Time. With. You."

"Yeah well...fine."

All the Axel fans in the world applauded his awesome recovery skills.

"Then how about you, Sora?" Riku interrupted.

Sora grinned and was about to accept the offer, but then Roxas snatched his arm and began dragging the brunette off.

"H-hey!" Sora protested, trying to yank his arm away from his brother's grip. "Roxas, let me go!"

"No way am I leaving you with the pervy duo of doom." Roxas muttered as Axel and Riku stood there, staring at the two brothers as they walked off toward the water.

After a moment, both boys turned around, deciding that going to the hotel would be a lot funner than sitting on the sand and doing nothing.

"You know, when you said the kid was full of spunk and a bit short-tempered, I didn't think you meant like this."

"Heh." Riku turned around, folding his arms over his chest as he shot the redhead a smirk. "Getting discouraged already? You didn't strike me as that type of person, Axel."

Axel returned the smirk as he followed his friend towards the hotel.

"I'm not. I'm just wondering if it's even worth it to try to be friends with blondie is all."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you must have made a bad first impression if he already hates you." Axel made a low 'Tch' sound as Riku continued. "I mean, you two worked at the same coffee shop for a week, right? What happened?"

The redhead frowned.

"Well excuse me for trying to make nice with the kid. I'll have you know that I was being polite to him...It was his fault for ignoring me..."

* * *

_It had been a nice first day working at the coffee shop for Roxas. By "nice" I of course mean the exact opposite. Sure, it had been fun meeting some new people, like Cloud the chocobo breeder, and it was also nice to see some of his friends from school stop by, like Kairi and Namine...but what had really put a damper on Roxas's mood was the fact that a certain fellow employee wouldn't stop annoying him._

_"Hey, Rox!"_

_Roxas cringed at the nickname as he silently wondered just how the bright redhead knew his name._

_He ignored Axel for a while. That is, until he heard the word "Sora" come out of said redhead's mouth. Roxas almost dropped the coffee mug he was holding as he turned towards Axel._

_Many nervous thoughts ran through the blonde's head. Things like, "How does this stubborn freak know my brother?" and "Oh God, I knew I should have given him the 'Don't talk to strangers' lecture. If I had known he would be making friends with this weirdo, then I-"_

_"I know him through Riku."_

_Roxas froze, scowled, and then decided, no, Riku WASN'T too young to die, and yes, Roxas WOULDN'T mind dealing with the murder charges._

_"Oh." Roxas replied, handing the coffee mug in his hands to a customer._

_After that, Axel had continued rambling about something Roxas wasn't interested in before his shift was over and the blonde left._

_The next three days had been a repeat of the same cycle. Axel would try to start conversation and Roxas would mostly ignore him, sometimes answering him with a simple "yes" or "no" when the redhead was too stubborn to drop a question. Needless to say, Roxas was running out of patience._

_The fifth day was when Roxas had finally snapped. He entered his last day of work with a scowl on his face, determined to put as much space as possible between himself and Axel._

_Too bad that plan didn't work for very long. The redhead had no idea what the hell PERSONAL SPACE was._

_Patting the shorter boy on the head, Axel grinned and held out 2 tickets._

_"Hey! That new circus that just opened up was selling tickets. You wanna go?"_

_"No."_

_Axel blinked._

_"I didn't mean right now. It's not until the weekend. This Sat-"_

_"Can't. Busy."_

_"Oh, yeah right, liar." Axel thought. Little did he know that Roxas was actually telling the truth as he needed to prepare to go to the beach._

_Axel had been getting tired of the blonde ignoring him and finally decided to take action._

_As Roxas mixed some coffee, his back turned away from Axel, the pyro slowly snuck up behind him, placing his hands on top of the blonde's. Roxas flinched, froze, and then finally kicked Axel in the knee._

_"Damnit, Axel! Back off! I can stir the coffee myself just fine, you perverse pyro!"_

_Axel made a low growling noise under his breath as he hopped on one leg, rubbing his knee._

_Roxas glared at him, handed the coffee he was stirring to the customer, and then turned and left the coffee shop._

_"This is going to be interesting." Axel thought, not one to give up over one bruised knee._

_Yes, very interesting indeed._

* * *

After much struggling, pulling, and whining, Sora had finally managed to break free from his brother's grip. Sure, they were by the shore line, far away from the hotel, but the older brother felt proud of himself for finally managing to ease his way out of Roxas's tight grasp. Even if the blonde had loosened his grip around Sora's wrist.

"Roxas!" Sora whined after breaking free. "What is your problem? They were just trying to be nice!"

Roxas snorted, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I'd rather not be friendly with some freak who has an obsession with touching you and his friend who's as stubborn as a mule."

"But they didn't do anything!" Sora pouted, crossing his own arms over his chest as he stared at his younger brother. It was funny how maturity really _didn't_ come with age.

"I don't trust them."

"That's nothing new."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, silently pondering over his brother's words.

"You know," the brunette began again. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you were a little more open to people."

Roxas sighed, muttering,  
"I told you before, Sora. That's just the way I am." Sora hung his head, staring down at the ground as the blonde continued with, "If people can't appreciate my honesty, then they shouldn't even bother with me."

"Maybe that's where you're at fault..." Sora whispered, mostly to himself but it was loud enough for Roxas to catch.

The younger brother paused and glanced at the brunette questioningly.

"I mean...you're really apathetic and blunt. And that's fine and dandy, but it could really hurt someone...you know? I'm wondering if maybe you _should_ care about what other people think..."

Roxas paused as if thinking over Sora's words before he smirked and replied with,

"Oh, right. Like I really hurt tweedle dumb and tweedle dee back there."

Sora contained his laughter, a small smile tugging at his lips. If he was going to convince his brother to at least give Riku and Axel a chance to be friends, then he would have to show how serious he was.

"Look, I don't know Axel too well...but he's Riku's friend so he has to have some good in him, right?"

"Yeah, good, right." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Roxas..." The brunette sighed. "Would you try to be a little nicer? For me?"

"Ugh." Roxas glanced at his brother and shook his head. "Sora, stop it with the puppy eyes. It's not going to work."

"Roxas...Please?" Sora begged.

Nobody could resist the puppy eyes.

"...If I say I'll make a _very _small effort to be kind to them, will you stop bugging me about it?"

Sora smiled, nodded, and then hugged his younger brother

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was in their shared hotel rooms, the "pervy duo of doom" pondered over ways in which to befriend both Roxas and Sora. 

They each suggested plans, all of which were insanely stupid, until finally Axel had a stroke of genius.

"Obviously," Axel said, shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth as he pressed the buttons on his Xbox controller. "If we want to Roxas to accept us, we'll have to befriend Sora first."

"You really think so?" Riku asked, repeatedly pounding on the triangle button on his own controller.

"Yeah and--Jump! There's another one behind you!--and uh...well, Rox is protective of his older brother, right?"

"Yes, Roxas is protective of Sora. I'll be honest, that kid is a little too naive for his own good, even if he is older. He's the kind that would give lemonade to that creepy old stranger in the van and then happily agree to "travel to the candy store" with said stranger."

Axel chuckled.

"Really? Well, the kid did strike me as innocent...but that Roxas...he's almost the exact opposite."

"So how do you think we should--Grenade! Throw a grenade!" Riku suddenly screamed.

"I'm throwing it, I'm throwing it!" Axel replied. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask just how you plan on making Roxas trust us."

"Hm. Well...you think blondie is a fan of flowers and apology notes?"

The silver-haired teen shook his head.

"Roxas isn't really the forgiving type. That sort of sappy crap might work on Sora, but Roxas, like you said, is Sora's opposite. So think "the opposite of apologies and flowers" because_ then_your plan might actually work. By the way, you just died. Again."

"Damnit! Screw Halo!" Axel barked, waiting for his character to respawn in the game. "But let's see...opposite of flowers and wussy apology notes, huh?" The redhead looked up at the ceiling, paused, and then grinned. "Hehehe."

"Got a plan?"

Axel nodded.

"Oh, I have one, alright. And this is the best plan your little ears have ever heard of, so pay attention."

* * *

A/N: Oooh. What's Axel's plan? And how could they POSSIBLY screw this up? 

I love reviews. They make me type up the next chapter faster. Feedback of all types is VERY appreciated.


	3. Don't you Dare

A/N: This chapter was a little interesting to type up and I think the following events played out nicely. Things will be explained soon so if you're confused, don't worry. This is just the _beginning _of the story. There's still a lot more things I have planned.

Pairings will vary but I'll let you in on a little secret, I plan on Akuroku, some Soriku, and a bit of what I like to call, "Whatever else just happens to pop up".

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Sora keyblade'd me when I tried to kidnap Roxas. I cry.

* * *

"This is moronic." 

"You mean _absolutely brilliant, _right?"

"No, I mean _moronic." _Riku stated matter-of-factly as Axel dialed a number on the hotel phone.

"Just trust me, dude. I have it all figured out...Hello? Larx, you there?"

"Axel," Riku groaned. "This isn't going to work."

"Shh! I'm _trying _to make a phone call here!"

Riku rolled his eyes, mumbling irritably about "not wanting to be a part of this idiotic plan".

"Hey Larx! Remember when you told me you'd help me out if I ever needed it when I left Hallow Bastion?" Axel grinned brightly. "Well, I'm going to need that favor. And soon."

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up to a loud knock on his door and a cheery voice chirping, "Roxas! Wake up!" 

Roxas hated anything happy in the morning.

"Ugh," he moaned. "Olette, five more minutes."

"Roxas, don't make me break down this door." Hayner replied from the other side.

"Won't be necessary!" Sora chuckled as he got up from his bed and skipped to the door. _How_ his older brother managed to be so _pleasant _in the morning was a mystery to the blonde.

"At least _someone _knows when to get their lazy butt out of bed!" Olette giggled.

"Leave me alone, Olette. I had a tough night."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head with a troubled look in her eyes.

"Well...you try falling asleep when your roommate _insist_ on watching a Spongebob marathon."

"Hey!" Sora remarked. "I'll have you know that Spongebob is the most awesome show _ever_, and for me to miss a marathon is like trying to make pigs fly. It just _doesn't _happen!"

Hayner laughed.

"Well, ironically enough, I didn't get much sleep last night either. Olette insisted we count how many seashells we collected yesterday."

"Over 3,000 so far!" Olette smiled.

"_So far?_" Roxas asked, giving the girl a horrified look as he felt a slight tinge of sympathy for Hayner.

Hayner nodded grimly.

"So many...bright, pastely colors..." He shuddered. "I never want to see another seashell in my _life." _

"An-y-way!" Olette interrupted. "How about we go to the nearby diner for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sora agreed. "We'll meet you down in the lobby in about 10 minutes, alright?"

"Sure!" The brunette girl nodded, grabbing Hayner by the hand and dragging him out the door.

"Ugh. I guess I have no say in this, right?" Roxas muttered groggily as he finally sat up on his bed and stretched.

"Nope!" Sora crowed happily as he changed into his normal day clothes. "Now hurry up and get dressed, sleepy head!"

"You're worse than how mom used to be." Roxas moaned. "How she used to wake us up every morning with pots and pans and loud air horns..."

"And how _I _helped her?"

The blonde shuddered.

"I never _was _a morning person, unfortunately."

Sora chuckled and threw a pillow at his younger brother.

"Well, hurry up, or I'll go grab the pots and pans from the cooks downstairs to wake you up."

Roxas shot straight up from his bed and immediately searched for his clothes.

* * *

"This is going to be great." Axel said as he set the phone back down.

"I know this is totally out of character for me, Axel, but are you _sure _this is a good plan? I mean...no offense, but your old friend Larx sounds kinda-"

"_Larxene. _Her name is Larxene. And if you call her 'Larx', she'll light you on fire and sacrifice you to the underworld lord. And don't give me that look, Riku, because trust me..." Axel grimaced. "I've seen it happen. Only those really close to her call her 'Larx'."

"Alright, alright. _Larxene. _She sounds a little..."

"Psycho?" Axel finished. Riku nodded solemnly. "Well, maybe she _is _a _little _bit on the nutty side, but she's vital in making our plan work."

"_Your _plan." Riku corrected.

"Fine. _My _plan. Trust me, would ya'?"

"I try." Riku sighed, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "I really try."

"Good." Axel grinned widely. "Larx should be at the train station in a few hours. This plan ought to grab blondie's attention!"

"Axel, there's a difference between _positive _and _negative _attention, and I'm pretty sure _this _is the latter."

"Positive, negative...I don't care so long as I _get _blondie's attention."

Riku shot the redhead a puzzled look.

"Riku, listen. Ever since I met Rox, he's been ignoring me. But _now,_" Axel placed both hands on his hips proudly. "_Now _he'll _have _to pay attention to me! Don't you see? It's flawless!"

If Riku's headache could get any worse, it just did.

"I don't really follow your..._logic_," he said in a mocking tone which made Axel glare at him. "...But if you're so sure this will work, who am I to stop you?"

"Great!" Axel replied pleasantly. "Now come with me to go buy a few things before the crazy psycho bitch gets here."

* * *

"Took you guys long enough!" Hayner waved as Sora and Roxas strode out of the elevator and into the Hotel lobby.

"So where's this diner you were talking about?" Roxas asked.

"It's down the boardwalk." Olette answered, tilting her head to the side. "Hey, you think we should invite Riku and Axel to come along too? I mean, it'd be kind of rude, especially since the ones who invited them were you two."

"_Sora."_ The blonde corrected.

"Alright. Since _Sora _was the one who invited them on this trip, maybe they would like to have breakfast with us!"

_"I knew I was going to regret letting Sora invite Riku. But those puppy eyes! Ugh..."_

"Oh!" Sora gasped. "Was it rude of me to not invite them?"

"Well, _I_ think it is." Olette replied. Sora glanced nervously at his younger brother who was currently staring down at the ground with a scowl on his face.

"Make a face like that," Hayner piped in. "And it just might get stuck that way."

Roxas growled under his breath as Sora awkwardly patted his younger brother on the shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you? I mean..." He gulped nervously. "You said you'd try to be a little nicer yesterday, right? Would you mind if I invited them?"

"Do whatever you want" Roxas snapped as he turned to walk out of the Hotel doors. Sora sighed as Olette and Hayner shot the older brother confused looks.

"Riku and Axel kind of got on Roxas's bad side..." The brunette said.

"What, already?" Hayner joked. Olette elbowed him.

"We understand. You don't have to invite them if-"

"No, you're right, Olette. We should invite them. It'd be rude if we didn't." Sora spun around and walked back toward the elevator. "You two just make sure Roxas is alri-OOF!"

"Ack!"

"Woah, watch where you're going, kiddo."

Sora rubbed his head gently, glancing up to look at who he had just bumped into.

"Huh? Riku?"

"Sorry about that, Sora." Riku stood up and offered his hand to the shorter boy. "You okay? I kind of lost my footing."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said, happily taking the offered hand and smiling nervously at the two. "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?" Axel said, an amused expression playing on his face.

"Yeah." Olette answered as she walked up to the three, signaling for Hayner to go wait outside with Roxas. "We're going to the nearby diner for some breakfast. Would you two like to join us?"

"Heh. I don't know if that's such a great idea, girl." Axel replied cooly. "You see, blondie outside kinda has us in his 'revenge journal' and I wouldn't feel comfortable eating with someone who I think is out to kill me."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but then paused once Riku interrupted.

"That and we kind of have plans already. Sorry, Sora. Maybe another time?"

"O-oh. Sure then."

Was that disappointment in the brunette's eyes? Riku almost felt guilty.

"Tomorrow maybe?" He suggested.

"Alright!" Sora nodded. "Then I guess I'll see you both later."

"Bye guys!." Olette smiled before walking out of the hotel with Sora.

Axel glanced over at the two as they left before turning toward Riku.

"Heh. Good kid."

"Yeah..." Riku murmured, staring after Sora with a sad expression. Axel widened his eyes and then chuckled mischievously at Riku.

"What?" Riku asked defensively.

"Nothing." The redhead replied. "It's just that if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd want to be _a lot _more than friends with that naive brunette."

Riku's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"It's cool though. I kind of knew already. It's cute, really."

"Don't you _dare _say it's _cute. _That just sounds...dirty coming out of your mouth."

Axel gasped in mock surprise.

"Why, Riku. I'm deeply hurt by that comment!"

"Uh huh."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, keep quiet about the plans, Riku. We would have been in trouble if Sora had asked what we,"

"_You."_

_"Fine._ What _I_ was doing."

Riku sighed.

"I know. I'm not an idiot. Where are we going again?"

"Just to get a few light bulbs. Nothing big."

* * *

The four teenagers sat around the dining table boredly. Apparently, the place was really busy during spring so it would take a while for their orders to be prepared.

Needless to say, a certain blonde-headed, camouflage wearing teen was growing impatient and _needed _something to entertain him.

"How about truth or dare?" Hayner suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go first!"

"Alright. Go ahead Sora." Hayner replied happily.

"This is kind of childish." Roxas muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Roxas!" Olette giggled. "It might be a little interesting."

"Roxas!" Sora shouted excitedly. "Truth or Dare?"

Roxas stared boredly at the eccentric brunette.

"Dare, I guess."

"Ooh! A real risk taker!" Hayner teased. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...I dare you..." Sora stared off towards the ceiling, trying to think of a good dare. And then "DING!", a lightbulb went off.

"I dare you, Roxas, to apologize to Axel and Riku next time we see them."

Roxas's eyes widened and the spoon in his mouth dropped on the table.

"What?" Hayner whined. "That's the stupidest dare I've ever heard of!"

"Well then what do _you _suggest?" Sora retorted.

Hayner chuckled. "I don't know. Make him drink toilet water or something!"

Olette scrunched up her face in displeasure.

"Ew, that's gross."

"But it's a pretty good dare, right? Better than what this dimwit here could ever think of."

"I don't think _you _have room to talk, Hayner." Roxas joked. Hayner squawked as he was interrupted from his oncoming speech about how the school system these days were not working and were not living up to his _needs _in order to obtain a passing grade in his classes.

"So will you accept my dare, Roxas?"

The blonde had an annoyed expresion on his face.

"I already said I'd be nicer to them yesterday, Sora."

"Yeah, but now I'm asking for you to apologize. You chose dare!" Sora smiled brilliantly. "That means you _have _to do it!"

"I'm _not _apologizing to them. I didn't _do _anything."

"Except hurt their ego." Hayner chimed. Olette elbowed him the second time that day and Hayner swore that he felt his arm snap.

"Sora. Please. Even if I apologized, it's not like I would _mean _it."

"Maybe that's okay for now." Sora said, twiddeling his thumbs. Roxas stared at him blankly. "Well, I mean 'cause...It's just the principal of the thing. I'm not asking you to be friends with them, Roxas." He bowed his head. "I'm just asking you to apologize, that's it. They're really not _that _bad."

"It's true." Olette added. "Riku is a responsible student and is really nice. Axel, although he is new, may seem like a bit of a...well, a troublemaker, but he seems kind enough."

There was a pause at the table, and Sora had thought that was Roxas's way of refusing, until a small whispered voice replied, "...Fine, I'll apologize."

_This earned _him shocked looks from everyone. "But in return, Sora, I dare _you _to drink toilet water."

"Ick! Dude, no way!"

"Then I'm not doing your dare."

Sora frowned.

"C'mon! Isn't there anything else you can dare me to do?"

The blonde glanced up at the cieling and then smiled mischievously at his older brother.

"Alright, how about this. I dare you, Sora, to ignore Riku for a week."

"What? But why? He's my friend!"

"Do it, and I'll do your dare."

Sora had a troubled look on his face, almost as if he was struggling with an inner conflict.

"F-..Fine. I'll do your stupid dare." He answered hesitantly. "But you better do my dare or I'll never forgive you!"

"I will, I will." Roxas sighed.

The next hour passed by fast as the teenagers all made strange dares, like drinking an odd mixture of salt, Dr. Pepper, orange juice and small drops of ketchup from a tiny cup (Hayner claimed he would _never _get that bad taste out of his mouth), and learned more about each other through "truths" then they probably wanted to hear in a lifetime. Finally, after two hours of staying in the diner, they had finished their meals and left with full stomachs. And everything was swell. Well, until a stunning realization dawned on Sora.

"Uh oh!" Sora gasped. The three other teens looked at him strangely as they walked down the boardwalk. "I forgot, but...well...I promised Riku and Axel that we'd eat breakfast at that diner with them tomorrow since they couldn't come today, Roxas."

Hayner laughed. "That's going to be kind of tough for you, huh? Especially since you were dared to ignore Riku."

Sora fidgeted nervously as Roxas shrugged.

"I guess I don't mind anymore. One breakfast won't _kill _me, no matter how unpleasant I think it will be. Plus, that's when I'll just do my stupid dare and apologize to the idiots."

Sora nodded sadly. He had a feeling things weren't going to work out as he had hoped.

* * *

"Light bulbs, buckets, and wires. I think I finally know where you're going with this."

"Really?" Axel asked, emerald eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. But that doesn't make your plan any less stupid."

Axel shrugged.

"Stupid or not, this plan will work."

Sighing, Riku watched the nearby train come to a halt at the station.

"So tell me again why you had to call a friend all the way from Hallow Bastion to come here."

"Well," Axel began as the train doors opened and out stepped a blonde girl with an indignant look in her eyes. "Larx is an electrician, and I'll need her help setting this up."

"Is that her?" Riku gulped, pointing at said blonde girl. _"This is giving me a bad feeling..." _

"Axel!" The blonde girl called, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the redhead. "You _better _have a good reason why you called me _all the way out here_ while I was in the middle of cuddling with my boyfriend or I swear, I'll cut off your miniscule organs that were _not meant _to be cut off and prevent you from spreading your idiotic genes!"

"Nice to see you too, Larx." Axel replied cooly. Riku stared in horror as Larxene approached them, an unsettling feeling churning in his stomach.

"Hmph. If you called me out for something stupid, I _won't _have mercy on you. Lord _forbid _Yuffie never see her _dear__brother _ever again."

Riku's eyebrows shot up.

"You have a sister?"

Axel chuckled nervously.

"Well...sort of. She's in Hallow Bastion."

"So what's this little plan of yours, Axel?" Larxene interrupted. "And who's this kid?"

"The name's Riku, ma'm."

"Ooh." Larxene cooed sarcastically. "Isn't he just the gentleman?"

"Larx, be merciful. He's a friend."

Riku's heartbeat slightly sped up.

_"Merciful...?!"_

"And I'll treat you to some ice cream later, so don't complain."

"Axel, darling," Larxene grinned evily. "I'll complain when I want and however I want. Got that? Just be thankful I count you among the mindless drones I call 'decent' and 'worthy' and be grateful I haven't carved out your organs and strangled you with them already."

"Heh. Haven't changed much, huh Larx?"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"It's a good thing, trust me."

Riku decided that, yes, Axel did have very strange friends, and that no, he didn't want to die early so he would obediently follow Larxene's every order while she was here.

He waved goodbye to his male pride.

* * *

The next few hours were, for lack of a better word, chaotic.

Riku, somehow, had given into the deadly force known as "Larxene" and had been dragged into Axel's little scheme unwillingly. He connected wires, had dropped a few light bulbs and had screamed like a man (because Riku would _never _scream like a little sissy girl) whenever Larxene barked out orders. Axel watched this amusing little game for a while until finally, they had finished setting up their big plan.

"Holy shit." Larxene said in awe as she gazed at "her" masterpiece.

"Axel...I'm...I'm positive now that this isn't a good idea."

"What was that boy?" Larxene growled.

Riku yelped.

"N-Nothing, ma'm!"

"Heh. Thanks Larx. I owe you for this one." Axel said as he looked at the grand finish of his plan in amazement.

"So explain to me again how this is going to work?" Riku asked curiously.

"Simple." Larxene began. "Roxas and Sora will come to their hotel room, thinking everything is just fine, and then..._that's _when the fun begins!"

* * *

It wasn't until later that night Sora and Roxas had finally come back to the hotel. After eating, Olette dragged the boys off to collect more seashells and both brothers now understood what Hayner had meant that morning. When Olette said "Over 3,000" seashells, she _wasn't _joking.

"Sora, hand me the key." Roxas said, holding out his hand. Sora handed him the card to open up the hotel room, and slowly, Roxas opened the door, turned on the light and then-

_KABOOM! CRASH!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora screamed, flying to the ground and covering his head.

_KABOOM!_

Roxas's eyes widened, not only because he was surprised by the falling glass shards around him, but because Sora had _cursed. _Sora _never _cursed.

"Stay on the ground!" Roxas screamed as glass rain downed on them.

_KABOOM! BANG!_

"What's going on?!" Sora shrieked.

Meanwhile, Larxene laughed menacingly as she watched smoke slip out from underneath the hotel door of room 107. Riku stared, speechless and worried that _maybe _they had gone a bit too far and _praying _that Sora was alright and would forgive him if he ever found out who did it.

Axel, along with Larxene, stared in awe and laughed along with her, their voices towering over the loud bangs of the light bulbs exploding in Roxas and Sora's room.

They soon ran to Riku and Axel's room, not wanting to be there when the Hotel employees came up to see what was wrong.

"See?" Larxene laughed. "All you needed to do was seal the lightbulbs with with that wax after you put the gunpowder inside it, put it back on that chandelier in their room and then turn the lights off! When they turn on the switch, KABOOM!"

"Why do I have a feeling you two have done this before?" Riku groaned.

"'Cause we have." Axel chuckled. "C'mon, Riku, lighten up! It was just a joke."

Back in room 107, Roxas and Sora were coughing violently as the hotel employees inspected the room.

"Lovely." Roxas coughed as Sora stared in awe at the remaining glass shards hanging on the light fixture.

"Dude," the blue eyed brunette began. "Who did this?"

Down the hall, a storm of laughter could be heard. And Roxas, not being one to assume things so quickly, gently shook his head and shrugged.

Ladies and gentlemen, I just told you another lie.

"Those bastards!" Roxas growled as Sora's eyes widened.

"Roxas, wait!"

"Nice? You said they were _nice? _And you wanted me to _apologize _to _them?_" The blonde roared.

"You're jumping to conclu-"

"Conclusions? Sora! They scared the living _shit _out of us, _destroyed _our room, and _we'll _probably have to pay for repairs."

"But you don't know if it was Riku and Axel!"

"Uh huh. And I suppose their laughter isn't proof enough?"

Sora struggled to find an answer, but sadly drew a blank.

"C'mon!" Roxas said, grabbing Sora's arm and storming down to room 118, knocking on the door violently.

"Axel! Riku! Open the damn door _this _minute!"

Shuffling feet were heard as one Axel grabbed a pillow to quiet his own laughter down as Larxene watched with amused eyes. Riku slowly opened the door and Sora had to break free from his brother's grip and hold him back from punching the silver haired man.

"Woah, woah. Roxas, what's up?"

"_You know _what's up. _Why _did you _rig _the lighting in our room?" Roxas spat out, his eyes fiery with rage as he mentally used Riku as a punching bag.

"I'm sorry, Riku. D..Did you two really do that to our room?"

"Do what?" Riku asked as he tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. He didn't know which was worse. An angry Larxene or an angry Roxas.

And, oh, was Roxas _ticked_ now.

"Cut the crap!" Roxas roared. "You _know _what!"

"Hey, hey, blondie," Axel said as he approached the door. "Calm down. Some of the people here are trying to sl-"

"Don't _you _act innocent either!" Roxas snapped.

"Sora, what happened?" Riku asked, ignoring the fuming blonde.

"Someone made the light bulbs in our room explode and now there's glass _everywhere_..."

"Really?" Axel asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Well that's too bad. I heard the hotel's completely booked so unless you get that room fixed up tonight-"

"How _convenient." _Roxas replied bitterly. "Now I guess the next thing you're going to do is invite us to stay in your room for the night. Well you know what? Fuck y-"

"Roxas! Dude! What happened to your room?"

Roxas paused and shot a smile at his friend.

"Hayner, would you mind if Sora and I stayed in your room for the night? Some _assholes,_" Roxas shot a glare at the redhead and his friend. "Ruined our room. And the hotel is booked."

"Sure, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Not at all. Let's go Sora."

Sora nodded, following Hayner to his room as Roxas turned around, flipped the bird at the "pervy duo of doom", and then whispered, "Don't _think _this is over."

Riku and Axel both gulped. Had they _messed _with the wrong blonde.

"Well well," Larxene sighed as she leaned against Riku's bed. "Guess your little plan didn't go accordingly after all." She stood up, grinning evily. "Oh well. It's been fun, Axel, but I have to catch the last train." She laughed as she left the room to a stunned and speechless Axel and Riku.

"Have fun cleaning up this..._mess... _without me, boys!"

Silence filled the room as the blonde girl exited.

"_Fuck._" Axel gasped. Riku turned his head 180 degrees, Excorcist style.

"Fuck? _Fuck! _Is that _all _you have to say?" Riku said, obvious panic in his voice. "Not only is Roxas going to _kill us._" The silver haired man began to pace. "But now _Sora _thinks I'm some juvenile delinquent! Got any smart ideas _now, _pyro?"

"Riku, dude, chill." Axel said. "It was a mistake. I didn't think my plan would backfire...I mean...it was perfect!"

"How the _hell _is reenacting a gunshot battle with _light bulbs _"perfect"? We were supposed to be earning their trust! To make nice with Roxas!" Riku bit his lip. "Now what do we do?"

"I'll figure something out."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"It's a little thing called being 'optimistic'. You should try it."

Riku groaned. He had a feeling the next few days were going to be _hell. _

* * *

A/N: So the end result of Riku and Axel's little "plan" didn't go accordingly and now it seems as if Roxas couldn't hate their guts more. Poor boys.

By the way, what color are Riku's eyes? oO Blue? Green?...Aqua? Teal?

I plan on fleshing out the story behind Axel, Riku, and Sora and Roxas's family a little later with little things I like to call intermissions. A part of the story in which the main plot will be paused and a chapter will be written in a separate POV where the speaker will explain just how they ended up at Twilight Town in the first place. There's a story behind Yuffie and Axel's relationship, trust me.

As always, leave a review if you even liked this a little bit! It makes me happy and want to continue.

Feedback/Suggestions are loved.


	4. Pulling the pin from the grenade

A/N: Dun dun dun. So now we're at chapter 4 and I just wanted to thank the people that have reviewed this so far. I love you guys, seriously. If I was Xenmas, I'd gladly give all the hearts that created Kingdom Hearts to you (You know, before it exploded)

We're reaching the end of the small trip to the beach during their spring break. After this mini-arc, plan on seeing alot more characters popping up as they'll be diving right back into school life. Fun.

Disclaimer: Axel threw light bulbs at me when I was sneaking into a certain blond-headed keyblade wielder's room. Curses, foiled again. ):

* * *

Axel, unlike Riku, liked to look on the bright side of things. The redhead wasn't the most optimistic person in the world, no, _that _reward belonged to Sora, but he _was _optimistic to an extent.

So when Axel's plan had backfired, he just shrugged it off and slapped on a happy grin. Riku stared at him like he was psycho, but the way _Axel _saw it was that this wasn't a set back, but rather, a step _forward. _

"Riku, if you keep angsting in that corner over there, I may have to slap the 'Emo' label on you."

No response.

"Riku. Don't ignore me. Stop sulking and come play some Halo."

Again, no response.

Axel sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this but," A smirk. "Oh what's this? No more room left on the memory card for a new game? I guess I'll just have to erase some of Riku's saved files!"

"Do that and I'll make your death even _more _painful."

Grinning, Axel dropped the controller and walked over to Riku.

"And for your information, Axel", Riku spat out bitterly. "I _do not _angst _or _sulk. I think."

"Whatever, emo kid."

Riku grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed Axel repeatedly. Of course, this was all inside his own head. Poor boy.

"Dude, Riku, look," Axel began as he crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "My plan didn't _completely _fail. I mean, I got blondie's attention, didn't I?"

Riku would _really _like that butcher knife right about now.

"_Negative _attention, Axel. _Negative._ And not only that," Riku bit his lip. "But he probably hates you even _more _now. You can forget about being friends. And Sora...Sora will probably never forgive me."

Axel rolled his emerald eyes.

"Right then. Stop acting like the world is ending, _drama queen."_ Riku squawked and was about to say something but Axel cut him off. "Are you going to let one failed plan get you down? C'mon, you said it before, right? Sora's the _forgiving _type. He'll understand."

Riku thought about this for a minute before bowing his head into his hands.

"What? Am I wrong?" Axel asked. Riku shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"Axel, _you _said Roxas was Sora's opposite, _right?" _The redhead nodded. "Then that means that Roxas will probably _somehow _convince Sora that we're the evil pranksters from Hell. Sora is naive. He'll trust _anything _his brother tells him. Do you know what that means?"

Axel chuckled.  
"That you're love life is royally screwed?" Riku spluttered and Axel cut him off again. "Riku, ever heard that song that goes, 'I get knocked down, but I get up again.You're never going to keep me down'?"

"I can't believe you memorized that song..."

"I'm good at memorizing things." Axel said proudly. "That's not the point. The point is, Riku, are _you _going to get back up? Or are you going to stay knocked down?"

"What a corny line. Get that from a fortune cookie?"

"Nope!" Axel grinned. "Thought of it all by myself just now!"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatingly.  
"I guess I have no choice _but _to keep moving forward, right?"

"That's the spirit! And don't worry, everything will work out!" A playful expression was plastered on the pyro's face. "And if all else fails you could always just send the kid flowers and wussy apology notes."

Riku wondered where the nearest knife store was.

* * *

"Those no good, idiotic, trouble making-"

"Roxas, calm down, dude."

"-annoying, trashy, filthy-"

"Stop it!" Sora cried.

"-grimy, _pieces of_-"

"Roxas!" Hayner and Sora both yelled in unison.

Roxas whipped his head around to stare angrily at Hayner and his brother.

"I _told you_, Sora, I _told you _that those two were no good, perverted pieces of trash!" He snarled.

"They must of had a reason if they _did _do it, Roxas!" The blonde made an annoyed 'Tch' sound. "Why don't we go talk to them?"

Oh no. _Oh no. _Sora did _not _just suggest _that. _

"Talk to them? Talk to them!" Roxas roared

"You've done it now." Hayner whispered to the brunette.

"I will _not _talk to those _creatures _that tried to hurt us by making the light bulbs in our room explode. _Explode, _Sora! We could have been _seriously _injured! And you know what else?"

Sora gulped.

"I'll _tell you _what else! Not only did they get away with almost injuring us," Roxas's face was turning red with rage. "But _we _are the ones that will have to _pay for repairs _because there was no solid proof that they did it!"

"If there was no solid proof then maybe-"

"No!" Roxas barked. "_No!_ I _know _they did it, Sora. And you know too. Stop denying the truth before you get into trouble."

Sora sighed and rubbed his tired eyes irritably. The whole night Roxas had been going on and on about how much he hated Axel and Riku and how they would get what was coming to them. Hayner was starting to regret letting the brothers spend the night in his room.

"Roxas, if you keep stressing out about this, you're bound to get sick. I've seen it happen. Stress related illness, you know?" Sora muttered. "Why don't we try to get some-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Huh? Who could that be?"

"Oh, I _wonder, _Sora." Hayner replied in an annoyed tone. "Blondie here only kept us up the _entire _night."

"Hayner!" A voice shrieked from the other side of the door. "Wake up! Roxas and Sora are missing and their room is completely trashed!"

Hayner stood up with a less-than-happy expression on his face as he opened the door.  
"They're not missing, Olette. They spent the night in my room because someone destroyed the room they were staying in."

Roxas huffed indignantly. Sora forced a cheerful smile on as he got up from the floor and walked over to Olette.  
"Sorry we worried you. We're fine, really."

"I'm glad." Olette said, smiling softly. "I was scared that you two had gotten into a bad fight and had to go to the hospital or something."

Sora laughed nervously. "No, nothing like that."

"So who trashed your room?" The girl asked curiously.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as Sora shot a frantic glance at him.  
"We...um...we don't really know yet _for sure_," Roxas snorted. "But we have an idea. I don't want to name anyone though until we _do_ know for sure. Sorry, Olette."

Olette shook her head.  
"No, it's fine, Sora. I understand." She grinned, happily clapping her hands together. "So! You two wanna go see if Riku and Axel are ready? We're eating breakfast with them today, right?"

Sora choked on air, Roxas made a low, growling noise and Hayner did the best he could to contain his laughter.

"What?" The girl looked at the three with a puzzled expression.

"Um, Olette," Hayner said, grabbing her hand. "I don't think these two are in the mood to be eating right now. They're kind of still in shock about what happened last night."

"But I'm hung-" Hayner elbowed Sora who frowned and stared at the floor. "I mean, yeah. Hayner's right. Sorry, Olette."

"Oh, alright then." The brunette girl said, a troubled look in her eyes. "I hope you both feel better soon. Hayner, would you like to join me instead?"

Hayner grinned.

"Sure!" "_Anything to get me away from these two bickering boneheads." _He thought. Sora shot him a glare that said, "_If you don't bring me back something, I swear I'll tie you down to a chair and force you to listen to Roxas rant for 5 hours straight."_

"Okay." Olette giggled as the two left the room. "Cya boys!"

"Bye!" Sora called as they walked away. "Have fun!"

Shutting the door, Sora immediately fell to the floor and made a low, whining noise."Because _you're _so _stubborn,"_ The brunette whimpered. "_I _have to skip breakfast!"

"Well _excuse me." _Roxas muttered. "I have such a kind, _understanding _brother."

The brunette sighed and crawled next to Roxas who was currently burning a hole in the ceiling.  
"At the risk of sounding like _Hayner,_" Sora chuckled. "Keep making a face like _that _and it's bound to get stuck that way." Roxas made an annoyed huffing sound. "C'mon, Rox, what's wrong? Don't you think you're overreacting just a _tiny _bit? And don't make that face at _me, _mister, you know it's true."

Roxas groaned.  
"Sora, you don't seem to understand the gravity of what they've _done."_

"Sure I do!" Sora interrupted, sounding almost a bit _too _happy. "They pulled a prank on us. Got us good. And you know what, Roxas?"

Roxas stared blankly at his brother.

"We probably...well..._deserved _it."

"What?!" The blonde spluttered. "What do you mean _deserved?_ Sora, they _went too far!"_

"It was a prank, Roxas. A _prank!" _Sora sighed and tousled his brother's hair affectionately. "The world's not going to end just because we fell for one of their traps. I don't know about you, but brooding over something that was supposed to be a _joke _is not my style."

"Little Mrs. Sunshine and Lollipops, I swear, Sora." The blonde mumbled irritably.

"Maybe." Sora chuckled. "But you haven't exactly been the nicest to them. Maybe this was their way to get back at you."

"How immature." Roxas growled.

"Yeah, I know you've been acting immature."

"I meant _them._"

Sora smiled.

"But you can't really say that _you've _been Mr. Mature either, right? I mean, you're complaining right now about some prank they pulled on us. That's pretty childish if you ask me."

"No." Roxas said. "No, it's not childish. It's _logical. _Sora, you don't seem to get it. They pulled a _dangerous_ prank on us, one that could have seriously gotten ourselves hurt, and what did they do?" Sora frowned. "They laughed in our faces! If anything, they deserve a taste of their own medicine. But I'm not going to go that low. I'm not stooping down to their level! I'm not going to pull a childish prank on them just because I'm mad!"

"Right." Sora rolled his eyes. "You're just going to sit here and cry like some teenage girl that just got dumped." Roxas shot a death glare at his brother. "Roxas, I'm sure if you apologize to them, then they'll apologize too. You know, assuming they even did it."

Roxas narrowed his eyes.  
"I hope you realize that I'm not doing that stupid dare anymore. Not after this."

"Then I won't do mine either." Sora retorted. "Look, Roxas, can we please just put this war to an end before it gets too far? I really don't feel like dealing with the bail charges if you're sent to jail for _murder." _

"I told you, didn't I?" Roxas spat. "I'm not going to pull a stupid prank on them. I'm _above _that level of stupidity." Sora grinned, some hope lingering in his eyes before Roxas shot it down. "They'll get what's coming to them. Maybe not from _me, _but I trust that fate and karma are on my side and they'll eventually regret doing what they did. Which means _I am not apologizing." _

Sora let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Avoiding them might not be the best solution either though, Roxas. I mean, that's probably why they did this in the first place."

Roxas sighed. Well _damn, _Sora _did _have a point.  
"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well," Sora smiled gently. "If it was up to me, I'd apologize, but you're obviously not doing any of that anytime soon."

"There's no reason for apologizing to them anyways, Sora. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You ignored them and pretty much stomped on their ego and male pride right in their faces."

Roxas chuckled bitterly.  
"Maybe they _deserved_ it. They can take their male pride and shove it _right up_ _their_-"

"Roxas!" Sora cried. "Fine...why don't I apologize?"

Roxas's eyebrows shot up.

"Why would _you _apologize? You didn't do anything."

"I meant I'd apologize for you." Sora stood up. "Since you're too proud to step down from your soap box, _I'll _step down and apologize to them and end this stupid game."

"Why would you do _that?_" Roxas shouted. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!" Sora chuckled mischievously. "I mean, not me, but _them. _Wait...I mean...ugh.."

Sora patted Roxas on the head.

"I'll do it because you're too stubborn." Roxas squawked, about to protest until Sora continued. "But I love my stubborn brother so I'll do my job as the older brother and apologize for your mistakes."

"I don't want you _talking _to them either!" The blonde cried.

"Too bad." Sora remarked. "Because I'm old enough to decide what I want to do."

"Sora, you shouldn't have to do this though! It's stupid!"

"Exactly. So why don't _you _start acting like a man and do it yourself?"

Roxas froze, eyes widening. It was very rare for Sora to lecture him, but when he did, he did it well.

Sighing, the blonde stood up and scowled.  
"I don't _want _to apologize, Sora. I _really, really do not _want to _apologize. _I _hate _Riku and I _hate _Axel."

The brunette sighed disappointingly. Well that _didn't _work. Roxas was _really_ stubborn sometimes.

"Stop making that face, Sora. I can't stand it." The blonde winced painfully. "_I...I'll do it_." Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"I'll..._apologize_. But that doesn't mean I'll like it or that I'll be friends with them. And I'm _only _doing this because I don't want you to have to do it for me. "

Sora's face lit up as he tackled his brother and hugged him tight. "Good boy!" He said, ignoring the chokes and wheezes coming from Roxas.

Roxas mentally threw spears at his brother. He could be so..._frustrating _sometimes

* * *

It was sometime around noon that Axel had successfully cheered up Riku by "_letting" _him kill him. Of course, he was doing it via Halo, but still, killing Axel's _character _was strangely satisfying.

"Damnit, Riku!" Axel howled. "I'm on _your _team!"

"I know." Riku grinned menacingly. Axel made a low whining noise. Everytime Axel had respawned, Riku would shoot him in the head. It was getting _really _irritating, and Axel was about to throw the controller at Riku's head until a soft knock came from their door.

"Did you order something from downstairs?" Axel asked.

"No. Did you call room service?"

"No." Axel laughed nervously. "You don't think that they found proof that _we _did it and now they're going to kick us out, do you?"

Riku paused the game and shot up from where he was sitting.

"Oh _shit. _It's probably the police! I _knew _your plan was illegal _somewhere!_"

Axel sighed.  
"Just act _normal, _idiot, and maybe we can get out of this." Slowly, the redhead opened the door, eyes scrunching up in fear, and then-

"Hey Axel!"

Axel blinked, opening his eyes to see one cheerful Sora and a moody looking Roxas. He glanced over the brunette's head worriedly and then looked back at the two standing infront of him.

"What are you looking for?" Sora asked curiously.

_"The police." _The redhead thought.  
"Nobody. I was just wondering where your other two friends were."

"Oh, them?" Sora laughed. "They're probably still at the diner. That place takes forever to make food."

Axel nodded and Sora coughed nervously.  
"Roxas wanted to say something."

_"Oh great. Round one: Fight!"_  
"Yes?" Axel asked, sounding almost _too _innocent.

"Sorry." Roxas whispered.

Axel blinked. What, no punching? No yelling? _Nothing? _Was he hearing things correctly? Did the kid just..._apologize?_

"Sorry?" The redhead fidgeted nervously. "For what?

Roxas glared at him and Axel could have sworn he saw his life flashing right infront of his eyes.

"What do you think?" The blonde snapped, taking everything in himself not strangle the man infront of him. "For being rude to you this whole time. I'm sorry."

Axel blinked again and then grinned stupidly.

Inner Axel was doing a little dance and cheering, _"I knew that my plan would work!"_  
He smiled slyly.  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Roxas flinched. "It's alright though. No skin off my nose, right, Riku?"

Riku had dived behind a chair and was currently shaking as he stood up.  
"R-right." Slowly, the aqua-eyed teen walked up to the other boys and scratched his head nervously.  
"It's alright. And...and I'm sorry, too, Sora." Roxas snorted. "And you too, Roxas."

Sora's eyes widened.  
"So it _was _you?" To be honest, both Roxas and Sora had expected this, but the brunette was easily surprised.

Riku fiddled with his hands and stared at an interesting piece of the floor. Was that spot a slightly darker shade than the rest of the carpet? Interesting.  
"Y-yeah. It was us." He bowed his head apoligetically. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Axel stomped on his foot and the boy made a small yelping sound as Sora grabbed Roxas's hand to keep the blonde from tearing Axel and Riku apart.

"See, Roxas? They apologized too, just like I thought they would."

_"Yippee."_ Roxas thought. _"Now let go of my hand so I may continue ripping their eyes out and feeding them to a dog."_

"So no hard feelings?" Axel chirped.

Riku and Roxas shot daggers at the redhead.

"No hard feelings." Sora said, nodding his head excitedly. "Now you'll have to excuse us. Olette called earlier and asked if we wanted to go hang out at the beach." He tapped his chin. "You two wanna come?"

Axel shrugged.  
"Sure. We'll be down there in a little bit."

"Great!" The brunette replied as he pulled his brother away. "Bye guys!"

"Cya." Axel said as he shut the door.

"See! That wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Sora...they _did _do it."

Sora choked on air.

"I-...I know. But they apologized, too, didn't they?"

Roxas sighed frustratingly.  
"Yes, but I didn't like that _one bit._ Don't expect me to be friendly with them now."

Sora nodded and pat his brother on the back.  
"I know, I know."

"And I did my dare so now it's your turn."

Sora went white as a sheet as Roxas smirked.

"What? Didn't think I'd do that without _some _benefit, did you?"

* * *

"They forgave us!" Riku cheered. The boy was in _heaven. _Not only had Axel's plan _worked, _but now Roxas seemed to have lightened up a bit.

"Axel, you're a genius!"

"Heh, did you ever doubt me?" The redhead replied cooly.

"For a while, yes, but with the way things worked out, maybe I should trust you more often!"

"You should." Axel stated matter-of-factly.

"I feel like I could _kiss _you right now!"

"Woah, woah." Axel grimaced. "Save that for Sora."

Riku's cheeks burned.  
"Will you _stop _teasing me. It's getting old."

"Then stop acting like some adolescent girl."

Riku ignored him. He was too happy right now to defend himself and prove that, yes he _was _manly, and _no, _he never acted like some sissy little girl.

The aqua-eyed teen giggled madly.

Nope. Riku _never _acted girly _in his life. _

Too bad his heaven was about to be filled with storm clouds.

* * *

A/N: Roxas is an evil brother, yes he is. So I struggled on this chapter a bit because at first, I didn't want Roxas to apologize so soon, but then I realized that if he _didn't, _it would probably be hard to set things up later, so there you go! I hope I didn't make the characters to OOC here.

I love reviews. Review and I won't make Roxas kill Axel. Or maybe I will anyways. It might be amusing.

Suggestions/Any kind of feedback is loved


	5. I don't want you here

A/N: This is kind of late because I've been a bit busy the past couple of days. I won't bore you with the details, but I will say that I am now the proud owner of my very own permit!

I'll make this A/N short though so you can get to the story quicker. Right'o!

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for everytime I tried to steal Roxas and failed...

You should know the basic pairings by now. More will be popping up soon...probably

* * *

Riku was having a swell day. Sure, it started out kind of shakey, but things were getting better and better. He had put on his bathing suit and whistled a happy tune while doing so, which, by the way, earned him a strange look from Axel. 

Yes, it was a great day for fun and happiness and joy and-

"Hey Sora!"

The brunette turned away from him.

-and maybe it wasn't _that _good of a day at all.

Riku froze, his hand still in the mid-wave position as Axel chuckled to himself and smacked Riku on the back.

"Maybe he didn't hear you, huh? I'm going to go set up our stuff next to blondie over there." The redhead raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Have fun."

Riku was still frozen as Axel strode away. No, he was sure Sora was _looking _at him when he had greeted him. Was it just his imagination or did he turn away with a pained look in his blue eyes?

"_Those perfect blue eyes..."_

Riku shook his head and walked over to Sora who was currently taking an _awful_ lot of interest in a small, pink seashell.

"Sora!" He called again as he approached him. "Hey, what's-"

Sora stood up and walked even _further _down the shore line. Riku stared at his retreating back, confusion settling in his aqua eyes. What, had he suddenly turned invisible?

Riku gasped.

_"Oh my GOD!" _He thought. _"Maybe Roxas really did kill us and now we're ghosts! Oh geez, I must have been fantasizing when Roxas apologized. He'd NEVER do that. Not after what we-"_

A nearby crab had taken this oppertunity to snap at Riku's toe. And _no, _Riku did not scream in pain like a little girl.

"AHHH! _Holy _SHIT!"

Or maybe he did.

He hopped on one leg, local tourists shooting him strange glares as they covered their childrens' ears.

_"Mommy! That man just said-"  
"Come along now, Yuna, no need to stay here."  
"But mommy!"_

He laughed nervously, gently rubbing his poor toe. _"Guess I'm not a ghost. Pretty sure those people heard me."_ Riku sighed, scratching his head in thought. _"Then why does it seem like Sora's...ignoring me? Didn't he say there were no hard feelings? What gives?"_

* * *

_"Roxas!" Sora whined. "Are you serious about ignoring Riku for a whole week? We just apologized! He might think we've gone nuts!"_

_"Well, that's just too bad, Sora. I did my dare and now it's your turn to hold up the end of the bargain. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before."_

_Sora huffed as he grabbed his beach towel._

_"Roxas, please? Can't it be another week?"_

_"No."_

_"But why not?"_

_"Why not this week? If I let you hold it off this time, you're just going to keep asking to hold it off. And no, Sora, the puppy eyes won't work."_

_The brunette sighed sadly. It was obvious he wasn't going to win this argument.  
"7 days, right?"_

_Roxas nodded.  
"Yup. Starting from today, Wednesday. So next Wednesday is when you can stop ignoring him. Oh, that means I'll have to trust you to ignore him during school." Sora grinned and Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Good thing Kairi is in all your classes. I'll just ask her to keep an eye on you without telling your best friend."_

_"You're cruel."_

_"No, trust me. You'll thank me after this week of pure heaven."_

_Sora was a happy kid, the over-optimist in his family who, under any circumstances, looked on the brightside of life and smiled at any obstacles that faced him, claiming they were just "opportunities". However now, for the first time in Sora's life, he felt like killing something. _

* * *

Hayner, despite his grades, was a _very _perceptive boy. So when Axel was approaching, and Roxas was scowling, and Axel had called the blonde "Rox", and Roxas had glared at the man as if he were willing lasers to shoot out at the redhead and disintegrate his entire _being, _Hayner stood up, in all his camouflage bathing suit glory, and had stood infront of Roxas, arms akimbo as he forced a grin at the older man.

"Hey Axel!"

The redhead's eyebrows shot up.  
"Um, hey." He set his stuff down next to the duo. "Hayner, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Hey man, listen," Hayner said as he snaked his arm around Axels shoulders and pointed towards an ice cream cart. "Mind getting us some ice cream? We're _really _starting to sweat."

"Why don't you just go swimming?" Axel mused.

"Roxy here doesn't _like _to swim."

A grin.

"_Really?" _Axel smirked. "Sure. Got any money?"

Hayner handed him 10 dollars and the redhead ran off to go buy some sea-salt ice cream.

"So dude, I'm assuming you and your lover kissed and made-up?"

Roxas choked on air, spluttered something incoherent, and then shot a death glare at Hayner.  
"You seem to be confused about our..." He winced. "_...relationship."_

Hayner laughed, sitting next to his friend.  
"Dude, chill out. I was _joking." _He grinned. "You can stop blushing now."

"I am _not _blushing!" Roxas defended. "My face is just red with rage. Trust me, the day I even _want _to be close to _that _moron is the day I'll actually let _Riku _date my brother."

Hayner's eyebrows shot up.  
"Riku huh?" He glanced over at Riku, who was currently trying to talk to Sora, but it seemed everytime he _tried, _Sora would move. "What's up with Sora anyway? He's acting kinda...funny."

"Really?" The blonde cackled and Hayner almost felt _scared. _"I think he's acting the way he _should _be acting around that pervert."

Hayner rolled his eyes.  
"You know, I'd have to agree with Olette. He's really not _that _bad. He helped Pence with his science project a while ago when Olette was sick. I'd say that was pretty noble, considering he didn't even _have _to and he's two grades higher than us."

"Neither of you know the true demon that dwells within." Roxas snarled.

"_...Right. _Roxas, I think you've been playing too much Devil May Cry 3."

"Have not! Sora's always hogging the TV to watch Sponge-"

"Hey guys!" Olette called cheerfully as she skipped up to the two, her arms carrying seashells. "So Roxas, you feeling better?"

"More or less." The blonde mumbled.

"Yeah. Lover boy hear made up with his wife."

"Hayner, if you want to live past the tender age of 16, you will _shut up _right now."

Olette squealed.  
"Roxas has a _lover?"_

Roxas sighed into his hands.  
"No, Olette. Hayner was just being an idiot. Again."

"But you two seem to argue like an old married couple." Hayner chirped. Roxas mentally slapped Hayner. Oh wait, he actually really _did _slap Hayner.

"Ow! Geez! I was _kidding, _Roxas!"

"So who's the lucky wife?"

If Roxas wasn't against hitting girls, Olette would be on the floor, crying in pain right now.

"He's not my _wife! _He's the guy that _destroyed _our hotel room last night!"

Olette's green eyes widened.  
"Really? Who is he? Someone we kn-"

"Here's the ice cream!" Axel said as he handed Hayner one and the other to Roxas, who, after much reluctancy to take it, gave in. Roxas couldn't resist sea-salt ice cream. It just _didn't happen, _no matter who it was handing it to him.

"It's this lucky redhead right here!" Hayner said, pointing at Axel. Said redhead raised a confused eyebrow.

"Lucky what?" Axel asked.

"They're being idiots." Roxas mumbled. "Unless you want to lose _more _of your braincells, I suggest you stop listening."

Axel didn't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Roxas had _replied _to his question, or the fact that he was actually _eating _the ice cream Axel had handed to him.

"So...Axel's the one that made those light bulbs explode in Roxas's room?"

Axel laughed nervously, Hayner laughed loudly, and Roxas laughed happily.

Wait. Scratch out that last part.

Roxas actually punched Hayner in the arm, and would have punched Axel too if Riku hadn't run up to them.

"Dude," Axel began, licking his sea-salt ice cream. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry a river and drown yourself in it."

Roxas shot Riku a smug look as the boy resisted the urge to bawl his eyes out.

"I think Sora lied when he said there were no hard feelings." Riku sat down on his own beach towel with a heavy sigh. "I think he's ignoring me."

Hayner and Olette both glanced at Roxas with wide eyes, their expressions reading, "_You didn't..."_

But Roxas's own smug smile was proof enough that, _oh _yes, he _did, _and was rather proud of himself.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette interrupted, as she stood up and tugged up both boys by the arm. "I saw this really cool looking seashell out that way, but it's too big for me to carry. Why don't you two help me carry it?"

Hayner groaned.  
"Again? Olette, how _big _does a seashell have to be if you can't even-"

Olette's glare could scare millions upon millions of children. Hayner gulped.

"O-okay. Let's go, Roxas!"

Riku looked up as the three walked away with a confused expression on his face until Axel layed down on his towel and poked Riku with his ice cream.

"You want it? Too salty for me."

Riku grimaced.

"Ew, no."

"I didn't think you'd be germaphobic."

"I'm not, really...it's just that, besides sharing your germs, I actually hate ice cream."

Axel closed his eyes contentedly.  
"So tell me again; What's got you down, my friend?"

* * *

Olette was a responsible girl who believed in justice and if anyone did something _she _felt was un-just, she confronted them. So when the brown-headed girl had found out that, _yes,_ Roxas _had _made Sora go along with his dare, she demanded an explanation.

"Olette." Hayner remarked. "You were _there _when Roxas dared Sora."

"Yes, Hayner, I was...but I didn't think Roxas was actually going to _make him _do it."

"I wasn't really planning on it until he _made_ me _apologize _either_." _Roxas stated bluntly.

"Wait, you mean Axel made light bulbs explode in your hotel room and _you _apologized?"

"Which side are you _on, _Olette?" Hayner asked.

Olette paused and crossed her arms, her face contorting into one of deep thought.  
"I'd like to get the story straight first. And besides, Hayner, I'm neutral. I see both good and bad on both sides."

Hayner rolled his eyes as the girl continued with, "So would you mind explaining the story?"

The blonde sighed.  
"Well, you already know about the dares. And basically what happened was that when Sora and I got back to our hotel room, our light bulbs _exploded. _We found out later that it was a malicious prank that Axel and Riku set up."

Olette tilted her head.  
"Really?...I mean, I could see maybe Axel pulling off stuff like that because he seems like a bit of a trouble maker...but Riku?"

Roxas nodded. "So then...if they did _that, _why did you apologize?"

Roxas huffed irritably.  
"Because my brother made me and said that if _I _didn't, _he_ would. And I don't want him to have to apologize for me."

"Why'd he want you to apologize?" Both Olette and Hayner asked.

"Because...I guess he thought I was being rude to Axel and Riku before, and he thought that maybe because I was _ignoring _them that they did it." He growled. "But that's still not a good reason for them to pull a potentially dangerous prank on us!"

"I see..." Olette finally replied after a long minute of silence.

"So then because he made you apologize, you made him go along with your dare?"

"Olette, it's just for a week. It's not like I'm forcing him to do it for a lifetime."

The girl sighed heavily. Well, in her eyes at least, if Sora had made Roxas pull through with his dare, Sora would have to do his in order for the deal to be just. That was the fair thing to do.

But..._but..._

"So, dude," Hayner said, which promptly snapped Olette out of her conflicting thoughts. "Does this mean you, Axel and Riku are friends now?"

Roxas squawked.  
"Of course _not, _HaynerI never wanted to be their friends in the first place! I just apologized, that's it. Sora is the one who invited them down to the beach with us."

"Oh." Hayner said, inwardly cursing at Roxas to just give up and make friends with the two. The boy was tired of losing sleep because _he_ was the lucky victim which had to listen to Roxas rant about them for hours on end.

"So how much money did you have to dish out for the repairs?"

"I had to pay pretty much all mine and Sora's spending money." The blonde scowled. "I plan on getting Axel and Riku to pay me back eventually."

"And," Olette interrupted. "The status on your hotel room?"

"It should be fixed up in a few hours."

Hayner grinned.  
_"Which means I can actually get some sleep tonight."_

"Do the hotel employees know that Axel and Riku did it?" The green-eyed girl asked.

Roxas shook his head reluctantly.  
"No. They didn't believe us because they said there was no solid proof that they _had _done it, even though Riku admitted it to us."

"Dude, that sucks."

"I know, Hayner. And...that means Sora and I will be limited in the things we can do for the next 2 days we're here."

"Yeah. Pretty much all you'll be doing now is hanging out by the beach and watching Spongebob on TV." Hayner grinned. "Have fun."

Olette stomped on his foot.

"Ow! Geez, Olette! I was kidding." The boy hopped up and down, guarding his precious foot from the girl. "You know, for someone who believes in justice and is so responsible, you're sure not fair when it comes to dealing out punishments!"

Olette stomped on Hayner's other foot.

"Jesus Christ!" Hayner shrieked, now hopping back and forth between both of his legs. Roxas watched the two with a blank stare until Olette smiled, placing both hands behind her back innocently. Roxas took a step back, unsure of what the girl was going to do next but knowingdamn well that _he _wasn't about to become her next target.

"Of course we'll loan you money, Roxas. You're our friend!" She shot a death glare at Hayner who immediately winced under the intensity. "_Right, _Hayner?"

"Y-...Yes ma'm." The boy replied.

"...Thanks guys." Roxas said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Don't mention it." Hayner muttered as Olette giggled to herself.

_"Girls are scary." _Both boys thought, chancing unsure glances at eachother as Olette called for them to follow her as she galloped away happily.

* * *

Sora hated this. No, _hate _was too soft of a word. Sora _loathed _this. Riku had eventually given up, which gave the brunette mixed feelings, something along the lines of "Hallelujah!" and "No, wait! Come back!".

He wanted Riku to stay and keep him company yet at the same time, Sora was being forbidden of that company and had to keep moving each time Riku stepped near him. After Riku had been snapped at by 2 crabs and had tripped over so many seashells that he had lost _count, _the silver-haired teen had walked away and retreated back to his friend. His new _best friend, _Axel.

Sora was starting to have second thoughts about Axel. He _had _forgiven the redhead for pulling that prank on them, but something felt weird. It was strange to see Riku already so close to someone who had _just _moved here. Infact, the only thing Sora knew was Axel's name and that the boy liked to pull pranks for attention. The brunette wondered just how much Riku knew about Axel already.

_"They're sharing a room...I guess that means they're pretty close..."_ Sora bit his lip. "_Wonder if Kairi knows..."_

Sadly, Sora waded in the water.  
"Maybe I should talk to Axel...maybe he could explain the situation to Riku so he doesn't think I hate him..." He muttered. "But then if Axel blabbed that I had blabbed to him about Riku, Roxas might find out and make my dare even _worse."_

The brunette sighed and glared at the sun.

_"Stupid sun. Shining so brightly when I'm gloomy. Where's the appropriate storm clouds when you need them?" _

* * *

"It's like we're from Romeo and Juliet. I'm the Montague, the one who must tread over a sea of obstacles to reach his one true love, lady Capulet."

"Only your 'lady' is a man and the only obstacle is blondie."

"_And_ you, Axel. I don't know if your little prank was a blessing in disguise or if it was a complete failure but for _some _reason, Sora's ignoring me now." Riku sighed dramatically. "Poor Romeo. What will he do when he finds out that the Juliet he wishes to court is no longer the Juliet who loved him?"

"Dude," Axel said, shaking his head slowly. "You did not just compare yourself to some chick play. And just so you know, Sora is as dense as they get. I highly doubt he considered his best friend a lover. Let alone compare his life to that of Juliet and her Romeo."

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks..."

"I don't see any windows." Axel rolled over on his stomach. "Nope, nothing but pure sunshine out here, buddy."

"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun."

"I hope Juliet brought suntan lotion with her. It'd be a shame if she got sunburned."

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon..."

"Moon? Riku, there hasn't been a full moon in _days." _

"Who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she..."

"Okay, seriously dude, stop it. You're scaring me."

"Be not her maid for she is envious!"

"Riku...I'll kick you."

"Her vestal livery is but-OWW! My ribs!"

"I can't believe you actually memorized that. You know, you might look like a tough badass on the outside, but inside your as mushy hearted as some lovesick girl."

"I was _kidding, _Axel. And if I had a list of each injury I've gotten so far on this trip, I swear it'd be at least 3 pages long, front _and _back."

Axel chuckled.  
"I wouldn't doubt it."

The aqua-eyed teen sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hands.  
"You think Sora has just finally snapped?"

Axel shrugged.  
"Dunno. Does he go through mood swings very often?"

"No, the only mood he's ever in is 'infinite happiness', plus one." Riku raised an eyebrow, staring out at the boy wading in the water. "He's acting kind of funny though. I wonder if it's because of what we did or if it's something else."

"Why don't you ask Roxas?"

"Because I'd rather not die an early death. Unlike Romeo, that's one poison I'm staying away from."

"You _have _memorized that play, haven't you?"

"Kairi...Kairi and Selphie made me watch the old movie. Not once, not twice, but at least 15 times." Riku shuddered. "Not only that, but they made me memorize Romeo's great speech so I could recite it at some school play. Selphie's in the drama club and she insisted that I'd be the perfect Romeo."

"Selphie?"

"Yeah. You know...the girl with the flippy brown hair who clings to Kairi and Namine like white on rice. She's in the same grade as Sora and Kairi."

"Hm. Really?" Axel sat up, stretching. "Haven't noticed. Guess I'll see her when we get back to school though, huh? We get new schedules."

Riku groaned.  
"Don't remind me."

"Yeah, I don't like to be reminded of it either. I actually have to take an extra class this year."

"Why?" Riku asked curiously.

"There's a required class at your school that wasn't required in the one in Hallow Bastion. Normally Freshmen take it, but I'll be taking that class too as an extra hour."

"Ouch. Sorry, dude."

Axel shook his head.  
"No it's fine, really." He stood up. "So hey, enough chit-chat. How about we actually go do something?"

"...Like what?"

"Well," Axel grinned. "I heard there's this secret cave close by that is supposedly haunted. How about we grab Rox and his friends to go check it out?"

* * *

A/N: Mew loves reviews, yes she does. So please, make me happy and click that little purple button. I don't care what kind of feedback you give me, but I'd love it if you took the time to tell me what parts you liked and maybe even give me a few suggestions to improve my writing. I promise, I won't bite your head off if you completely tear my work apart, so give me your honest opinions.

Also, I'm sorry for not replying to the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm just having a little trouble with my Hotmail account right now. Just know that I do read them and they do put a smile on my face because then I know people are actually _reading _this and maybe even enjoying it too. xD

They'll be getting back to school soon and I have alot of ideas bouncing around and I think that, very soon, things will start getting a bit more...what's the word? Angst...y...ish...I don't like alot of angst though so I'll try not to make it _too _depressing but don't expect it to be all sunshine and lollipops. (My nickname for Sora. Please shoot me.)

Mew loves yew

And ROFL how OOC can I make Riku? I'm having way too much fun picking on the boy. Tell me when you get sick of it. xD


	6. I'm not going in there

A/N: This will be the last chapter where they're at the beach. Whew! Took 6 chapters, but we're finally done with that mini-arc. This arc was actually meant to introduce part of the conflict. Eventually, I plan on it escalating and the end result will be...! Well, you'll just have to find out when I finish. So yes, after this chapter I'll be introducing the other characters into the story, like Namine, Kairi, Selphy, and some others I plan on throwing in. Also, character pasts will be revealed. Look forward to it!

Disclaimer: So in a desperate attempt to lure Roxas out, I layed out a trail of sea-salt ice cream to my bedroom. Then, I waited. And waited. And waited...eventually the ice cream melted and my plan had failed. Damn...better luck next time.

Pairings are the same as they've always been.

* * *

A long, long time ago, when Roxas and Sora were but wee little lads with a mother and father who were around more, they visited an aquatic world called "Atlantica". Atlantica was a nice place that inspired the little youngsters to swim and be merry. One day, a girl named Ariel who's father owned "Atlantica: Aquatic World" had met the young brothers and had decided to take them swimming with dolphins. Roxas was skeptical, even at such a young age, but Sora eventually convinced his younger brother to go, via using the puppy eyes. However, what happened next had put Roxas in a displeasing situation. Dolphins were usually gentle creatures, but when Roxas had accidentally kicked the dolphin he was holding on to, it had gone berserk and swam out far into the deep, deep ocean with Roxas holding on to the Dolphins' fin for dear life. When all was said and done, Roxas had coughed up ALOT of water, and ever since then, he has had a small fear of drowning. And a fear of dolphins. Can't forget the dolphins.

How this little history lesson relates to our story will be revealed soon enough, but let's start back at where we last left off, shall we?

* * *

"A secret cave?" Riku asked as he followed the redhead. "If this cave is such a big secret then how did _you _find out about it?"

Axel shrugged. "I have my sources."

"And...how do you plan on getting Roxas and his friends to go when he _hates _us?"

"Hate is such a strong word, Riku." Axel replied. "Besides, I'm sure he doesn't _hate _us. I mean, he apologized, didn't he?"

"I have a feeling Sora pushed him to do that and for whatever reason, Roxas agreed." Riku sighed. "Axel, I really don't think Roxas is going to follow us into a secret cave. He already thinks we're some trouble making perverts."

"You make a good point...but I've already thought of that. And I have a plan. He'll go." Axel patted Riku on the head. "Just trust me, would ya'?"

"Last time I trusted you it turned out badly. I'm starting to wonder if you even have a fully functional brain."

"Hey!" Axel retorted. "I have a brilliant brain, thank you very much. Unlike _someone _I know, I actually put mine to good use!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get us in even more trouble with Roxas, genius."

"Riku, Riku...do you honestly think I'd do something like that?"

"You already _did." _Riku snapped. "Just tell me what your bright idea is and _maybe _I'll go along with it."

"Well," Axel smiled. "The plan is that we get blondie to go to the cave. The end."

"That's it?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Maybe." Axel said, and Riku groaned. "But trust me, this will be alot better than my last plan. Count on it."

* * *

Sora was a naive kid who trusted others far too easily. So when he was floating on his back in the water and Axel had asked if they could talk, Sora eagerly nodded his head. Of course, when Axel had asked to talk, Sora thought it would be about how he was ignoring Riku and had silently wondered if he could find a way to _hint _at Axel that he didn't hate Riku but that he was being forced to ignore him. The brunette hadn't expected the redhead to begin their little chit-chat with, "So I'm kidnapping you."

Sora's blue eyes widened and he made a weird, choking sound.  
"Wh-...What? Kidnapping me?!"

"Hush, Sora. Not so loud or your brother might hear us."

"You're kidnapping me?!" Sora shrieked.

"Sora, calm down."

"How am I supposed to be calm when you just said you were _kidnapping _me?" Sora suddenly froze. "Wait...do kidnappers usually tell the people they're kidnapping that they're kidnapping them?"

"No, not usuallly." Axel replied. "But I'm going to need your cooperation in this. That's why I told you."

Sora sighed heavily and stared down at the water. Should he go along with this?

"It's a plan to get Roxas to trust me and Riku and maybe even get him to become friends with us."

Yes. Yes, Sora _would _go along with this because if Roxas became friends with Riku and Axel, maybe Sora wouldn't have to ignore Riku anymore.

Almost a little_ too _willingly Sora nodded his head.

"Alright!" He crowed. "I'll go along with your plan! So where is my kidnapper taking me?"

Axel's grin widened. Sora was a very...reasonable kid.

"To a cave. Riku is already leaving your brother a note in your hotel room. After your brother finds the note, he'll follow the directions and find us at the cave. And then, that's when things get _good." _

* * *

"So where do you two wanna go eat?" Hayner asked as the trio walked along the shore line.

"You mean three, Hayner." Olette remarked. "Sora's coming along too."

"Oh joy. More people to pay for."

Olette glared at Hayner who swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed nervously.  
"I-..I mean, yay! That means we all get to eat together. Awesome!"

"It's fine, Hayner." Roxas sighed. "Sora and I can just eat at the hotel. The food is free with the kind of room we bought."

"No, Roxas." Olette said with a soft smile. "It's fine. Hayner doesn't mind paying for the two of you!" She coughed and shot a glare at the boy. "_Right, _Hayner?"

"Of course not!" Hayner said, obvious panic in his voice. "You just leave the bill to me!"  
_"Damn Olette. Making me pay when she has money too..." _

"So where is Sora anyway?" Olette asked curiously. "I don't see him anywhere. He was swimming when we left, wasn't he?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he went back to the hotel." Roxas shrugged. "Really, guys, you don't have to pay for us. I can just eat the hotel's food. It's not that-"

"-No!" Olette protested. "It'd be our pleasure to take you and Sora out to eat."

"Yeah. Right. _Our _pleasure." Hayner muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Hayner dearest?"  
Olette's grin could make millions of children piss their pants in fear.

"I said, of course it'd be our pleasure, Roxas! Better yet, how about you meet us down at the restaurant?"

"Oh!" Olette giggled. "Yeah. We'll go reserve some seats. You and Sora just meet us at that new restaurant. It's called, 'Beauty and Beast's Bistro'."

"Alright." Roxas agreed. "We'll be down there in a few minutes."

Olette nodded, grabbed Hayner's hand, and then took off toward the restaurant happily.

* * *

Riku was a bright boy. Granted, he was a bright boy who got pulled into alot of stupid situations, but if Sora had willingly agreed to go along with Axels _brilliant _plan, then who was Riku to interfere?

He had slipped the note under Roxas's hotel room door and had returned to the cave. It was a fairly small cave that split into two separate paths once you entered. The right lead to a pool of water that was pretty deep. Above the pool was a small little section where someone could sit or dive off of. The left path was a small corridor that would lead to that small little opening above the pool.

When Riku had arrived at the cave, Sora was sitting above the pool contentedly. He was staring at the water with a calm expression while he swung his legs back and forth as they dangled off the side of the ledge. Riku took a deep breath and slowly walked up to Sora who was oblivious to his surroundings and _much_ too absorbed in his thoughts.

"Hey." Sora jumped. "Ah, sorry if I scared you, Sora."

No response.  
And Riku felt his heart sink.

"Thanks for going along with Axel's plan. Especially after what we pulled on you and your brother. I'm grateful that you trusted us." Riku smiled softly. "It really means alot, you know?"

No response.  
And Sora mentally punched Roxas in the face.

"Is there something wrong?" Riku asked tentatively. "Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Still no response.

"Oh, I see..." Slowly, the silver-haired teen sat back-to-back to Sora. "Still mad about that prank we pulled, right?"

Sora flinched as Riku sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry. Originally, it was Axel's idea to do that to your room. He...wanted Roxas to pay attention to him. I...I'll admit I helped and I'm sorry. Just...I'll understand if you won't forgive me, but know that I regret going along with Axel's plan earlier. I'm really sorry, Sora."

And again, silence filled the cave and Riku was positive that the brunette hated him. He stood up, ready to go find Axel who was currently setting up something at the entrance before a small hand pulled Riku back down. Riku's aqua eyes widened with confusion as Sora let go and fidgeted nervously.

"D-...don't leave, Riku." Sora whispered.

Riku raised an eyebrow at the flustered brunette before he nodded and sat back down.  
"Alright. I won't leave."

Sora nodded nervously and turned back around, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sora..." Riku began, now staring at the shorter boy's back. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Sora flinched again and inhaled sharply before shaking his head.

"Then it's something else, right?"

A nod.

"Alright." Riku sighed. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong right now. I won't push you."

Sora nodded again and felt the sudden urge to throw spears at Roxas. He hoped this plan would work. He _needed _this plan to work before his best friend became impatient and decided that he was too much trouble.

_"Riku might think I really do hate him and leave...I don't want that." _Sora sighed softly, closing his eyes. "_I didn't think Roxas's dare would be this hard. Riku, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

* * *

Roxas _expected_ Axel to come up with more stupid pranks after the last one he pulled. Roxas _expected_ Riku to go along with the redhead's stupid plans. What Roxas _didn't _expect was for them to _kidnap _his older brother.

"We're holding your brother hostage. Directions are on the back of this note. If you ever want to see your precious brother again come to the cave.

_Or else_. "

"Axel..." Roxas growled under his breath. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, storming out of his hotel room and dropping the note once he had memorized the directions. Strange glances were shot his way as he ran out of the hotel, a determined but _pissed _expression on his face as he made his way to the cave where Sora was being held.

Upon arriving there, he was greeted by the redhead who had convinced Sora to go along with his plan.

Well actually, Axel didn't have _time _to greet Roxas before the blonde pounced on the older teenager and began clawing at him.

"_You bastard!" _Roxas screamed. "Where's my brother? Where is he! If you did something to him-"

"Woah, woah!" Axel said, a playful smirk on his lips. "Roxas, if you wanted me _that _badly, all you had to do was ask."

The seething blonde slapped Axel who threw him off and shot his hands out infront of him to protect himself from anymore attacks.

"Calm down, blondie. You're acting like I _killed _him."

"Where is he!" Roxas snapped. "If you don't show me where he is _right now, _I swear to God I'll-"

"Roxas, I said calm down."

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to stay calm when you're holding Sora hostage!!"

"He's in the cave, safe and sound." Axel grinned. "All you have to do is go free him. Take the path on the right and you'll find your dear older brother."

Roxas didn't even stay to chew Axel out. He ran down the path, determined to find and free Sora from the evil clutches that were holding him hostage, and then-

_SPLASH!_

-and then Roxas fell into a pool of water, gasping for air as he flailed his arms about.

* * *

"Man, where are they?" Hayner groaned, leaning back against his chair.

"Roxas said it would only take him a minute to grab Sora." Olette added worriedly. "I hope nothing bad happened to them..."

"You don't think maybe Axel pulled another prank on them and now Sora and Roxas are at the hospital, do you?" Hayner laughed. And then froze. And then shot up from his seat as both teenagers shouted, "Oh my _God!_" before running out of Beauty and Beast's Bistro and to the hotel.

"You don't think Axel and Riku would do something like that, do you?" Hayner asked as the two ran.

"I'm not sure, but we have to at least check. Better to be safe than sorry!" Olette replied.

When they arrived at Roxas and Sora's room, they both knocked violently on the door before it opened by itself.

"Oh geez!" Olette shrieked. "The door's open! Something bad must've hap-"

"-What's this note?" Hayner interrupted as he picked up the small piece of paper and read it outloud.

* * *

Sora, who was currently thinking of ways to communicate with Riku _indirectly, _held his breath as he heard his brother outside the cave screaming something the brunette could barely make out. Riku stood up and groaned.

"Sora...when Axel told you the plan, did he tell you what happened _after _Roxas got here?"

Sora shook his head and Riku gulped.

"Sora, he told me he _did_ tell you...are you sure?"

Sora shook his head again, this time facing Riku.

"..._Fuck._" Riku whispered.

The brunette stared at the teenager curiously.

"The only reason I went along with this is because Axel told me _you _approved of it. What if this plan is really-"

_SPLASH!_

_"_-...stupid.."

"S-..Sora!" Roxas screamed. "H...Help! Sora! Where are you?!"

Sora spun around and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"Roxas..." Sora whispered as Axel ran up behind the brunette and Riku with a giant grin on his face.

"And now, ladies and gents, this is where our hero swims to the ledge and climbs up the stone wall to save his beloved brother!"

"How the hell is this even a _plan _to get Roxas to like us?!" Riku shrieked.

"Simple, Riku m'boy!" Axel said proudly. "Once Roxas makes it up here, he'll see that Sora was just having fun and wanted to spend time with us. He'll say that he's the one that really left the hostage note and will tell his brother that the only reason he did all this was so that blondie could lighten up and see that we're really not that bad! Then, we'll all have fun swimming in this cave and-"

"...Roxas...can't swim..."

"Huh? What was that, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Roxas...he...can't swim..." Sora repeated before turning to look at the redhead with a horrified expression.

_Shit._

* * *

By the time that Hayner and Olette had made it to the cave, Axel had dived into the pool of water and pulled the blonde out. Roxas coughed up some water before he began hitting the moronic redhead and Sora had grabbed at his brother and pulled him back.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled. "I'm fine! See? I'm fine!"

"This _idiot _won't be!" The blonde snarled as he struggled to get free from his older brother's grip.

"Alright, calm down blondie!" Axel said. Roxas's rage grew. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim!"

"Oh, you'll _be sorry _once I'm done with you!"

"Roxas!" Olette screamed from the entrance of the cave. "Roxas! Where are you? Are you hurt? Is Sora okay?"

"Olette..." Sora said, wondering if this day could get _any _worse. "Olette! We're down here! Take the right path but don't run!"

Soon, Olette and Hayner joined the 4 boys. Roxas looking like he could _kill _something, Riku looking like he could _kill _something and cry his eyes out, Sora looking like he was about to fall to the ground in a fit of tears and frustration, and Axel looking the calmest out of the group.

"Dude," Hayner asked as he stared at them in awe. "Are you all alright? Did someone _die?_"

"No," Roxas snapped. "But someone's _about _to."

Olette smiled nervously, patting the blonde on the shoulder as she nodded at Sora to let him go. Slowly, Sora released his grip on the younger teen.

Olette held out her arms infront of Axel so Roxas couldn't rip him to shreds.  
"I don't know what he did, Roxas-"

"Then _kindly _move out of the way, Olette!"

"-But why don't we just go back to the hotel for now. I think..." She glanced around the room, her voice obviously panicked. "I think we should all just go back to our rooms and calm down before someone gets seriously hurt, okay?"

Roxas bit his lip in frustration before whipping around and clenching his fists. He wanted to _kill _Axel. He wanted to strangle the redhead until he couldn't _breathe_ anymore. And that was only the beginning of the hatred Roxas felt for Axel.

But Olette was right. Even if Roxas _hated _to admit it, killing him in the cave would only involve other people getting hurt. Lord knows what Sora would do to interfere to save the dumbass redhead and silver-haired teen.

"Just because you rescued me," He said, directing his speech at Axel. "Don't expect any thanks or kind words! _You're _the one that set this up in the first place! You can forget about us _ever _being friends, so just _stop_ before I really _do _kill you. You too, Riku. Don't think _you're _off the hook just because Sora's too naive and is stupid enough to be _friends _with someone like _you, _you filthy piece of trash!"

Roxas stormed out of the cave, Olette close behind as Sora froze and opened his mouth to say something in protest but then quickly shut it when no words came to mind. He reached out to Riku, to apologize, to just say "_Sorry",_ but then pulled his hand back with a shakey sigh as he walked out of the cave.

"Dude, Axel," Hayner asked, breaking the unnerving silence. "What did you _do?"_

Riku turned around slowly, not even glancing at Axel or Hayner before walking away sadly from the two. Well shit, didn't this plan go utterly wrong?

Needless to say, Axel felt _guilty. _The happy-go-lucky, laid-back _Axel _felt _guilty. _

"I just set it up so blondie would swim to his brothers' rescue!" He snapped at Hayner, obviously frustrated. "I didn't know he couldn't swim! Sheesh! Will everyone just _get off _my fucking back?!"

Hayner's eyebrows shot up.  
"Axel, remember when I said that Roxas didn't like to swim?"

"Yeah?" The redhead replied bitterly

"Well, I meant to say that Roxas has a fear of drowning."

Slowly, Hayner turned around and walked away.

Roxas hated Riku. Roxas hated Axel.

And Riku now hated Axel too.

Wasn't life _grand?_

* * *

The next two days of the groups' small trip to the beach had gone by unpleasantly. Riku wanted to strangle Axel who would try to calm the poor boy down after what had happened at the cave. Eventually, Riku had given in and forgiven Axel but still felt terrible and just wanted to crawl into a corner and _die._

Roxas ranted as Sora about how much he _hated _Riku and Axel and how naive Sora always was.

As for Sora...well, he felt so confused about the whole thing. Mr. Sunshine and Lollipops was _miserable. _He had tried to explain to Roxas about how he had _willingly _gone along with Axel's plan and had told Roxas that Axel's intentions were _not _evil. Roxas didn't believe a word of it.

Both parties spent the next two days secluded from eachother until it was time to go home. And even then, they took separate trains back to Twilight Town.

What would happen next could be described as both wonderful and painful but either way, Roxas wanted to shoot himself.

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho! I wanna hug poor Sora and Riku. I'm so mean to them.

I had this really descriptive idea for the (bat)cave, but then I decided that explaining how a cave looked would become boring to read. Thus, you get the revised version! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun typing it. (:

And sorry if it seems like I went through the events really fast. I tried to make it run at a steady pace.

As always, tell me what you think! Feedback/Suggestions/Etc are all welcomed. I love you all for even reading this far and sticking with me! You're all the bestest and every little review you leave me motivates me to keep up with this. Seriously. You all rock hardcore!


	7. You're not very convincing

A/N: I've been waiting to introduce more characters to the story to make it...well..._more interesting. _I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! You people make my world go 'round, really.

Disclaimer: So instead of stealing Roxas this time, I went after Demyx. Zexion and Xigbar didn't like that idea too much and now I have one eye and a bump on my head. Stupid Zexy and his dictionary.

* * *

"So, Roxas, how was your spring break?" 

"My spring break was _hell, _Namine."

The blue-eyed girl froze and tilted her head.  
"Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't believe the pain I had to go through." Roxas groaned.

It was the Monday after spring break and all the students in the school were grudgingly making their way to their first hour with forlorn faces. Some complaining about how spring break had ended too _quickly, _and some complaining about how it had gone by so slow that they had been _bored out of their mind. _You can't please all the people all of the time, it seemed.

For Roxas, spring break hadn't gone by fast enough. He had put up with enough of Riku and Axel for a _lifetime _and was glad that they were back at school where the majority of the time, Roxas could avoid them.

"Hey Rox!" Axel called from down the hall.

Or maybe he couldn't avoid them at all.

Namine raised a delicate eyebrow at the redhead before turning to look at the scowling blonde who grabbed the girls hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Roxas?" Namine said. "Hey, you know Axel?"

"Unfortunately." Roxas muttered irritably as they trudged past students who were walking the opposite direction.

"Roxas, you realize our first hour is the other direction, right?"

"We're taking the long way."

"You know, Axel called your name and you just turned around." Namine chuckled nervously. "You're not _avoiding_ him, are you?"

"I am."

The blonde girl paused and brought Roxas to a hault.  
"Why are you avoiding him? I mean, I don't know him that well, but Kairi said that Riku and him are good friends. He can't be that bad."

"Your sister doesn't know that Riku and Axel are actually perverted little _demons, _Namine."

Namine shuffled her feet nervously as Roxas let go of her hand and started heading toward their class again. The blonde girl followed close behind.

"I think Kairi makes good decisions. And I think that if she and Riku are friends, then that must mean Riku is a good person." Roxas rolled his eyes as Namine continued. "I hang out with Riku sometimes. He's not that bad...and if he's friends with Axel, then maybe-"

Roxas felt like he was going through deja vu. I mean, _geez, _did _everyone _have to defend Riku whenever Roxas exposed the boy for what he truly was?

"You can think whatever you want, Namine. It's your choice to make, not mine. But I _don't _trust them."

Namine sighed as they entered their first class. It was a required class, Health, and everyone had to take it. Usually Freshmen were the only students in the classroom, _but-_

"Oh, hey Rox. Didn't know you were in my first hour too!" Axel laughed from across the room. "So what's with you this morning? I called you from down the hall! You didn't answer back!"

"Axel..." Roxas growled as the redhead made his way over to the blonde boy and girl. "What are _you _doing here? This is a Freshman class!"

"Well," Axel said, scratching the back of his head boredly. "This class is required here but it wasn't at my school in Hallow Bastion. So, I'm taking it this year."

Roxas bit his tongue and clenched his fists shut as he stormed past Axel and made his way to his seat. Namine stood at the door's entrance with wide blue eyes as she wondered what Axel must've done to make Roxas so angry. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"So what's your name, m'lady?" Axel asked with a grin.

"I'm Namine." The blonde girl replied with a weak smile. "You're Axel, correct?"

"Yup! Nice to meet you, Namine."

"You too."

Roxas glared at the ground as Namine and Axel talked. He _hated _this. The fuming blonde tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently as the teacher entered the room.

_"It's the first day of the new semester...but I can't get a schedule change for a required class. Damn it! Out of all the classes, why this one?!"_

Namine took her seat behind Roxas, smiling at him as she made her way to her seat with sympathetic eyes.

"So, class," The teacher, Aerith Gainsborough, said as she entered. "We have a new student today that will be joining us for the rest of this semester. Axel, if you would introduce yourself."

Axel grinned and walked to the center of the room next to Aerith.

"Yo!" He began, shooting a glance at Roxas who was currently doing his best to stare at _anything _that wasn't Axel. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized? I'm originally from Hallow Bastion and I'm a third year student. I have to take this class because it's required so don't think I'm some dumbass that couldn't pass Health the first two times."

"Oh my." Aerith said as she placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. "I-...I see. Thank you, Axel."

"No problem, Gainsborough." Axel replied. "So where are ya' putting me?"

"Oh, yes. Um, let's see." The brunette picked up a sheet from the small pedestal behind her and scanned it. "Let's sit you in between Rikku and Roxas."

Roxas took a gun out of his pocket and shot himself...

...in a metaphorical sense, of course.

* * *

_Two days_. After today, Sora only had two more days and he was _free. _Roxas had talked to Kairi on Sunday and had asked the girl to keep an eye on Sora. Even though Riku was a third year and Sora was a second year, Roxas had convinced Kairi to keep an eye on his older brother so he would not talk to Riku. 

Kairi had agreed to go along with it. If not for the amusement it might bring, then for the free paopu tea Roxas had received from the coffee shop he used to work at. Kairi _loved _paopu tea.

"Traitor." Sora muttered as the two walked to their first class, English.

"Oh, c'mon Sora!" Kairi giggled. "After today, you only have Tuesday and Wednesday and then you're free to stop ignoring Riku again!"

"Traitor." The brunette repeated. "I can't believe you're actually going along with this, Kairi! I thought you were my friend!"

"I _am _your friend, Sora." The redheaded girl replied. "You're acting like the world is ending. How hard can it be to ignore Riku for a few days?"

Sora groaned.

"Kairi, you don't know _how _hard it's been. Spring break...it was bad, Kairi. _Real _bad."

"Roxas already told me what happened, you know. Of course, I'm sure he exaggerated when he called Riku and Axel the 'perverted demons from Hell' but-"

"If you know how hard it's been then _why_ did you agree to go along with this?"

"For the tea. Duh." Kairi grinned as Sora slammed his head on his desk. "And maybe to see what will happen. Just don't think of it too hard! You'll get through this. It's not like you see Riku all that much anyway. He's a third year, after all."

The brunette sighed.  
"Just promise me that if Riku asks, I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?"

Kairi nodded while she walked to her respective seat and the English teacher entered the room. Sora sighed heavily at his desk. Today was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

"Riku!" Tidus called from the back of the room as the silver-haired teen entered and took his seat next to the boy. "Dude, my spring break was a total bore. All I did was play blitz ball with Wakka the whole time." Tidus grinned. "How'd things go at the beach?" 

"Things could've been better..." Riku mumbled and Tidus winced.

"Ouch. That bad?"

"Probably worse than what you're thinking. And that's only the _beginning _of it."

"Sorry dude." Tidus said as the teacher walked in and the class quieted down.

"Independent study." The teacher said as he walked in. "This next month you'll be writing your own articles about _anything _you want. After all, working for the school newspaper means you have to be creative. I'd like something original from all of you."

The teacher then raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Oh right, sorry if that seemed too straight-forward. How was your spring break, everyone?"

The entire class replied with either groans, squeals, or just the usual "Eh" that meant _nothing _exciting had happened during their spring break.

"Glad to see that I have the same, exciting class as last semester. Alright, now as I was saying, you'll all be choosing your own topic to be writing for an article."

"Independent articles huh?" Tidus whispered. "Hey! Maybe you could do an article about how miserable your spring break was!"

Riku glared at Tidus.

"Lighten up, would ya'? I was just kidding, Riku."

"It's a touchy subject, Tidus." Riku muttered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got dumped." Tidus grinned mischievously. "But good thing I know better because Riku could _never _get a girlfriend."

Riku's glare intesified.  
"Yeah, and like _you're _the ladies man." The aqua-eyed teen whispered.

Tidus squawked before the teacher cleared his throat loudly.

"Tidus!"

The boy yelped.

"Y-..Yes sir?"

"Would you mind repeating the five top rules of Journalism!"

"Ri...Right now? Without my notes?"

"Yes! Right now, boy. Unless you'd rather get a detention."

Riku chuckled to himself and Tidus shot the boy a glare before he slowly repeated the five rules of Journalism.

"Very good. Take a seat."

Tidus sighed in relief as he plopped back down on his chair.  
"Dude!" He whispered. "Not cool!"

"Maybe you should write about how you're always being picked on." Riku replied with a smirk.

"Haha. Aren't you just the comedian?"

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Roxas was in what he considered Hell. Or at the very least pre-Hell. The underworld Lord must've _loved _irritating the poor blonde because if it wasn't bad enough that Axel now sat in the seat next to Roxas, the redhead was now writing notes to the seething boy. Of course, Roxas ignored these notes...at least until Axel started tapping on Roxas's desk while Aerith asked everyone how their spring break was. 

"Psst! Rox, hey!"

Roxas shot a death glare at the redhead but did not reply. Namine cleared her throat nervously and smiled at Axel.

"Axel," She whispered. "I think Roxas is a little...irritable right now."

"Psh. He always is, Namine, 'case you didn't notice."

Roxas's death glare could scare the grim reaper.

"Aw, c'mon, Rox! Don't give me that look! I apologized a million times about what happened at the beach. I just wanted to ask if you-"

"No." Roxas snapped. "Whatever it is, no, Axel."

"But I-"

"-And so, class!" Aerith announced loudly as she clasped her hands together. "We're going to be dividing into groups of four!"

Roxas, Axel and Namine all froze as they looked up at the young, brunette teacher.

"This is a group project and I expect you all to divide the work equally, got that? Let's see...how about...Paine, Reno, Roxas and Rikku as one group-"

Roxas inwardly cheered.

And then Rikku shot her hand up.

"Teach! I wanna be in a group with Namine! Please?"

Aerith sighed.  
"Well..."

Fuu and Rai raised their hands next.

"Um, yes, Fuu? Rai?"

"We'd like to be on Reno's team, y'know?" Rai replied. Fuu simply nodded.

"Um...alright. Then how about Paine, Reno, Fuu and Rai as one group...and Axel, Namine, Rikku and Roxas as another?"

Roxas spluttered, ready to protest before Rikku squealed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thanks teach!"

Aerith chuckled as she paired off more groups.

Roxas wanted to shoot himself.

_Again. _

When Aerith was finally done assigning everyone partners she smiled and began explaining the project.

"You'll be working on something called 'Parenthood'."

The blonde boy took out the invisible gun.

"All groups will be in charge of watching over 2 eggs. Each egg is to be returned by the end of the month in perfect condition. You may decorate it however you like, but they _must _be uncracked and just generally unharmed in order for your group to receive a passing grade. There will be homework, lots of it, which means you'll be spending time at eachothers' houses."

Roxas pulled the trigger and Axel's wide grin got wider. Rikku smiled at Namine happily as the blonde girl returned the smile while shooting nervous glances at her friend who currently had an expression that read, "Lord, strike me where I stand. Just smite me with that holy thunder of yours and _take me away from this Hell."  
_

* * *

"Selphie, that's not the chapter we're on." 

The clumsy brunette smiled nervously and nodded.

"I...I knew that! I was just...testing you! Let's see...Ahem...Romeo doth thy name-"

"Wrong scene, Selphie."

Selphie was a cheerful girl who was clumsy and believed in love at first sight. So one would expect that she would be on the edge of her seat as the class read 'Romeo and Juliet' in play form outloud. But whoever thought _that _was _wrong. _Selphie was in the drama club, after all, and had performed this play so many times that she knew the story like the back of her hand. After a while, it got boring, and so the young girl was a victim of random instances where she would drift off to sleep, all the while trying to keep up with whatever scene she had to read.

"We're at Act 2, scene-"

_Briiiiiinnngggg!_

"Oh, looks like we're out of time." The teacher stood up from where he was sitting. "Alright. I want you all to read the rest of Act 2 by tomorrow. And Selphie!"

The girl jumped as she gathered her things, turning her head around nervously.

"Y...Yes?"

"If you don't get _your _act together, I'll send you to the disciplinary committee!"

The girl nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as she exited the class with Sora and Kairi.

"Man, I can never get a break, huh?" Selphie sighed as she lugged her heavy books in her backpack. "Romeo and Juliet _this_...Romeo and Juliet _that_..." The girl place a hand on her hip proudly. "I'm tired of Romeo and Juliet! How about something new! Something refresh-"

_Sigh._

"-...ing..."

Selphie glanced over at the one who had emitted a heavy sigh, and her eyes widened.

"S...Sora? What's got you down, man?"

Kairi chuckled.  
"Sora here's sad 'cause he's forbidden to talk to his lover."

Something inside Selphie exploded.

"R-...Really?! Oh how tragic! It's just like Romeo and Juliet! Oh loves' woes!" The girl sighed dramatically. "I wish _my _life was like that! So spill, Sora! Who's the lover you're forbidden from?"

Sora's face was redder than a tomato.

"He...He's not my _lover!" _Sora shouted, which earned him some strange glances from nearby students. His face turned an even redder color, if that was possible. "He's...a friend...and I can't talk to him for a while..."

"How sad! How tragic!" Selphie announced loudly. "So who is he, Sora? Who is the friend whom you are being torn away from?"

Kairi laughed nervously.  
"You're making it sound so..."

"Dramatic?" Selphie suggested. Kairi nodded. "Well, maybe a little, but...this is about the only amount of excitement I get these days. Life's kinda boring when you're in Highschool, you know?"

"...Riku..." Sora mumbled under his breath. "I'm ignoring Riku."

Selphie gasped.  
"Riku?!"

"N-..Not so loud, Selphie." Sora muttered embarrassedly.

"This truly is a tragic lovers' tale!" Sora squawked but Selphie continued. "Sora, you've rekindled my love for Romeo and Juliet!" The brunette girl began to skip down the hall cheerfully as she called, "See you at lunch!"

Sora fidgeted nervously as Kairi raised an eyebrow at Sora and giggled.

"Wh-..What's so funny?" Sora stuttered.

"You. It's funny to see how you over-react to the tiniest things." Sora opened his mouth to protest before Kairi patted him on the shoulder. "But don't worry about it. Once Wednesday passes by, I'm sure everything will get better."

"I hope so, Kairi." Sora sighed. "I _really _hope so."

* * *

"Independent articles, huh?" Tidus said as both himself and Riku exited the classroom. "So what do you think you're _really_ going to do your article about?" 

Riku shrugged.  
"Not sure yet."

"Really? Hm. I think I might do a sports kind of article about blitz ball."

The silver-haired teen laughed as he grabbed his stuff out of his locker.  
"That's really not much of a shock."

"So what's got you down?"

Riku had to _take a step back_ he was so taken off guard by the sudden change in subject. He cleared his throat, fixing his eyes ahead of him as both boys began walking towards their second hour.

"It's not a big deal. Just the same things, really."

"Uh huh." Tidus said boredly. "Now tell me the truth this time, minus the bullshit."

"It'd probably be better to ask me at lunch or something."

Tidus sighed and patted the silver-haired boy on the back as they arrived at Riku's next class. "Alright, fine. Guess this is where we part ways. Later man."

"Yeah, see ya'." Riku said as he entered the classroom and he took his seat next to Axel. He didn't even have time to set his books on his desks before Axel announced,

"So man, me and Rox are paired up for this Health project."

Riku choked on air and stared at Axel with a shocked expression.

"Wait...Health was the class that wasn't required at your other school?"

"Yeah, crazy right? But it gets better!" Axel smiled proudly. "I'm gonna be a papa!"

Riku suffocated and passed out. Or at least, he would have if Axel hadn't added on, "Oh, but not really. We're just taking care of some eggs."

"Dude, give me a freakin' heart-attack!"

"Yeah, but you wanna know something funny?" The redhead laughed. "Roxas is my wife!"

Riku experienced sudden heart failure.

"W-..WHAT?!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at the duo.

"Chill out, man. I mean in the Health project. And I'm also married to Rikku and Namine."

Riku inhaled deeply, trying to calm his fast heartbeat before he really _did _have a heart-attack.

"So I guess that means...Roxas won't be in total Hell if he's with Namine."

"Hey!" Axel defended. "I'm not _that _bad, really!" Riku snorted. "Alright, alright...so maybe I made a few mistakes before, but..." Riku huffed irritably. "Okay! I admit, I did some pretty stupid shit at the beach and I'm sorry, Riku. I'm _sorry. _Sheesh. How many times do I have to apologize about that?"

"Until Sora starts talking to me again."

Axel groaned.  
"Oh geez, with a brother like Roxas, that's going to be a _long _time. But...I actually think I have a decent plan and-"

"Oh _no." _Riku said, shaking his head furiously. "No, no, _no. _We're not doing another one of your idiotic plans, Axel."

"Aww! Riku, you know third time's the charm!" Axel chirped."Besides, I promise it's not anything really stupid! I actually thought this one out!"

"...Maybe I should write an article about your stupid mistakes..." Riku mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So tell me your _genius _plan _this time, _Axel."

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around, invisible storm clouds were already hovering above Roxas's head. 

"Dude," Hayner said. "Why so gloomy?"

"Roxas just...He's having kind of a bad day." Namine stated quietly.

"Really?" Olette piped in. "Did something happen?"

"Well..." Namine glanced over at Roxas who was currently throwing eggs at Axel. In his mind, at least.  
"We were paired off in groups for Health..."

"Oh!" Olette said. "Yeah, we were too. Myself, Hayner, Pence and Vivi are all in the same group!"

"You got off lucky." Roxas muttered.

"Aww, c'mon dude!" Hayner joked. "It can't be _that _bad."

"Axel."

"Or um...you know...shit happens. And it's only for a month! How bad can it be?"

Namine sighed and stared down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Roxas. Rikku just wanted to be partners with me so badly..."

"You don't have to apologize, Namine." Roxas sighed.

"Was it really _that bad _over spring break?" Pence asked.

Hayner, Olette and Roxas all turned to look at the boy with grim expressions.

"G...Guess so." Pence chuckled nervously.

"I think I actually hate Axel more than Riku." Roxas remarked. "I mean, _before_, Riku was just a pervert who got on my nerves. But at least he wasn't a pervert who got on my nerves _and _pulled stupid stunts like Axel."

"I'm sure if you just talked to Axel-"

"Oh, believe me Namine, there's no getting through to that moron. He_ hears_ the words but his brain can't _comprehend_ them."

"Well you'll have to talk to him anyway for that dumb project, right?" Hayner said.

"Don't remind me." Roxas sighed. "Any moment of peace I can get without that redhead crossing my mind-"

"What redhead?" Kairi asked as both Sora and herself walked up to the group.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Namine said before raising an eyebrow. "Where's Selphie?"

"Yeah." Hayner said. "Usually she sticks to you like glue."

"Oh. Selphie, Tidus, Rikku and Wakka are all doing club-related things. First day back, you know?" Kairi grinned. "So, which redhead were you all talking about."

"Axel." Hayner replied, and Roxas's expression seemed to get worse just by _hearing _his name.

"You mean that new Junior?" Kairi asked.

Hayner nodded his head.  
"Yeah. You heard about what happened, right?"

"Roxas already told me." Kairi said nervously. "And I think-"

"Hey honey!"

Everyone froze as they turned to look at Axel who was smiling almost _too _sweetly at Roxas, and Riku who was waving at the group.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, hey Riku!" Kairi smiled. Sora fidgeted nervously and hid behind Kairi. "And Axel."

"Hey." Riku replied.

Roxas growled under his breath and stormed away, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette close behind.

"Geez, is your brother _still _mad, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Y...yeah." The brunette squeaked.

"Why are you hiding behind Kairi?"

"I just...um..." Sora turned around and walked away. "Excuse me."

Riku reached out to grab Sora but then pulled back upon realizing that _he _was the one Sora was avoiding.

"You know," Kairi remarked upon seeing the sad look on Riku's face. "Sora wouldn't avoid you unless he had a reason, Riku."

"So he really _does _hate me..."

"N-no! That's not what I-"

"It's fine, Kairi." Riku said as he walked off.

Axel scratched the back of his head.  
"Geez, all this drama is starting to drive me up the wall."

Kairi smiled and chuckled to herself.  
"Eh, welcome to highschool. Home of what could be the best live soap opera _ever_."

"Heh. Teenage drama sucks." The redhead held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Axel. You're Kairi, right?"

"Yeah." Kairi replied as she shook his hand. "And you must be the 'Axel' Roxas is always talking about."

Axel's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He smirked.

"But not necessarily in a good way. It seems you pissed off our little bundle of blonde joy."

"Yeah, I seem to do that to alot of people." Axel replied. "So do _you _know why Sora's acting so weird? I mean, I can understand _Roxas _ignoring Riku, but-"

"N-No!" Kairi said, waving her arms out infront of her. "Of course not! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Axel raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"_Really?"_ He shrugged."Well, whatever. I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping it a secret."

"Right...Well, I should go find Sora..."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want our little ray of sunshine be eclipsed by whatever's plagueing him _forever. _Later, Kairi."

"Yeah...later." Kairi said as she walked off.  
_"That Axel kid is way too damn perceptive..."_

"Oh! And Kairi!" Axel called. The girl turned around. "I'm not perceptive in the least. You're just bad at lieing."

Kairi felt a chill down her spine.

* * *

Day one of being back at highschool after a week long break had gone by less than smoothly. By the end of the day, Roxas just wanted to be _home. _Anything to get away from that prison. 

"Two more days...just two more days." Sora repeated to himself as he walked home.

"One month...just one month and I'll be free..." Roxas said as he followed Sora home.

"Oh hey, Roxas." Sora said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Namine told me that you're doing some sort of group project in Health and that Axel is in your group."

Roxas seethed.  
"You heard correctly."

"So...does that mean he'll be coming over to our house?"

Roxas froze and glared at the ground.  
"If he _must _then I'll be sure to cover our furniture with plastic beforehand."

"Roxas..."

"Sora, I know you want me to forgive them. But it's _not _going to happen. I've told you, right?"

"That you hate Axel and you hate Riku...I know, Roxas, but-"

"-No buts. No exceptions. This next month is going to be _hell _for me Sora. If I wasn't a straight-A student, I wouldn't even bother with this..."

"...But you are going to bother with it, right?" Sora asked.

Roxas let out a long sigh.  
"I have no choice, do I? Either way, I'm screwed...and not in the good way. Might as well make an A out of it if I'm going to regret my actions whichever road I choose, right?"

"Yeah...And maybe..." Sora trailed off, shuffling his feet nervously.

The blonde glanced at his brother as he opened their front door.

"Maybe what?"

Sora shook his head.  
"Nah, nevermind."

"Weirdo."

* * *

"Tidus, meet Axel. Axel, meet Tidus." 

"Yo." Tidus said. "So you're the Axel who Riku says is alot more trouble than he's worth, huh?"

Axel's jaw dropped before Tidus patted the redhead on the back and put on a cheeky grin. "Kidding...sort of. So hey, Riku. What's up? I didn't get to see you at lunch. Club activities, you know?"

"Like I said before, Tidus." Riku said calmly. "It's nothing."

"The love of his life is avoiding him and his brother hates him." Axel commented.

Tidus made a noise similar to that of a chicken getting it's head chopped off.

"Wh..WHAT?! Riku has a lover? And it's another _guy?!_"

"Now you've done it, Axel." Riku growled. The redhead shrugged boredly as Tidus continued to make accusations of, "I knew you were gay!" and "So that's why you've never had a girlfriend!"

"Tidus! Get ahold of yourself, geez. He's not a lover-"

"-Although he _wishes." _Axel laughed, and Riku promptly smacked axel in the back of the head. "I was joking! Don't have to get all defensive, Mrs. Drama _Queen."_

"Like I was _SAYING," _Riku cleared his throat irritably. "He's a friend. My best friend, actually. And he's ignoring me for whatever reason."

"Oh, Sora, right?" Tidus laughed loudly. "Dude! Why didn't you just _say _so. Sora's practically a girl. You know...minus the penis."

Axel choked on air and then started crying tears of joy.  
"Oh man. Tidus, we're officially best friends."

Riku glared at the two, crossing his arms indignantly.  
"Whatever. Point is, Sora is ignoring me and Roxas hates me. The end."

"So is that what you're all worked up about?" Tidus snickered. "You know, you may look like a tough badass on the outside, but inside you're as mushy hearted as some lovesick girl."

"That's _exactly _what I told him!" Axel laughed as he high-fived Tidus.

_"Why do I make friends with such idiots?" _Riku wondered.

* * *

"Man, I wonder what's going on with Sora." Selphie said as she walked home with Namine and Kairi. "Why is he not allowed to talk to Riku, Kairi? Any idea?" 

"No way am I telling you, Selphie. You're the biggest blabber-mouth in the school."

"So you _do _know something!" Selphie squealed. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeee!"

"No."

"Puh-leeeaaasseee?"

"Selphie, if I told you then it'd ruin all the fun."

Selphie huffed.  
"Really? Well geez, you sure don't hold back on your punches, huh?"

Namine laughed quietly.  
"So that's why Sora's so sad? He can't talk to Riku anymore?"

"Only for a few days." Kairi replied.

Namine and Selphie stared at Kairi, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"I'm sure Sora will tell you about it after everything's said and done. I'm keeping it a secret for now."

* * *

A/N: And so the events are set. READY, STEADY, GO! 

This story isn't _near _finished but I just thought I'd let you all know that updates may/may not slow down a bit. I mean, I should still update pretty frequently, but I'm starting up another multi-chapter fanfic soon. Right now, I'm just brainstorming ideas for it but once I actually start typing out the chapters, this fic might not be updated everyday like I try to update it. Also, I'm heading out to my dad's on the 11th and won't be back until August 13th (8/13! AKUROKU DAY!) so while I'm out there, I may not have time to update all that much either. Just know that I'll try my very best to keep up with this while balancing another mutli-chaptered fanfic and visiting my dad. I will not drop this fic though, so don't worry about that. I hate leaving fics. unfinished.

As always, if you enjoyed this even a little bit I'd love you forever if you'd review. Any feedback at all is appreciated and makes me uber happy. Happier than Demyx with a sitar and a bag of pixie stix.

I actually kinda felt rushed writing this chapter so I don't think it's my _best..._but I hope you liked it anyway! I apologize if it was kind of confusing but I decided to only show them in their first two hours of school, lunch, and then walking home. I thought that if I typed up their entire day, it would be a little boring to read and become tedious.


	8. Would have, should have, could have

A/N: Hm. So I found out that I'm kind of stuck because I'm not sure where to put in the first little intermission. Incase you forgot, I'll be stopping the story for Sora, Axel and Riku's POV on how they met everyone and how they got to Twilight Town. (Not in that order, by the way, although I am planning for Sora's to be next)

Also, I'm still wondering if I should reveal who their parents are? I mean, I actually don't have any clue who I should make their parents because I didn't think it was that important...but _do _you guys care?

Axel I'm not so worried about..but I just wanted to ask you all before I made a decision.

I guess what I'm asking is...do you guys want me to pick some random people (probably from FF) to be their parents or do you all not really care? _Please _tell me, and if you do care, I'd love some suggestions. (: Thanks!

And also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially Bubblegum Head, Adalibina, and AnimeDragonofFire for leaving me many reviews and keeping me motivated! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I...(sniff)...I do not own Roxas...(rocks back and forth in a corner, fetal position)...

* * *

Roxas was a responsible teenager who would under _no _circumstances pretend to be sick just so he could stay home. 

Of course, that is a lie.

"Sora," The blonde mumbled in a raspy voice. "I'm sick. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to walk you to school...Cough...cough..."

At first, Sora went into panic mode, searching for the thermometer while also trying to find a cool rag to bring down Roxas's possible fever, but then, Sora froze, turned to look at Roxas who was currently covering half of his face with the blanket, and then placed his hand over his younger brother's forehead.

"Strange..." Sora mused. "You're not warm...Are you _sure _you're sick?"

Roxas emitted another cough that sounded _awfully _fake to the brunette.

"You'd doubt your brother, Sora? How could you. This is a life or death situation and here you are questioning me!"

"Looks like you're well enough to argue..." Sora muttered as he sat on the edge of Roxas's bed. "Why do you _really _wanna stay home?"

Roxas sighed, pulling the blanket down as he sat up and crossed his arms. Well damn, maybe Sora wasn't as naive as everyone _thought _he was.

"No specific reason. Just thought it'd be a nice little chance for a break..."

"Roxas, we just had spring break."

"You can _hardly _call that disaster a break." Roxas scoffed.

Sora winced and nodded his head reluctantly.  
"Alright, fair enough. However, I'm still not buying that excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" Roxas retorted. "It's the truth!"

"Uh-huh."

"Sora..." The blonde sighed as he shifted his glance away from his brother. "Alright. Maybe I don't want to go to school because..."

"...Because?" Sora echoed as he watched his brother carefully.

"...Because I don't feel like dealing with any stupid redheads today."

Sora's eyes grew wide in near-shock before he stifled a laugh and patted Roxas on the shoulder.  
"Oh _man, _Roxas."

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, almost scared.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you'd go this far to avoid him is all. I mean, you didn't even do this kind of thing when it was just Riku."

"_That's _because Riku isn't as bad. And don't give me that hopeful look, Sora. I said _as _bad. Riku is just a tiny step above Axel. He's _still _the second one on my hate list."

The brunette sighed and then stood up, placing his arms on his hips with a forced smile.

"So!" Sora chirped. "This is the deal. I'm _not _letting you stay home just so you can avoid Axel. You'll go to school, unless you want me to get _mom _involved." Roxas sighed into his hands as Sora continued. "You're not letting me off the hook with Riku so there's no way I'm letting you off the hook either."

"Oh, come on!" Roxas huffed. "I did my dare! It's only fair you do yours!"

"Maybe" Sora replied, tapping his chin. "But besides that, I'm not letting you fail any of your classes. Mom would have a cow. So hurry up and get dressed." Sora raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Besides, didn't you say yesterday that you _were _going to go along with that stupid Health project even if you didn't want to spend any time what-so-ever with Axel?"

Roxas groaned and nodded his head reluctantly.  
"Alright, alright." He mumbled. "I'll go to school...Wait outside, I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"Hurry up 'cause we're kind of late!" Sora crowed as he walked out of Roxas's room and shut the door behind him.

Roxas stepped out of bed with an annoyed expression. He could already _feel _the on-coming headache.

"One month...Just one month and I'm done with this."

* * *

Riku was having a wonderful dream. One filled with flowers, and sunshine, and Sora. Can't forget Sora. 

Unbeknownst to him, however, was Axel standing in his room watching him sleep with an amused grin.

The redhead listened quietly as Riku mumbled in his sleep. The only word Axel could catch though was "Sora" and this made Axel's mind go straight down the gutter. Just what _was _Riku dreaming about?

_"Well, if he's like any other healthy teenage boy with raging hormones, I'd say he's having a VERY good dream about our little innocent Sora." _Axel thought with a smirk. "_Maybe Riku really is the perverted demon from Hell like Roxas claims." _

Axel cleared his throat and kneeled down to the sleeping figure. He took a deep breath, hovered above him for a moment and then screamed, "Wake-up, sunshine!", which caused the silver-haired teenager to jump about 3 feet into the air before he turned and glared at Axel.

"Axel!" Riku roared while rubbing the haze from his aqua eyes. "What the hell?!"

"We're late." Axel chirped with a grin.

"How the hell did you even get into my-...Wait. What?"

"We're late," he repeated. "So hurry up and get dressed."

Riku shot out of his bed, frantically searching for his school clothes while Axel sat on a chair boredly.

"You know, there's something called a _door, _Axel." Riku growled.

"I knocked. Nobody answered. I rung the doorbell. Still no answer. So I climbed through the window."

Riku froze.  
"Wait...but my room's on the second floor..."

"I know."

"You're a monkey, Axel, I swear." Riku said while combing his hair in a fast, but careful manner. Axel rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure Riku wasn't _girly. _

Riku flipped his hair over his shoulder and placed some strands behind his ear.

Nope. Not at all.

"You know," Riku began as he turned to look at the redhead, his eye twitching in aggravation. "Even if nobody answered the door, it's still kind of rude to climb through a _window." _

"And miss out on hearing you talk about Sora while you sleep? No way." He grinned and Riku's face turned redder than a stop sign.

"Wh...What..?" Riku squeaked. "I was talking about Sora?"

Axel chuckled mischievously.  
"Oh yes. And _man, _it must have been a _good _dream."

Riku coughed nervously and grabbed his bag, storming out of his room with an embarrassed expression as Axel smiled and followed the boy out the door.

"So today I _might_ be going over to blondie's house." Axel said as the two began walking to their school.

"I feel sorry for Roxas." Riku remarked with a shrug. "Actually, I doubt he'd let you inside his house. But knowing you, you'll just break through a window."

"You know, for someone I've only known for about two or three weeks, you're really good at predicting my actions."

"I have to, otherwise you'll do something stupid. I found _that _out during spring break." Axel opened his mouth to protest before Riku cut him off . "And I really hope you don't go along with that other stupid plan of yours."

"Why? It's better than the other two, right?"

"Maybe." Riku sighed. "But I really don't think Roxas appreciates your..."efforts", Axel."

The redhead made a low "Tch" sound before turning to look at Riku.  
"Anyway, if I do end up going over there, do you want to come over too?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask the owner of the house that? It's rude to invite people to another person's house, Axel."

"Eh, what's one or two more visitors?" Axel grinned.

"I'd rather not make Roxas hate me even more...or...Sora for that matter..."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at Riku and then shook his head at his frown.  
"Dude, I don't think Sora hates you. You're assuming things."

"It doesn't matter." Riku replied bitterly. "If he wants to ignore me then I'll just ignore him. No point getting sad over something so stupid." He shrugged. "See if I care."

"But if you really didn't care you wouldn't look so sad whenever he's mentioned." Riku flinched as Axel continued. "It doesn't matter though, right? Just keep telling yourself you don't care. It should work eventually. Yup, just keep _lying_ to yourself. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it."

"You know..." Riku stared down at the ground sadly as they approached their school. "You may be pretty stupid sometimes, but you give pretty good advice. I told Sora I'd wait, but he's not even giving an effort to tell me what's wrong. He just keeps avoiding me."

Axel blinked.  
"You realize I was being sarcastic, right?"

Riku chuckled to himself as he opened the school doors, not realizing that they were emergency exit doors.  
"Let the lies begin."

* * *

"Hey! Kairi! Psst!" 

Kairi looked up from her book and shot a nervous glance over at Selphie.

"What is it, Selphie?"

"Well," The girl giggled. "Sora's late and Tidus asked me this morning if I've seen Riku. You don't think the two eloped, do you?"

"When did you find all this out?" Kairi asked, ignoring Selphie's stupid question.

"Before our first hour...but where do you think they are?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kairi shrugged and then froze upon realizing that _Sora _and _Riku _were _missing_.  
"Shit!"

The teacher jumped up from his seat.  
"Kairi!"

The girl gulped.  
"Y..Yes sir?"

"You and your little friend better be quiet before I send you _both _to the disciplinary office, you hear me?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good. And Kairi, please watch your mouth. It's not very lady like for a girl like yourself to use such harsh language."

_"Oh, go suck it, teach."_  
"Yes sir." Kairi muttered.

A few minutes later, Selphie poked Kairi who turned to look at the brunette as if she were psycho. She glared at the girl with a look that said, "Are you crazy?! Do you _want _to go to the disciplinary office?"

Selphie didn't seem to notice the glare as she whispered, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing." Kairi replied while thinking, _"If Sora and Riku are both missing that might mean Sora's talking to him! I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him!" _The redhead made a small, whimpering sound. _"And I really wanted my paopu tea..."_

* * *

Despite the morning, Roxas was having a good day. When he entered his first hour with a unsettling feeling in his stomach, he soon found himself smiling upon realizing that Axel was _missing. _Or at least, he was for the first fourty-five minutes of class and Roxas had actually been about twenty minutes late himself. However, for the first part of Health, Roxas was actually _happy. _And then, the doors swung open and the loud redhead made his way to his seat as Aerith walked over to him. 

"Do you have a pass, Axel?"

Axel shook his head.  
"Was I...supposed to get one?"

Aerith sighed and nodded her head.  
"Yes, but I'll let you get away with it this time seeing as you are fairly new. Just make sure to get a pass from the front office next time you're late, alright?"

"Alright." Axel replied before turning to look at Namine, Roxas and Rikku who were all sitting in a half-circle discussing the papers they were handed at the beginning of the hour. "Are these for that parenthood project?"

"Yup!" Rikku replied happily. Roxas wanted to punch her. He hated happy in the morning, especially when he was feeling miserable. "Papa Axel and Papa Roxas are going to take these two sheets home and Namine and I will finish the other half tonight, 'k?"

Roxas spluttered something before Namine cut in.  
"Rikku, I think I'll work with Roxas. Why don't you work with Axel?"

"Namine!...I really wanted to work with you though..." Rikku whined before suggesting that they all work together.

Namine laughed nervously.  
"We can't all go to my house. My parents are out of town and they told me that I can't have any guys over."

"But Kairi will be home too, won't she?" Roxas asked desperately. Namine nodded her head slowly.

"Yes but...I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't disobey my parents."

"Well," Rikku piped in. "I can only have one person over at my house. My baby sister Yuna will be sleeping and my mom doesn't want too many people over. She thinks too much company will wake her up."

"So I guess that means me and Rox will be working together, huh?" Axel interrupted, patting Roxas on the head. The blonde scowled. "My house is still kinda messy because I just moved in, so let's go to your house after school, Rox!"

Roxas glared at the man before a light bulb went off in his head and-

"Why don't we all go over to my house?"

Namine shook her head.  
"I can't. My parents told me to head straight home after school."

-and then Roxas slammed his head on the desk which earned him worried looks from a few students and the teacher.

"So here's the plan." Rikku began again. "Namine and I will go to her house to work on our half of the project. You and Axel can go to your house to work on the other half! How does that sound?"

"Like Hell..." Roxas mumbled.

"What was that, Roxas?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing." The blonde sighed as Namine shot him a sympathetic glance and mouthed the words, "Im sorry."

* * *

"So you decided to join us, huh Riku?" 

"Sorry I'm late, sir." Riku said as he handed the teacher a pass. "I won't let it happen again."

"Yes, well, we're brainstorming ideas for our articles right now. Have a seat. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

Riku nodded as he took his seat next to Tidus.

"Figure out what you're going to be writing about yet?"

"Yeah, I have an idea." Riku replied. "What about you, Tidus?"

"I think I'm going to go with that blitz ball idea. It's something I enjoy and _I _think it's interesting."

"Let's just hope the teacher thinks so too."

"Don't jinx me now." Tidus laughed. "You doing anything after school?"

"I was going to work on my article but-"

"-Forget that. You're coming with me."

Riku raised an eyebrow.  
"To where?"

"Well Selphie wanted us to meet her over by the drama room to-"

"-No." Riku commented. "No way am I meeting Selphie over there."

Tidus raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Why not?"

"Remember what happened _last _time she wanted me to meet her over by the drama room?"

Tidus stifled his laughter.  
"Dude, you don't think she's going to make you play the part of Romeo again, do you?"

"Probably not, but I'm not taking chances." Riku winced. "You can go without me."

"Fine, fine. No Selphie." Tidus replied. "Then how about we grab Sora after school and go play blitz ball with Wakka? It can be me and you against-"

"I'd rather not."

Tidus paused and then chuckled to himself.  
"Oh yeah. Forgot he was ignoring you."

"That's not it. I'd rather just not spend time with him."

Tidus squawked.  
"Wait...what?"

"You heard me." Riku said. "I don't feel like seeing Sora."

"Dude, don't tell me you're ignoring him now. That's kind of...childish."

"I'm not ignoring him." The silver-haired boy replied. "I'm just not wasting my time anymore."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" The teacher yelled as a student walked in, handed him a pink pass and then left.

"Looks like it's for you, Riku. Disciplinary committee."

Tidus's eyes went as wide as chocobo eggs as the whole class did a collective gasp.  
"What did you _do?_"

Riku gulped nervously and shook his head.  
"I...don't know."

* * *

It was twenty-minutes later that Sora entered his English class, panting and carrying his books over to his desk. 

"Pass." The teacher called from his desk.

Sora bit his lip and searched his pockets. His face went grim upon realizing that it wasn't in there.  
"_I must have dropped it! Oh no..."_

"I um..." Sora fidgeted. "I forgot to get one."

The teacher looked up from his book and stared at Sora before shutting it and pulling out a pen.  
"Here," He said and Sora blinked in confusion. "You can explain to the disciplinary committee as to why you're late, Sora."

"But I-"

"No buts. Go."

"Ouch." Selphie whispered. Kairi nodded her head in agreement as Sora walked out of the classroom sadly. It just _wasn't _his week. And it was only _Tuesday. _

Yippee.

* * *

"We excused Axel because we know he's new, Riku, but you should know better." 

"Yes, Seifer." He replied as he stared at the ground with a scowl. He really hated when he was called to the disciplinary office, although those times were rare. It was an office run by some teacher who chose select students to hand out punishments to other students who disobeyed school rules. It was counted as a class although it was one that you had to be chosen for and it gave you credit benefits.

"Alright, you can go. If I catch you walking through those emergency doors again, you can expect a detention or even _worse._" Seifer scoffed. "You're lucky the alarm didn't go off when you opened them!"

"Yes, Seifer." Riku said again as he stood up and walked out of the room. The underworld lord _really _loved to make Riku's life worse.

"O-..oh!" Sora stuttered as Riku walked out of the office. Riku whipped his head up and stared at the brunette for a good minute before closing his eyes and walking out of the office.

_"You don't care, just walk away. Walk away. Walk-"_

"R-..Riku! Wai-"

"Sora, you're next!" Seifer called. "Let's hurry up and get this over with. Lunch starts soon and I will _not _be the last in line because you're spacing out."

The brunette nodded and walked into Seifer's office, wondering why Riku didn't even try to say "Hi" before he walked off. It was _strange. _Sure, Sora was avoiding him...but was it just him or had Riku acted like the boy was invisible?

_"Is he...mad at me now?"_

Sora frowned, hoping what he was thinking wasn't true.  
He sat in the disciplinary office, spacing out and wondering about all this as Seifer ranted at him about being late to class.

-"And that's why...Hey! Sora!" Sora jumped, instantly snapping back into reality. "Are you even listening?"

"Ye...yes Seifer!" Sora replied.

"Good. Then you should know that I just assigned you a week of after-school detention, correct?"

The brunette sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, Seifer..."

"Alright. You can leave. But if you're late again, you can expect another week."

Sora's week was going _great._

* * *

Lunch was usually the time of day when you chatted with your friends for a good hour while stuffing your face with whatever was on the lunch menu. But today, for Sora, Roxas, and Riku, it was _not _pleasant. 

Kairi and Selphie both questioned Sora where he was that morning, neither buying his excuse that Roxas had felt sick when he woke up until Roxas himself told them that Sora was telling the truth.

Namine and Rikku both chatted happily during lunch while Namine would glance over at Roxas every now and again and bow her head apologetically.

Riku, who was sitting with Tidus to avoid Sora, was trying to talk about _anything _to get Sora off his mind but was failing. And Axel? Axel was sitting with Riku and Tidus, listening to their conversation and commenting every now and again as he inwardly laughed at Riku for trying _so hard. _Axel could tell. He was just _that_ perceptive. Or maybe Riku's frown was clue enough.

"I'm going over to Roxas's house after school to work on that Health project." Axel remarked. Riku flinched. "You guys wanna come over?"

Tidus shook his head.  
"I can't. I promised Wakka I would practice with him after school."

"What about you, Riku?" Axel chuckled.

"Do you even have to ask, jackass?" Riku muttered.

"Woah, dude I was kidding. Sheesh. Touchy, touchy." He smirked. "For someone who _doesn't care, _you're sure not acting like it."

Riku stood up and walked away from the two.

"Nice, Axel." Tidus remarked.

"He can lie to himself all he wants. Doesn't mean I'll stop picking on him." The redhead sighed. "Guess that means I'll be going alone though."

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone parted ways into small groups. 

At first, Roxas had begged Rikku to let him work with her but she refused claiming that she rarely got to spend time with her 'best friend', Namine. Roxas wanted to slap Rikku for the second time that day. The girl could be so _troublesome _sometimes, even if she didn't mean to be.

Riku decided to go watch Tidus and Wakka practice blitz ball despite his refusal to go before. So long as Sora didn't show up, he was fine.

Kairi and Selphie both went over to Selphie's house to watch some cheesy romance movie the brunette girl had found. Kairi began wondering if she should have agreed to help out Roxas because now, Sora seemed awfully sad and Riku was acting strange.

And finally, Sora had to pry Roxas off of him when he begged his older brother to come home with him.

"Don't leave me alone with that idiot!" Roxas pleaded. "You can't!"

Sora sighed.  
"Roxas, I have detention. I can't go home with you. I was late to class because of _you _tooso be grateful I haven't gone berserk yet."

"Sora, please!"

"Roxas..." Sora patted his brother on the shoulder. "It won't be that bad, I promise. Didn't you say you were going to try?"

"That was before I knew I'd be stuck with him. Alone. At _my _house." Roxas growled.

Sora smiled weakly and nodded his head.  
"Just deal with it for now, alright?...I'll be home soon."

Roxas opened his mouth to debate but then paused upon seeing Sora's smile drop. It was only for a second, but the blonde saw it.

"Wait, Sora." He reached out and grabbed his brother's arm as he began to walk off. "Something's wrong. Are you alright?"

The brunette froze and forced another weak smile.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas gave him a skeptical look. "It's nothing, really. Things will get better. Don't worry about me, just go home and work on your project, alright?"

The blonde nodded slowly. If Sora didn't want to talk about it now, he'd just ask him later.  
"Alright." He turned around and walked off from Sora, who, after much reluctancy, stepped into detention hall.

* * *

"You have a nice house, Namine!" Rikku chirped. 

"Yeah..."

"Ooh! What a nice couch!"

"Yeah..."

"And is that...!! It _is! _Oh my gosh, it's the actual painting, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Rikku paused and then turned to look at her blonde friend.

"Are you alright? This is the first time I've ever been to your house, despite being friends since the seventh grade, and you don't seem the least bit excited!"

Namine snapped out her thoughts and smiled softly.  
"Yes, I'm fine."

Rikku crossed her arms and huffed.  
"Boo! Liar."

Namine's eyes widened as Rikku grinned and patted the girl on back.  
"You're worried about Roxy, huh?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sure he'll be okay! Axel can't be that bad, right?"

Namine nodded her head slowly.  
"I suppose so."

"Alright!" Rikku crowed. "Then let's get to work!"

"Yes." Namine replied, as she stared at the ground, hoping Rikku was right.

* * *

"Don't touch that." 

"Don't touch what?" Axel asked mockingly. Roxas seethed.

"What you're touching right now! I said don't touch it!"

"Oh, relax, kid." The redhead replied cooly. "You're acting like I'm going to break-WOAH!"

"CATCH IT!"

Axel leaped from where he was standing and caught the vase.

"There, see? I'm not going to break it."

Roxas clenched his fist.  
"Whatever. Let's just finish this so you can leave sooner."

"Ouch. You really are blunt."

"And you're really annoying. I have to be blunt in order for morons like you to catch what I'm saying." Roxas smirked. "Want me to use smaller words?"

"Nah, I think I caught that one." Axel grinned as he looked around the empty house. _"Too empty..." _The redhead thought.  
"So kid, where are the 'rents?"

"You mean my mom and dad?"

"Yeah, them."

Roxas frowned, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Axel plopped down on the cushion.  
"Not that it's any of _your _business," He began with a huff. "But my mom is almost always at work and my dad...he lives in Hallow Bastion to take care of my grandmother. I don't really see them much anymore."

Axel winced.  
"Ouch, sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy. It's a pathetic day when trash like _you_ actually starts to feel sorry for _me_."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice." Axel mumbled.

"Anyway," Roxas started again. "They take care of me and Sora...and well, that's good enough for me. Sora though..."

The redhead snorted.  
"What? Don't tell me Mr. "Little ray of sunshine" gets sad over stuff like that?"

Roxas slowly nodded.  
"Sometimes. He's happy for the most part, but I know he really wishes that mom would spend more time with us. I know it can't be helped though. If she didn't work, Sora and I would probably be out on the streets starving."

There was a long, awkward silence. Axel coughed nervously before asking, "So, hey...you said your dad lives in Hallow Bastion, right?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, why?"

"Well, incase you forgot, I used to live in Hallow Bastion. I just thought it was interesting."

"I guess." Roxas replied, and then his eyebrows shot up upon realizing that they were actually having a _civil _conversation. He almost hated it, but at least Axel wasn't breaking any vases or saying anything stupid.

"So Roxas..." Axel said slyly, and Roxas wanted to take back that last thought.

"What?" The blonde muttered as he pulled out a pencil.

"If I flipped a coin what are the chances of me getting head?"

_THUD!_

"OUCH!" Axel said as he slowly stood up, rubbing his back. "There was a table right there, idiot!"

"_You're _the idiot!" Roxas barked before storming towards the coat rack, grabbing his jacket and then opening the door.

"Where are _you _going?" Axel asked, still rubbing his sore back.

"Out. Away from you, at least."

"Tch." Roxas slammed the door as Axel sat back down on the couch. "I was just messing with him...Blondie can't take a joke."

* * *

"Roxas, where are you-" 

"Sora." Roxas gasped as he slammed the front door. Sora winced. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

The brunette nodded.  
"Yeah...did Axel go home already?"

Roxas growled under his breath.  
"No, but I'm getting as far away as possible from him."

"Wait...what happened? Did he say something?"

"I can't remember what he said..." Roxas replied angrily. "...but I shoved him off the couch for it...And I'm leaving before I go crazy."

Sora rolled his eyes and grabbed his younger brother's arm, dragging him inside as the blonde struggled to get free, muttering protest as Axel watched the two boys amusedly.

"Let go! I'm leaving!"

"No, you're not!" Sora yelled, pushing him on the couch next to Axel. "You're being so childish, Roxas!"

Axel snickered at Roxas who was too shocked to reply. Sora had _yelled. _Sora _never _yelled.

After a moment, Roxas snapped out of his shock and stood up from the couch.

"I'm leaving, Sora. I hate this. I can't deal with this!"

Something inside Sora snapped.

"Can't _deal _with this?!" Sora roared, and Roxas knew he was dead. "I'll tell you something, my _adorable_ little brother! _I'm _dealing with something I don't think I _can _deal with right now, but you know what?" Sora shoved Roxas back down on the couch. "_I am _dealing with it!"

Roxas stared at Sora who was now panting, his face red and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered, and Sora shot his eyes down at the ground as he blushed furiously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Sora said, his voice now barely audible. "Just...get this project finished and you won't have to spend anymore time together, alright?"

The brunette walked away as both Roxas and Axel stared at him strangely.

"What did Sora mean, he had to deal with something he didn't want to do?"

Roxas shook his head.  
"None of your business, I imagine."

Axel rolled his eyes.  
"You know, in order to get this project finished, we're going to have to get along."

"Unfortunately." Roxas mumbled, and Axel stood up and crossed his arms.

"What is your deal, blondie? I'm trying to be nice."

"How is _hitting _on me and pulling pranks on me trying to be nice?!" Roxas roared.

"Okay, first off, I was _joking!"_ Axel retorted. "Why would I _ever _seriously hit on someone like you?" Roxas's blue eyes widened as Axel continued. "Secondly, those pranks are old news! Get over them, alright? I was trying to get your attention, although I wonder _why _now!"

"Get out." Roxas whispered. Axel's eyebrows shot up. "Get out!" Roxas repeated, his voice a few notches louder than before. "Just get out and go home. I'll do the stupid worksheets by myself!"

Axel huffed.  
"Listen Roxas, I'm annoyed right now but _no way _am I letting you take all the credit for this project!"

"Then you take them home!" The blonde said, throwing the worksheets at Axel.

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden?"

"Why do you think?" Roxas barked. "You're being stupid and it's getting on my nerves!"

Axel narrowed his eyes.  
"Well sorry for being stupid! Sorry _you_ can't take a freakin' joke!"

Roxas opened his mouth to protest but then closed it upon realizing it wasn't worth it. What really got him though was the fact that maybe Axel was right. Was the blonde a little _too _uptight? He slowly sat back down on the couch, Axel following suit.

"We can argue all we want but it's not going to make this project get finished any faster. Let's just get this over with." Roxas said quietly.

"Alright." Axel replied. "I'll do this side of this worksheet and you can do the other side when I'm finished. While I'm doing this, you can do a side of that second worksheet. Sound fair?"

"Yeah." Roxas muttered before sighing irritably and picking his pencil back up. He hated to admit it, but even if Axel _was _a pain in the ass, he was a _hard-working_ pain in the ass that did his share of homework.

* * *

A/N: No Hayner, Pence or Olette in this chapter. I'll be sure to add them next chapter though! 

This is the last update before I head out to my dad's house! I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be back home August 13th. Like I said last chapter, I'll try my very best to update as much as I can while I'm out there but if I'm late, there's not much I can do about it. Sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for that.

I love reviews! Leave a review and you get a free cookie baked by Sora! (Although I'm not sure how good they'll taste...)

And an extra cookie if anyone can guess what Riku's article in the school newspaper is going to be about! Hmyes.


	9. I take a step back when you move forward

A/N: Yup...like I predicted, I'm late. I'm so sorry! I just got so busy at my dad's...and he was in the middle of moving...and school's starting...and just...ugh..

I'm so glad to be home though!

Well, I'll try to update weekly from now on. With school starting, I won't be able to update as often, but I promise to try my best to update at least once a week. Maybe even more than that!

Enjoy this late chapter!

Disclaimer: I made a bet with Luxord that if I won against him at poker, I'd get Roxas, but if I lost, I had to teach Axel how to cook something without burning it.  
Unfortunately, I'm REALLY bad at poker. And also REALLY bad at cooking...

* * *

"Well, that's one headache gone," Roxas said as he flopped down on his brother's bed and buried his face into a pillow. "Axel and I finished those worksheets, but since this is a month long project he might have to come back over again….joy…" 

"Yeah," Sora muttered as he stared off into space.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the brunette.  
"What's on _your _mind?"

Sora sighed and shifted his glance to the floor.  
"I'm…..sorry for yelling at you, Roxas."

"You're still worried about that?" The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, it was a bit of surprise, but I can't expect you to be in a good mood all the time. You just snapped. It happens."

"I know, but….I _don't _snap. I'm suppose to be Mr. Sunshine and Lollipops, remember?"

Roxas smiled softly and patted Sora on the back.  
"I'm sure even the sun has days when storm clouds are blocking it or even days when the lollipops just aren't sweet enough."

The brunette grinned.  
"That was a little sappy, coming from you."

"What, I can't have those moments too?" Roxas huffed mockingly. "How unfair. My older brother gets to be happy _and _moody, but I can't have my sappy moments?"

"It's just a little strange." Sora teased. "So what did you come in here for anyway? To complain about Axel?"

"Yes, well, as much as I _love _to complain," Roxas turned towards his brother. "I came in here to ask _why _you snapped. I'm just a little worried, I guess."

"You don't have to be worried, Roxas." Sora forced a small smile. "I'm fine...really, I'm fi-"

"Please stop lying to me, Sora." Roxas stared at the brunette as he shifted nervously. "What's wrong?"

"It's...really not a big deal."

"Sora." Roxas said sternly.

"Roxas…" Sora sighed and glanced at the blonde, realizing this wasn't something Roxas was going to let go.

"..F-..Fine...Let's just say you have this friend..."

"Riku." Roxas muttered. Sora cleared his throat and nodded.

"Right...and um...let's say this friend was acting strange today and-"

"Strange?" Roxas's eyes widened. "Like pervy strange? Oh GOD Sora, did Riku-"

"-N-No!" Sora replied, obviously emabarrassed. "Nothing like that. Nothing perverted, anyway."  
The blonde stared at his brother questioningly. "I mean, he was acting strange in the 'avoiding' way..."

"Avoiding way?"

"Riku was sent to the disciplinary office-"

"-Serves him right."

"And I was there too."

"Wait." Roxas stared at his brother before what he had just said registered in his mind. "Why were you in there?! And with Riku! Did he get you in trouble?"

"Roxas!" Sora groaned loudly. "Please, would you let me finish what I'm saying before jumping to conclusions?"

"You have to jump to conclusions with scum like him." Roxas snarled. Sora sighed.

"Whatever. No, Riku didn't get me in trouble. I lost my hall pass for first hour, that's all. Anyway. Riku was there and he didn't even try to greet me...he actually seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder. He had this...strange expression on his face. I can't really place what it was."

"You didn't try talking to him did you?" Roxas interrupted. "You're still on that dare, you know."

"I...welll...um..."

"Sora, we exchanged dares."

"I know!" Sora wailed. "You'd think I'd go break a promise? Ahahaha!" The brunette scratched his head nervously. He wasn't the best liar in the world.  
"Of course I didn't! I just thought it was strange for Riku to ignore me. He usually at leasts greets me whenever we see eachother..."

"Is he mad at you?" Roxas piped in, rolling his eyes. Sora inhaled sharply. "Wait...is that why you snapped? Because you think Riku hates you?"

"Well…I mean, there has to be a reason why he hates me, Roxas…"

Roxas stared up at the ceiling and nodded slowly.  
"Probably because _you're_ ignoring him, right? He doesn't know that you were dared to do this and he thinks you hate him. Am I on the right track?"

"I think so." Sora nodded as he fiddled with his thumbs nervously. "I-...I think I snapped at you today because...well...you were complaining about how you couldn't deal with Axel. I don't know why, but it just made me really angry…because…because…"

"Because," Roxas interrupted. "_You're_ dealing with having to try to ignore Riku without him thinking he hates you. I understand, Sora."

"Yeah…" The brunette mumbled, his face turning a slightly darker shade of red.

"Sorry."

Sora flinched and whipped his head up.  
"Why are you sorry?"

"Why do you think?" Roxas mumbled as he stood up from the bed and stared down at his brother. "For making you go along with this dare. I mean, yeah I hate Riku, but I don't like that my dare is making you this upset. I expected you to feel a little bad, but I didn't think it'd push you this far…"

"Oh." Sora flushed furiously.

"I don't see why you like Riku so much." Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and just nodded as Roxas crossed his arms and turned to walk out the door.

"One more day. Just one more day, Sora. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright. Then after tomorrow, you're free."

"I-...I know..."Sora stuttered before planting his face into his pillow with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The next morning, Axel woke up _extra_ early just to wake up his dear friend, Riku.  
Being the polite guy he was, he of course knocked on the door and greeted Riku happily when the silver-haired teen opened the door. 

But then, of course, would anyone actually believe that?

Of course not.

What really happened was that Axel climbed through Riku's window again and screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the slightly shorter boy to jump 3 feet into the air from his bed and shoot a death glare at the redhead.

"Axel, I swear, if you climb through my window _one more time-_"

"Yeah, yeah." Axel replied, waving his hand in dismissal. "You'll rip out my intestines and strangle me with them. You're starting to sound like Larx."

Riku's eyes widened and he instinctively flinched just from hearing her name.  
"Don't mention her, please."

Axel grinned.  
"What? She wasn't even with us for a whole day and you're already scared?" Riku nodded. "You have no shame. No pride. Admitting your scared is so cowardly."

"No," Riku corrected. "It's the smart thing to say considering it's Larxene we're talking about."

"Maybe." Axel shrugged. "But hey, hurry up."

"Why? Are we late again?"

Axel shook his head.  
"No, but there's something I need to do."

Riku raised his eyebrows suspiciously.  
"What do you have to do that's so early in the morning?"

"Well, does the name Yuffie ring any bells?"

Riku glanced at Axel and then shot his eyes up at the ceiling in thought.  
Yuffie….Yuffie…now where had he heard_ that_ name before?

"No bells going off, huh?" Axel grinned and placed his hands on his hips proudly. "Well, she's this girl I was really close to in Hallow Bastion."

"Oh!" Riku shifted his eyes back to Axel and nodded. "I remember. She's your sister, right? Larxene mentioned her at the-"

"-Well, I mean…" Axel cleared his throat nervously. "I guess you could call her my sister. We're not really blood related, but-"

"-But you guys are as close as siblings. That's it, right?" Riku interrupted. Axel nodded hesitantly.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, that's right. Anyway, she wanted to visit me this next weekend and I figured we could go see the circus while she's here. This is the last week the circus will be in town and I wanted to get good seats so I figured I'd run down to Market Street and grab some tickets before heading off to school…and…" The redhead's grin widened, a playful look in his eyes.

"…And?" Riku asked, turning to walk out the door, Axel close behind.

"And, I thought I might buy some extra tickets."

* * *

"The circus?" 

"Yup!" Kairi chirped as she handed her sister 7 tickets. "The circus!"

"You mean the one with the famous Chocobo breeder, Cloud?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! That one!" The red-headed girl replied. "They're leaving after this week and I thought I'd take you and a few friends to see it!"

"Oh." Namine slightly hung her head and stared at the ground in thought. "Seven tickets is alot, though. There's you, me, Rikku, Selphie, Olette and...?"

"Roxas and Sora!"

"You bought tickets for them as well?"

"Yup!" Kairi giggled. "I figured it'd cheer them up too. They both seem pretty down lately."

"Yes. That does sound like a good idea." Namine agreed as the doorbell rung and echoed throughout the house.

"Sounds like Selphie's here." Kairi said as she picked up her bag. "C'mon! We'll give everyone the tickets at school."

"Alright." Namine said as she followed behind Kairi down the stairs, silently wondering why the girl hadn't bought Riku a ticket. Weren't the two fairly close as well?

* * *

In Hollow Bastion, there are a group of friends made up of the strangest people you will ever meet. Among them, one Yuffie - A.K.A: The hardcore Ninja of Radiant Garden - layed sprawled across a couch as she chatted with Larxene about a certain redhead. 

"And Axel said we'd go see the circus! Isn't that great, Larx?"

"Mmm, I suppose so." Larxene replied, actually sounding civil and not as cold as she usually did. "But do be careful while you're out there. There's this one blonde and brunette your 'brother' has gotten into some trouble with."

Yuffie sighed.  
"Trouble follows him like it follows me."

Larxene cackled and patted the small ninja on the head.  
"Try not to pull too many pranks on him while you're out there. At least, nothing that will kill him."

"But I can get dangerously close, right?" Yuffie grinned.

"Hmm, I suppose I have taught you well." Larxene smiled, a gesture that was all too sweet for people talking about death.

"It's punishment!" Yuffie shouted indignantly. "For leaving me here while he ran off to Twilight Town. You just wait, Axel!"

* * *

"Roxas! Sora!" Olette called from outside. "Hey! Wake up already!" 

Roxas rushed to his window and opened it up, peeking his head outside and grinning at his friends.  
"Sorry guys! We'll be down there in a minute!"

"Hurry up, man! We'll be late!" Hayner called.

A few minutes later both boys opened their front door and greeted Hayner, Pence and Olette.  
They all began walking to their school in a cheerful manner, until...-

"So, heard you got stuck with Axel yesterday."

-...until Hayner mentioned _that _name.

Roxas shuddered and Sora kept himself from frowning as Olette sighed at Hayner's stupidity.  
It wasn't even worth elbowing him anymore.

"Sorry. Guess that's still a sore subject."

"It's fine, Hayner." Sora nodded his head as they passed by Market Street. "Oh look! The circus..."

"Yeah." Pence piped in. "This is the last week they'll be here. They're leaving Sunday night."

"Aww." Olette pouted. "I really wanted to go but I don't have the money for tickets."

"Can't help ya' there." Hayner shrugged. "Pence and I are working this weekend."

"Wait." Roxas tilted his head. "You both got a job?"

"Yeah." Pence replied happily. "At the sea-salt ice cream shop that just opened! All the free ice cream you can eat!"

Roxas's jaw dropped.  
"Lucky!"

"Not really." Hayner groaned. "We have to work the whole weekend because they're short on employees."

"Guess that means we won't be going to a circus." Olette sighed. "But hey! We'll swing by the shop and snag some ice cream off of you guys."

"So now you're using us, huh?" Hayner laughed. "Hey, maybe Roxas and Sora can take you to the circus."

"No." Roxas stated quickly. "We're broke. We had to pay repairs for that hotel room, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Hayner said. "Well, then I guess we'll all be pretty bored this weekend. What a drag."

All the teenagers nodded in agreement as they reached their school.

"See you at lunch!" Hayner called as Pence and him ran off to their first hour.

Sora sighed sadly as the trio walked further into the school.  
"Roxas, don't forget I have after-school detention today too."

"Yeah." The blonde replied, and then added after a hesitant pause, "And today's Wednesday, right?"

Sora's eyes widened as he smiled softly and nodded.

"The last day, Sora." Roxas said, almost sounding reluctant.

"I know, Roxas." The brunette replied as he turned around to walk off to his first class. Was it just him or was that Roxas's way to cheer him up?

Olette gave Roxas a strange look as the older brother walked off.

"It's nothing, Olette." He lied. "Just the last day he has before his assignment is due."

"Oh." Olette nodded her head. "But...Roxas, are you alright?"

"What?" Roxas gave the girl a puzzled look. "What with this, all of the sudden?"

"I mean about Axel and Riku." The girl replied and apologized upon seeing Roxas's grim face. "It's just that you and Sora seem a little...off ever since we got back. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Roxas lied again. "Sora is just a little sad because mom picked up another job."

"Has to be hard on him, huh?"

"Yeah. I really wish we could spend more time with her." Roxas said as the brunette girl patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay then. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah. See ya'." Roxas said before walking off to his Health class.

* * *

As you can probably imagine, Roxas was not enjoying his first hour. Scratch that, he never was all too interested in Health, but when Axel had joined the class, it just made the boy even more un-interested and a little ticked too. When he walked in the class, the redhead was already by the door, waiting for him as the bell rung loudly. 

"One more second," Axel smirked. "And you would have been late."

Roxas shot the redhead a glare before marching over to his seat, Axel following him.  
"Don't think we're friends just because you came over to my house."

"Right, right." Axel said, rolling his eyes as he sat down. "Strictly business. Morning, Nami!"

Namine peeked up from the book she was reading and greeted Axel with a smile.  
"Good morning, Axel."

"So how did things go with you and what's-her-face, Nami?"

"My name is Rikku!" The girl called as she approached the trio with a huff. "And things went great! Right Namine?" The eccentric blonde giggled. "How about our papas'? Did things go well for our husbands? Hm?"

"Rikku," Roxas muttered. "I think you're taking this project a bit too far."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Roxas and giggled again.  
"You're so grumpy all the time, Roxy! Cheer up!"

"Yeah, _Roxy, _cheer up!" Axel imitated as the blonde boy shot the redhead a death glare.

"I hope it went well." Namine said quietly. Roxas sighed, and in a barely audible voice replied with, "Anything _but_ 'well'."

As Aerith announced to the class that she was handing out eggs that day, Namine lightly tapped the blonde boy sitting infront of her who was currently burning holes into the chalkboard. He flinched slightly out of surprise but then turned his head and gave the girl a curious look.

"Namine?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." She whispered. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Ooh!" Rikku quietly interrupted. "Is our little Namine asking Roxy on a d-a-t-e?"

"Rikku!" Roxas whispered. "Don't eavesdrop!"

"Kinda hard when we're sitting right next to ya'." Axel remarked cooly. He glanced at Namine who was now slowly turning a brilliant shade of red and clearing her throat softly as she stared at the ground.

"I...well, Kairi...she..um.."

"Cute, really. Now she's stumbling all over her words." The redhead snickered.

"Axel!" The blonde boy hissed.

Axel waved his hand in dismissal.  
"Fine, fine."

Once Rikku and Axel _seemed _to have taken their attention off of the two blondes, Roxas turned back around and smiled at Namine.  
"No, I'm not busy. Why?"

"The circus." The girl replied softly. "Kairi bought alot of tickets and she wanted to invite you and Sora to go see the circus with us this Saturday."

"Saturday?" Roxas nodded. "Sure. I'm not busy at all this weekend. Sounds great."

As Namine told him what time and where they were meeting, Axel listened closely with a bored look on his face as he mindlessly stared at the teacher.

_"Saturday, huh?" _He thought. _"Guess I could always give those extra two tickets to Wakka and Tidus. Maybe Riku will agree to go now since technically I'm not inviting Sora."_ The redhead grinned in satisfaction. _"Perfect."_

* * *

Some people say teenage boys only have a one-track mind, and for the most part, that's probably true. But for Tidus, he was the type to think of several different things at the same time. The boy was full of new thoughts and ideas throughout the days. 

However, today wasn't one of those kind of days.

"So not fair!" Tidus mumbled from his desk, sounding as if he was a child being denied of a toy he wanted. "Seventeen years, Riku. Seventeen years and I've _never _had a girlfriend! Well, at least one that didn't dump me after the first week."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering just what he was on about.  
"Tidus?"

"Dude! You've got to tell me you have tickets!" The teenager banged his fist against his desk which earned him a loud "Shush!" from the teacher at his desk.

"Tickets?" The aqua-eyed boy stared at his friend with a puzzled look. "You mean the circus, right?"

"Yes!" Tidus wailed, and he was told to be quiet once again. "The circus! All the girls are going to be there this weekend. I just know it!" He grinned. "Hot girls, too!"

"Why are you so set on this all of the sudden?" Riku asked.

Tidus eyed him as if he were psycho, stifled a laugh, and then winked at his friend.  
"Sorry, forgot you're not into chicks."

And then, an amazing thing happened. In the first time in human history, someone's glare had topped Larxene's. And that somone was Riku. Tidus nearly pissed his pants.

"Dude! Sorry, sorry! Kidding!...Sort of." He laughed nervously.

Riku sighed and rubbed his forhead with the palm of his hand.  
"I don't have tickets. Ask Axel."

"Seriously? Axel?"

"He has my ticket. I'm not going."

"Why not?!" Tidus yelled.

"Tidus!" The teacher shouted.

The boy gulped.  
"Y...Yes sir?"

"One more time and I will send you to Seifer!"

"Yes sir..."

The silver-haired teen snickered as Tidus prayed that Axel hadn't given away Riku's ticket yet.

* * *

_"Xiggy! Xiggy!"_

_"What, what?"_

_"Did you hear? Yuffie's visiting Axel! Think he'll come back with her?"_

_"Huh? That redhead?"_

_"Yeah, the one that set Marly's flower shop on fire."_

_"Oh, right."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Do you think he'll be coming back?"_

_"Maybe, kiddo. It'd probably be better to ask Yuffie herself. When's she leaving?"_

_"The day after tomorrow...so Friday!"_

* * *

Sora walked into his first hour English class sulking. One more day. All he had to think about was that after today, he wouldn't have to deal with all this unnecessary stress anymore. 

"You alright, Sora?"

"It's the last day Kairi...Or maybe I should call you 'traitor'..."

"Hey!" The red-headed girl protested. "You survived, right?"

"Yeah but..." Sora trailed off, glancing at the door as Selphie marched into the classroom.

"Thanks a bunch for the ticket, Kairi!"

"No problem, Selphie." Kairi smiled as Sora gave the two girls a confused look.

"The circus." Kairi answered, and then let out a surprised, "Oh!" as she pulled out a ticket from her pocket and handed it to Sora. "You and Roxas are invited to go with us too! You'll be the only boys, but I thought it'd cheer you up."

"So is this supposed to make me forgive you?" Sora chuckled.

"Forgive her?" Selphie tilted her head. "For what?"

"Nothing." Both Kairi and Sora laughed.

"Aww! That just makes me wanna know even more!"

"Let's just say that I've been playing babysitter for the past few days."

"Babysitter!" Sora whined. "I'm not a baby!"

"You complain like one!" Kairi teased, and Selphie sighed upon realizing she'd probably never learn the whole story behind Sora ignoring Riku and Kairi keeping tabs on them just for some tea.

"Sora!" The teacher suddenly called from the desk. The brunette jumped up in his seat.

"Y-Yes?" He asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't about to get more detention slips.

"Would you take this cart back to the library?"

"Sure." The brunette replied, obvious relief in his voice, as he walked up, got a pass, and then began walking the cart out of the classroom.

* * *

"Oh right." Tidus remarked. "What's your article going to be about anyway? Forgot we were supposed to be discussing it." 

"You'll have to wait and find out." Riku replied.

"Aw man! Why keep it a secret?"

"Because," The silver-haired teen chuckled. "It creates suspense." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Plus, you need to learn patience."

"Right...right...patience. Hey, wanna go with me to the library?"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Well," Tidus laughed. "I need more information for my article. I bet the teacher will give us a pass."

"Do I have to go?" Riku sighed.

"Yes."

Once the two managed to persuade the teacher to give them a pass, and he only agreed because of the fact that the two were rather loud and the teacher wanted them gone so he could read his book in peace, they walked to the library, not expecting to bump into a certain young brunette . Literally.

"Ah! The books!" Sora shouted as he fell backward.

Riku instinctively dived for the books falling off the cart, but of course he missed and they fell to the ground as the cart tipped over.

"Worst luck, huh?" Tidus called as he went inside the library. "Help him, Riku. You were the one that bumped into him."

_"Damnit, Tidus...When I get my hands on him-"_

"-Thanks, Riku."

The boy snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up and hesitantly reached out to Sora to pull him back to his feet.

"Yeah." Riku replied, trying his best to keep his cool despite mentally throwing books at Tidus's head.

"Um..." The brunette fidgeted nervously. Had it always been this awkward between the two? No...something was wrong. "I...thanks."

"You already said that." Riku stated, trying his best not to laugh.

_"Cute, he's embarrassed." _And then, Riku mentally slapped himself and bit his tongue. _"Wait, no. Not cute. You don't care. Turn around, now. Turn around and-"_

"Oh. Sorry...I just..."

_"T-...Turn around, now."_

"Here, let me help you pick up those books."

_"Damnit legs, move! Moovvee! C'mon! You've done this a million times before! What? Are you suddenly paralyzed after 17 years of practice?"_

"There, now they're back on the cart."

_"Arrrghhh!"_

"I guess, I'll be seeing y-"

"Wait!" Riku suddenly shouted to Sora's retreating back.

_"Riku! You're weak! Stupid even!"_

"...Riku?"

"I...um...I just wanted to say you dropped this. Here." He held out a piece of paper that probably fell from one of the books.

"Oh, well...thanks." Sora said nervously, willing to do anything to break the awkward tension.

"Sure..." He sighed as Sora grabbed the paper and then turned back around.

_"Smooth, Riku."_

A moment passed as Riku continued to mentally torture himself before he noticed something strange - Sora wasn't moving. He was just standing there, his back facing Riku as he held on to the cart. Was it just his imagination or were Sora's fist's clenched so tight that the knuckles were turning white?

"Riku...What's wrong?" Sora suddenly asked, his back still turned. The other boy's eyes widened as he cleared his throat. How was he supposed to answer that?

"What's wrong? What do you mean?"

The brunette shuffled his feet out of panic and then shook his head. Had Riku honestly not noticed the weird tension that had formed between them? Or was he just ignoring it?  
_"Does that mean he really does hate me...?"_

Sora shook his head again and began walking into the library.  
"Nothing. Forget it."

Riku really did want to move. He really did want to stop Sora and ask what he had meant. 'What's wrong'...What kind of question was that? Sora had been the one acting strangely lately! It was his fault it was strange between them now.

"I don't like this..." Riku sighed, feeling an oncoming headache. "This is just...stupid."

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around, Axel had successfully invited Tidus and Wakka and had convinced Riku to go to the circus on Saturday. Tidus was finally happy he'd be able to 'meet a hot babe' and Wakka just shook his head pathetically at the guy. 

Saturday. In just a few days a whole lot of chaos was going to start, courtesy of one ninja, a chocobo, and a whole lot of 'payback'.

The lucky victims?

Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette (who had been invited by Namine during their lunch hour and was excited about it), Rikku, Wakka, Tidus, Axel, Riku, Sora and our fuming little blonde, Roxas.

* * *

A/N: If this chapter seems a little short, that's because I want to save the whole circus thing for the next chapter. Or maybe I'll finally plug in Sora's POV. It depends. 

So I updated this a few days after AkuRoku day. Oh well...Happy belated AkuRoku day! (:

And thanks so much for sticking with me this far! It really means alot.

I gave you a taste of the group Axel used to hang out with in Hollow Bastion. I'm not sure yet if they'll play a significant part or just be side characters, but I have a few ideas. Suggestions are welcome though!

I'll be sure to have the next chapter up very soon. Thanks for being so patient!

Reviews keep me motivated to type up the next chapter and I'd love to hear your opinion on what you think so far! Feedback/suggestions/critique, anything is welcome! Even just encouraging words!


	10. Happy

A/N: So, this chapter is going to be an -intermission- where I stop the story's plot and add in a POV of another character. This time, it's Sora's turn! Sorry to everyone who was anticipating another regular chapter!

Disclaimer: I need more ideas on how to kidnap Roxas. I'm running out. So this time, I think I'll just say that the KH characters do not belong to me. I just like toying with them.

* * *

"Dear father," 

No, that didn't sound quite right.

"Dear dad,"

Nope, still not right.

"Hey dad!"

_There _we go.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Sora. Sora had a younger brother who acted much older and maybe was a bit uptight. His younger brother, Roxas, loved to boss Sora around but Sora knew that Roxas was just protecting him so he let his brother get away with it.

However, because of Roxas's controlling personality, Sora became rather displeased and soon found himself in a grave situation where he was dared to ignore his only source of happiness and freedom. This so called 'source' soon became sour and-"

I tapped my chin with my pencil and stared at the paper I was writing on. Hm. Maybe dad really didn't need to know about my problems?

* * *

I'm Sora. The cheerful ray of sunshine in the family who's motto goes something like, "If life gives you lemons, make lemonade and give it back to life as a present with a cheerful smile on your face!" 

And so far, this letter didn't sound very cheerful, did it?

Yeah, incase you couldn't tell, I'm an optimist. Roxas is always saying that because I'm so happy all the time, I never know how to defend myself and that I forgive others too easily. I say he doesn't forgive enough. Honestly, brooding and ranting about how much I hate someone is so unpleasant. I'd rather forgive that person and just be happy with my life! I don't really see the point of holding grudges.

As my mom always said, 'Sora is to happiness as fire is to burning. It just _must _burn things just as Sora _must _be happy.' She always used to call me, 'Mr. Sunshine and Lollipops' which has been a nickname adopted by my younger brother and some of my friends.

Mom...We used to have alot of fun times together. Like waking up Roxas with the _pleasant _noises of dishes being hit loudly and airhorns going off in his ear. Life was good back then. No, life was _great _back then. But then dad left and life became somewhat _off_. I refuse to call it bad because honestly, it could be worse.  
Mom took up two jobs, then three, then four, and I lost count at five. Like I said, it wasn't always like this. There were times that I cherished, but eventually, you just have to grow up and deal with the fact that your childhood days are gone. Over. Forever gone but not forgotten. But darn it all, if I'm going to deal with it, I'm going to deal with it with a smile on my face and a cheerful attitude, because if there's one thing that my mom has ever taught me, it's that life is too short to regret things and not take happiness for granted!

I liked it better though when we were an actual family though. That's one thing I will admit. Dad didn't leave until Roxas was 13 and I was 14. Before we lived in Twilight Town, I remember mom telling me about this island we used to live on. She and dad went to the same highschool and hit it off from there.

"Sora, darling, don't underestimate the power of teenage love!" That's what mom used to tell me. And I believe her. After being together since their freshmen year and then having 2 kids, and _still _sticking together after being apart for so long, you have to admire the power of 'teenage love'.

My mom is somewhat similar to Selphie, now that I think about it. Both believe in 'true love' and 'love at first sight'. Maybe it's a girl thing.

When I was younger, days passed by fast with the excitement of discovering the world when you're little. We've all been through it; running through the grass barefoot or attempting to eat a worm until your mom yelled at you to, "Get that out of your mouth, Sora! It's icky!"

My days seem to go by slow now that our mom is over-worked and dad is in Hallow Bastion taking care of grandma. I really do wish my mom had more time off. I...don't really get to see her anymore. And even though I know she works alot to keep me and my brother sheltered and safe, I still want her to spend time with us. Maybe that's why Roxas is so protective, because mom isn't here to lecture me and protect me. I'm not helpless though! I can take care and protect myself, but Roxas debates otherwise. It's a little aggravating, but hey, he's my brother so I deal with it.

He wasn't always like that, though. He had a fun side when he was a kid; twirling around in the rain, throwing water balloons and being as carefree as a young child should be.  
We've lived in Twilight Town for as long as I can remember and when I was really young, mom actually used to spend alot of time playing with me and Roxy. But then...grandma got into a terrible accident and my mom had to pick up where my dad left off.

I love grandma, I really do, but I wish my dad could come back to Twilight Town. If he worked, mom would be able to stay home more. I mean, she really deserves the time off. She's the one that's been keeping this roof over our heads by herself for at least 2 years now...

If dad were here, Roxas wouldn't be so uptight. I know that, deep down, Roxas wants to goof off like any other teenager. He's really not that bad. He just takes on too much responsibility than he needs to.

In a way, Roxas has taken Dad's responsibilities at home, and it's really sad to watch...His friends keep him sane enough, though.

Well, besides Roxas, I have these two best friends that I met in elementary school, Kairi and Riku. When I was young, I actually used to have a small crush on Kairi, but I didn't tell you that. Kairi has a sister, Namine, who is the same age as Roxas. Namine is really pretty but also pretty quiet. I've never heard her talk louder than a whisper. She's kind of mysterious, the exact opposite of Kairi.

Riku, at first, seemed pretty intimidating. I was a little scared of him because he was so _tall _and actually kinda scary looking. But I didn't tell you that either. Over time, I learned to trust him and we became best buds and he didn't seem scary anymore. Kairi, Riku and myself have all been the best of friends ever since the 3rd grade (Riku was in the 4th grade at the time)...and even then Roxas was a little skeptical about Riku. It wasn't until I entered middle school that Roxas flat out told me that he disliked Riku. I'm not sure what happened or why he didn't like Riku but ever since that day in the 7th grade, Roxas has had him on his 'To destroy' list.

School's always been a little difficult for me and Roxas says it's because I don't do all my homework. Even if that is kind of true, Kairi always manages to help me out of holes I dig myself into. Now that I think about it, Riku and I are exact opposites. He does so well in school...I remember in middle school he'd always come over and help me with homework. Haha! Good times! 

This one time, Riku fell asleep on my bed while I was working on the computer for school and I fell asleep sitting up in my computer chair. Well, our chair has a big back-side to it, so to someone coming into my room, I wouldn't be visible unless I got out of the chair. Roxas came into my room, saw Riku on my bed, and screamed, "Pervert!" and started attacking him. I think mom lectured us after the cops came over. Hum. Now that I think of it, maybe _that's _when Roxas started hating Riku. He always has been one to jump to conclusions.

Speaking of Riku...

I wonder...if he ever remembers stuff like this? I know his parents are gone almost as often as my mom is, so maybe he has time to think of old memories too?

I wish things could go back to how they were...back when all we had to worry about was finger painting and learning the alphabet...

A few days ago, Riku started to ignore me. I'm so scared he might hate me but Kairi tells me not to worry about it. Come to think of it, Riku avoided me once before too. It was a long time ago, but he'd always look down at the ground and his face would turn red whenever I tried to talk to him. I think that started after Roxas 'talked' to him. He never did tell me what their little discussion was about that night.

Kairi apparently knew about the 'discussion' too because she somehow managed to get Riku to be her 'slave' for a whole week; meaning she'd have Riku do things like her homework or buy her soda after school to keep her quiet about whatever it is Roxas talked to Riku about.

Oh yeah! Roxas!  
Our little bundle of blonde joy is now married to a redhead named Axel! And by 'married' I of course mean 'paired up in a parenthood project for Health'. Roxas doesn't like it too much, but Axel seems to be enjoying himself. Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret. Roxas tends to love people who drive him up the wall! Don't believe me? Well, I drive him nuts and he still loves me, right? Right?!  
Eh, but if that were true, then he'd like Riku and he obviously doesn't. Maybe there's more holes in my little 'theory' than I thought.

All in all, I have a great life although it could be better, but for now I'm happy. That is my middle name, after all. Don't tell anyone this, but I actually secretly wish dad would come home. I know Roxas misses spending time with him and mom. I would be too, of course, but I think Roxas needs them more than I do.

I wouldn't even be writing this letter if dad would just come home...

* * *

I glanced at the letter one more time, stared at it long and hard, and wrote only a single sentence on it followed by my signature. 

"Hey dad!

_Please _come home.

Love,

Sora"

* * *

A/N: Been feeling a little down lately with all the stuff going on in my life, so sorry if this seemed a little..."off." I tried to make it as un-biased as possible but I've been in a really crappy mood for the past few days and it's hard to write happy things when you're feeling bad. I did my best though and I hope you enjoyed it! 

Expect the story to go back to it's usual plot next chapter!

And please review if you liked this even a little bit. It cheers me up and makes me squeal with joy when I see that people are actually taking the time to review my work, good or bad. As always, anything is welcome. (Suggestions, comments, critique, etc...)


	11. We can't stand here forever

A/N: Woah! 11 chapters! I'm so happy I've made it this far! (:  
Thanks so much to everyone sticking with me. I know I've said this before, but you all rock.

Circus time! Yay!  
Oh man, this chapter took a while to write. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I tried trading my entire Roxas plushie collection in exchange for the real thing but unfortunately, Axel already had a room full of Roxas plushies and told me he'd never give me the real thing anyway. Ouch, stingy. D:

* * *

Thursday for our blonde boy was fine. Things were dandy. Well, as dandy as they _could _be when you had to deal with a persistant redhead who couldn't take a hint; and if he could, he was damn well good at ignoring it. 

"Roxy!"

Oh, how Roxas _loathed _that nick-name.

"Here, let me see your hand!"

And how he _loathed _the redhead talking to him.

"Stop pulling back! I'm just writing something!"

_Loathed, loathed, LOATHED. _

_Snap!_

"Damnit, Axel! Stop pulling my arm!"

"I wouldn't have to pull on it if you would just stay still!"

Roxas seethed and jerked his arm away from the pyro who was currently trying to write some gibberish on his hand with a sharpie as he stormed down the school hallway.

And it was only the _morning. _First hour hadn't even started yet.

Throughout the day, Axel had been chasing Roxas through the halls of the highschool with sharpies in his pocket. What Axel was trying to write on the boy's hand was a mystery to the blonde, but he was positive it was probably something stupid, childish, and downright crude.

Friday had gone by not-so-smoothly either. It seemed more like a repeat of the day before except Axel had come over to Roxas's house, broken the egg they were taking care of, and then made an exact replica of their old egg. Thank God for grocery stores.

"I'm keeping the egg!" Axel claimed as he turned to leave the blonde's house for the day.

"No." Roxas snapped. "You'll break it. Again. And I'm _not _spending another 3 hours with you making another replica of the egg, nor am I willing to explain to the teacher just why or how our egg broke."

And with that, he slammed the door in Axel's face, convinced he'd never get along with him, let alone become the idiot's friend.

But as you all should know by now, our little Roxy-poo just loves to assume things and he didn't know of the very strange weekend yet to come.

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora called from downstairs. "Hurry up! Or the circus will leave without ya'!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Roxas sighed as he grabbed his cell phone and turned to walk down the stairs. "You do realize the circus isn't leaving until Monday, right?"

"I was joking." Sora chuckled. "But Kairi is here to pick us up so come on!" He jolted out the door laughing. "Last one to the car is a rotten chocobo egg!"

The blonde rolled his eyes at his brother but then allowed himself to smile a little bit as he got in the car with Kairi, Namine, and Sora.  
"Hey, thanks for taking us with you, Kairi."

"No problem!" The girl chirped. "Put on your seatbelts, boys! Next stop is Selphie's house! Then Olette and-"

"-Um, Kairi?" Sora interrupted hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why does Namine look so pale? And stunned?...And...and scared?" The brunette waved his arm infront of the blonde girl's face, getting no response in return.

"Oh, that?" Kairi snickered. "She's just scared 'cause I got my license not even a few days ago. Now put on your seatbelts!"

"Kairi...you do know how to drive, right?" Roxas asked, gulping as he pulled the belt over him.

"I got my license! That's proof enough, isn't it?"

"When did you get it?" Sora asked as the engine turned on, making a loud vibrating noise.

"...Yesterday..." Namine whispered, which startled both Roxas and Sora for a second before the girl clenched her eyes shut and held on to her purse for dear life.

And then, Kairi put the petal to the metal. Literally.

* * *

A train station is usually the place you'd expect people to greet others with happy, smiling faces and, "Oh, it's been so long!" followed by waterfalls of tears; OR sad goodbyes and, "I'll see you soon!" 's. This, however, wasn't the case for two boys. One by the name of Axel, the other (who was unfortunately dragged along for the ride), Riku who was currently anxious to see the girl who'd step out of the train pulling up and praying she wasn't as scary as Larxene. 

Riku never did have lady luck or karma on his side.

Before his aqua eyes could even look at the girl he only knew by the name of 'Yuffie', she flew, _literally flew, _out of the train and jumped behind Axel. What happened next made Riku dash behind a bench and scream like a sissy little girl.

'Yuffie', for he could only assume that she was the one throwing kunai and ninja stars at his friend, jumped behind Axel and missed the redhead with every blow she threw at him. The redhead, however, seemed to be used to the routine and had dodged every single sharp object successfully.

When the girl was done throwing things, she not only flew _again, _but she tackled and pinned her 'brother' to the ground. Both were out of breath as on-lookers stared at the strange duo and others ran.

"Heh, I see you haven't changed. Same old stuff, huh Yuffie?"

"Well," Yuffie smirked. "I can see that you're still in good shape. Good job dodging my moves."

Suddenly, both burst into fits of laughter as they stood up and hugged each other.  
Riku had a look of both confusion and horror on his face as he watched the two embrace.  
But then, he really shouldn't have been so surprised that Axel's 'sister' was this strange. I mean, this was _Axel. _The one that handled Larxene like one would handle a charming house cat. A violent, pissy house cat, mind you, but a domestic animal none the less.

"My brother always was sharp!" Yuffie claimed proudly as she placed both arms akimbo. Axel followed suit and nodded in agreement.

"Are we...thinking of the same guy, Yuffie?" Riku asked cautiously as he walked up to the two.

"Hey!" Axel retorted. "That was kind of stingy!"

"Don't even start." Riku grumbled as Yuffie let out a shrill cry of laughter.

"Oh man! Is this the guy you said was your best friend now?" She smiled and patted Riku on the back. "I like him!"

Riku chuckled nervously. Maybe lady luck really did love him?

"He'd be really good to practice my throwing stars on!"

...Maybe not.

"N-..No thanks!" Riku squeaked, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm probably not as good as your brother."

"Brother?" Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "So you told them?"

"Well," Axel coughed nervously. "Um, not really."

"Then how does he-"

"I just said you were like a sister to me."

"Oh..." Yuffie nodded. "Alright then! Let's go to the circus!"

"Wait..." Riku interrupted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing!" The redhead answered all too quickly. "I mean...It's just what I said! Yuffie's like a sister to me. That's all."

"Fine." The silver-haired teenager sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, I have no room to pry."

"Circus!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go! Now! C'mon, or we'll miss the fire-breathers!"

"You know," Axel said as they walked towards the car. "I can fire-breath in my sleep."

"Sure you can, Axel." Riku said, rolling his eyes as Yuffie snickered at the two.

Neither knew of the horror yet to come.

_"Let the plan commence." _The ninja girl thought with a grin. _"'Brother's' got alot coming at 'im!"_

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Kairi's driving hadn't killed the passengers on their way to the circus. The damage was as followed: Roxas had red marks on his arm from Sora grabbing at him desperately to stay alive; Sora and Namine were scarred for life and swore they'd _never _let Kairi drive them anywhere ever again; Olette's neck was stiff from covering her head and ducking as Kairi sped off toward the circus; and Selphie and Rikku swore they'd never had as much fun in there _life _and were very pleased. 

By the time they all managed to collect themselves, Kairi called them wussies except for Selphie and Rikku who were cheering, "Let's go again!"

Needless to say, that was _one ride _nobody would ever forget.

As the group handed their passes to the guard and walked past the first gate, they wondered just who was going to drive home - Selphie or Kairi - as they were the only two with a license. (Sora _still _needed to get his) And they were all debating who should drive until Olette spotted an ice-cream cart and was reminded of a certain dirty-blond and another friend of hers.

"I'm a little sad Hayner and Pence couldn't join us."

"Aww!" Rikku whined as she linked her arms with Olette and Namine. "Forget about them! You're with us now! Let's have fun! Fun!"

Olette giggled and nodded.  
"Yes, you're right. It's a girl day!"

Both Roxas and Sora cleared their throats loudly.

"Oh right. Fine. It's 'Sort-of-girl day' then."

Roxas chuckled as the group walked past the entrance and gazed at all the rides, elephants, and attractions.

"So what do we see first? The big top doesn't show it's act until later, so we have some time!" Rikku announced as she pulled out her ticket. "Yup. We have a few hours."

"How many, exactly?" Namine asked.

"Well, let's see...it's one-o-clock right now and the show doesn't start until around five."

"That's a long time!" Selphie whined.

"Yes, but we have plenty of tickets." Namine stated. "Why don't we go on some rides?"

"Well," Selphie sighed and giggled. "If we're going to be here for a while, I might as well get my fortune told!"

"You don't actually believe in that stuff, do you Selphie?" Kairi chuckled.

"Of course!" The brunette girl clasped her hands together and swooned. "Who will be my destined one? What do they look like? Are they romantic? These are things a girl should worry about!"

Kairi rolled her eyes as Rikku squealed and unhooked her arms from Olette and Namine and grasped Selphie's hands.

"I wanna know too!" The eccentric blonde said, nodding her head. "I agree with you completely, Selphie! Let's go!" Both girls swooned as they marched toward the fortune booth, the other five just staring at them as they made their way to 'Madam Valentini'.

"Well, how about it, guys?" Kairi asked with a weak laugh. "Getting our fortune told might be kind of fun."

"I'll pass." Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas!" Sora said, elbowing his brother in the side and winking at him. "C'mon! Aren't you at least a little curious?"

"No." The blonde boy said. "I don't believe in those things."

"It's for fun, Roxas!" Olette joined in. "It's not like I believe those kind of things either, but-"

"It's a waste of tickets." Roxas stated bluntly.

"Actually," Namine interrupted quietly. "It doesn't cost any tickets. It's a dollar per fortune." She fidgeted nervously. "I wouldn't mind going..."

"Namine," Roxas gasped. "Don't tell me you believe in that load of crap too!"

"W-well.." Namine hung her head as she blushed. "I mean...it might be kind of fun to see what kind of fortune you get, right?"

"Then it's settled!" Kairi announced, grabbing Roxas's hand and dragging him off toward the fortune booth as the others followed close behind her. "I'll pay for you, _Roxy, _so don't give me that sour face!"

Roxas growled under his breath and cursed Kairi for using _that _nickname but decided that arguing over getting his fortune told - and for free for that matter - was stupid. For now, he'd go along with it. What bothered him, however, was that Sora looked a little _too _pleased with the idea of finding out his fortune.

* * *

"Wakka, Tidus, meet Yuffie. Yuffie, meet Wakka and Tidus." Axel grinned. "Yuffie here is like my sister so she acts like me. Only worse. So be careful." 

Yuffie squawked and then knocked her brother against the head.  
"Worse?" She huffed. "I'll have you know I'm the most awesome, hardcore, ninja _you'll _ever meet, so you better be careful where you tread, _dearest brother!"_

Axel waved his hand.  
"Yes yes, ninja throwing stars and other sharp objects. I get it, ninja girl."

"Damn straight!" Yuffie nodded her head indignantly.

"Sister, huh?" Wakka said, smiling as Axel started the car and drove off. "So are you living with Axel now?"

"Huh?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Me? Living here? You've got to be kidding. I couldn't live in such a boring town!" Tidus opened his mouth to object but then Yuffie cut him off. "Axel's the one coming back to live with me! Didn't he-...!!!"

_SCREEEEECCCHH!_

"AXEL!" Tidus shrieked as his body jerked forward and then back. "Dude! Warn us _before _you stop so suddenly!"

Wakka rubbed his head which had hit the back of the drivers seat.  
"Yeah, Axel! I wonder how you even got your licen-"

"-When did I ever say I was going back?" Axel interrupted.

The whole car went silent. And then, Yuffie grinned and shook her head.  
"Forget it." Axel narrowed his eyes as the girl added, "By the way, your friend looks sick. Or dead."

"Huh?" The redhead whipped his head around and widened his eyes. "Riku!"

"Riku?" Tidus shook the boy's shoulders. "C'mon, man! This isn't funny! You alright?"

"St-...Stop shaking...m-..me.." Riku gasped.

"Oh good, your oka-"

"-HE'S GOING TO PUKE!" Wakka screamed as he moved over so Riku could climb out of the car and hurl.

"Sick, dude." Tidus winced.

"Huh. Guess your best friend isn't so tough, huh Axel?" Yuffie snickered. "Better drive more carefully or your whole car is going to be full of-"

"-Riku, damnit!" Axel yelled. "Get back in the car or we're going to the circus without you!"

Riku shot a glare at the driver and gave him the finger as he rubbed his stomach with his other hand.

"You're so-o-o considerate, Axel." Yuffie drawled.

"Hush, you." Axel snapped. "And we'll be talking about what you just said later so don't think I'm just going to 'Forget it', Yuffie."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie replied. "But you know, everyone in Hallow Bastion misses you."

"Yuffie, later. We'll talk about this la-"

"-And I do too."

Axel paused and then sighed as Riku climbed back into the car, Tidus and Wakka just stared at the redhead.

"Later, Yuffie." Axel sighed. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Yuffie let out an irritated sigh.  
"Fine..."

The rest of the car ride to the circus was somewhat awkward. Axel suddenly seemed troubled over what Yuffie had said and Wakka and Tidus were just confused as the two silently wondered just what the 'brother' and 'sister' were talking about. Riku, who was feeling better if not a little dizzy, sat there and stared out the window, until-

"Thanks for coming, Riku." Axel remarked. Riku blinked and looked at Axel with a confused expression.

"Well, you gave Sora's ticket to Tidus, so..." Riku sighed. "I saw no point in skipping out on a free trip to the circus."

"Sora?" The black-haired girl asked with an amused smile.

"Riku's husband who's more like a housewife." Axel remarked boredly as he parked the car. Riku squawked.

"He's not my husband _or _housewife-"

"-Although, he wishes." Both Tidus and Axel said with a laugh. Wakka joined in as they all got out of the car and headed toward the entrance.

"I wish you all wouldn't bring him up everytime I'm with you." Riku muttered.

"Awww, Riku!" Axel said with a chuckle. "Don't be like that! You know we're just joking!"

"Right." Riku snapped. "The joke's getting old. So stop."

"Touchy, touchy." Tidus said. "But hey, maybe we'll see the brunette boy while we're here!" Riku scowled as Tidus laughed. "Anyway, Sora aside, the big tops' act doesn't start until around five. Want to go ride some rides or something?"

* * *

Some people believe in fortune-telling and others think of it as a load of crap. Roxas, being as skeptical as he is, thought it was stupid when Kairi, Sora, and even _Namine _begged him to sit in the seat and allow 'Madam Valentini' to see his hand. Strange, Roxas thought, this almost felt like deja vu. Hadn't someone else been trying to see his hand for the past few days too? 

_"Well," _Roxas thought. _"This Madam Valentini isn't an annoying redhead. Might as well let her see my hand."_

Reluctantly he opened the door and shut it behind him (as it _was_ a confidential event, getting your fortune read) and sat down in a chair.

"Your hand, please, young man."

As he showed his right hand to the old woman with a pink viel covering her face, he noticed a strange look in her eyes. And was she gasping? Roxas couldn't tell.

"I see...great misfortune for you, young man." Madam Valentini stated, her violet eyes peering up at Roxas's brilliant blue ones'. "Unless, of course, you change that misfortune to opportunity."

_"Load of crap, she is." _Roxas thought bluntly. _"Great misfortune? How vague can you get?" _

The fortune teller slowly ran her index finger across the lines on the palm of Roxas's hand and mumbled something the blonde couldn't quite catch.

"Yes," She stated grimly. "Young man, are you currently distressed?"

"Isn't everyone?" Roxas asked. "Everybody has their own troubles."

"No." Madam Valentini said, shaking her head as the small trinkets on her sleeves jingled. "Everyone may have their own troubles, but this one is easily fixable before it becomes disastrous. You are..." She ran her finger across another line. "...You are very stubborn, yes?"

"Ma'm, I thank you for the warning," Roxas replied, trying his best not to snap at her. Just where did she get off with a line like that? "But I am alright and untroubled as I could possibly be, thanks." The blonde yanked his arm away from the girl and stood up, but then froze when Madam Valentini grabbed at his sleeve and stared at him, straight in the eye.

"You must forgive to move on before it hurts more than just yourself, young man."

Roxas stood still for a moment, pulled his arm back to his side and slowly opened up the door leading outside.  
"Roxas. The name's Roxas, Madam Valentini."

"I hope to see you again, Roxas."

* * *

Outside, the girls and Sora stood waiting for Roxas to come out of the fortune room. When he finally did, immediately Selphie and Rikku ran up to him and asked who the love of his life was. 

"Namine! It's gotta be Nami, right Roxy?!" Rikku asked excitedly. Namine blushed and stared at the ground.

"No, of course not, Rikku!" Selphie laughed. "It's Olette, isn't it? Am I right?!"

Olette sighed and smacked the back of Selphie's head.

"Don't even joke about that, Selphie."

"Oh!" Selphie said, rubbing her head. "Right, forgot you were destined for Hayner, right?"

Olette's jaw dropped.  
"What?!"

"Well, Madam Valentini said your destined one was a haughty guy who was sweet, sarcastic, and a little bossy! It's got to be Hayner!"

Olette then blushed and stared at the ground.  
"D-...Don't even joke about _that _either, Selphie!"

Rikku and Selphie both grinned and then turned back to stare at Roxas. The blonde sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"She didn't say anything useful. Nothing about my destined one. Nothing about my future. Nothing."

"Really?" Kairi asked. "So you mean I wasted a whole dollar? What a rip-off!"

Sora laughed and patted Kairi on the back.  
"I'm sure she told Roxas something; he just doesn't want to admit it."

"She _did_ say something." Roxas sighed. "But it was stupid."

"Would you mind if I asked what she said, Roxas?" Namine asked softly.

"Well, really she just told me that I was stubborn and that it'd be my downfall."

The group stared at him and then did a collective nod.

"Wh-what?" Roxas asked, taking a step back from the six. "Don't tell me you all believe her!"

"Sounds about right." Rikku stated bluntly.

"You _are _stubborn, Roxy." Selphie added.

"Stubborn little brother o' mine!" Sora chirped.

"I'd have to agree." Olette said with another nod.

"Yup! Our stubborn little ball of blonde joy!" Kairi laughed.

"I-..I'm sorry, Roxas, but I'd have to agree that you are a little stubborn...and.."

"Argh!" Roxas huffed. "Fine, fine! I'm stubborn! I get it! That doesn't mean it's going to come back to bite me in the-"

"-Roxy!"

"-...Ass..." Roxas hung his pounding head. Strange. He suddenly had a headache. "Axel..." The blonde muttered as the redhead and the other four behind him walked up to the group.

Something was strange though. He looked up at the four, not recognizing the girl in their small group until Axel introduced her as Yuffie.

"She's from Hallow Bastion and she came to visit me!"

Yuffie. She looked like a sweet enough girl.

That is, until she held out her hand to Roxas with an innocent smile, and Roxas, not making the connection that anyone remotely related to Axel equaled bad, accepted the hand and shook it only to be shocked by volts of electricity.

"Hehe, gotcha'!" The ninja girl laughed. "Be more careful there, kiddo!"

Roxas scowled. He could tell already he wasn't going to like this new girl one bit.

Meanwhile, Sora was staring at Riku who was looking away from everyone with a scowl on his face. The brunette felt a mix of relief for he didn't have to ignore Riku anymore, and pain. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat and smiled at the five.

"So you all are going to see the big top act too, right?"

"Yup!" Axel said with a grin. "Hey! We should all sit with each other!"

"I refuse." Roxas stated as he turned to walk off. Axel crossed his arms and sighed.

"Still has that stick up his ass, huh?"

"Well," Rikku smirked. "That stick wouldn't be there if 'papa Axel' had a bit more grace and composure."

"Right." Axel laughed. "And like you're the composure and grace queen, Rikku."

"Anyway," Selphie interrupted. "I wouldn't mind sitting with you all. How about it Kairi?"

Both Kairi and Namine frowned.

"Well...I mean...do you mind, Sora?" Kairi asked with a weak smile.

Sora glanced back up at Riku and stared at him for a minute, internally debating whether it'd be a good or bad idea, but then decided that now was as good as time as any to clear up the tension.

_"Can't move forward if you keep holding grudges..."_ The brunette thought.  
"Sure! I don't mind at all!"

For a moment, Sora could have sworn he saw a look of surprise on Riku's face before it went back to a scowl.

"Great!" Axel remarked. "Then we'll see you around five! Yuffie here wanted to ride the elephants before we went inside."

"Alright." Kairi nodded. "See you later!"

As Axel and the others walked off, Kairi turned back around and tilted her head curiously.  
"Where'd Roxy and Olette run off to?"

"Roxas went toward the ferris wheel and Olette followed him saying she'd meet up with us later." Namine stated.

"Alright!" Rikku said, clapping her hands together. "Then how about we go do something fun too?"

"Like what?" Selphie asked.

"Hmm...How about the swan boats?" Rikku replied ecstatically.

"The boats where you're randomly paired off and ride down the 'river of love'?" Sora asked, making a strange face.

"Yup!" Selphie and Rikku said with a nod.

"I'd um...I'd rather pass." Sora said.

"Then how about this," Kairi said. "We'll split up and do our own things until around four-forty. We'll meet back here and then go sit down with Axel, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and...what was her name?"

"Yuffie." Namine replied.

"Yes, that strange girl with the buzzer." The red-headed girl laughed. "Sound good?"

Rikku squealed, nodded her head, and then dragged Selphie off toward the swan boats.

"C'mon, Sora! You too!" Rikku called as Selphie grabbed his arm and dragged him off with them.

Sora yelled protest as Namine and Kairi chuckled at the trio.

_"So much for doing our own thing..." _Sora thought with a sigh.

* * *

"This is a nice ferris wheel, isn't it?" Olette asked as their cart made it to the very top and then stopped. "I guess we're the lucky ones who get to stop at the top!" 

"Yeah..." Roxas muttered. The brunette girl sighed.

"Roxas, c'mon! Kairi and Namine invited you to cheer you up, you know."

"I know that, Olette, but..." The blonde sighed. "I can't cheer up with the likes of _him _constantly bothering me. Even when I'm away from him, he's plaguing my mind like a freakin' headache that just won't go away."

The girl giggled and Roxas glanced up at her curiously.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just," She giggled into her hands again. "Madam Valentini was right. You really are stubborn. So set on avoiding him, even when he tries to make nice."

"Olette, shut up." Roxas mumbled, which made the girl laugh even harder as she gently patted Roxas on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just had to mention it." Olette smiled. "But really, Roxas, would it kill you to at least try?"

"Why should I?"

"That's not the right question, Roxas." Olette replied. "Why shouldn't you is the question. Axel's apologized, hasn't he?"

"Empty apologies."

"Yes, well," Olette twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I think it'd be good if you two would at least call it truce. You don't necessarily have to be friends, but-"

_Sigh._

"Oh." The brunette girl tilted her head. "I'm sorry. I know you've probably been hearing the same lecture over and over, but-"

"-Please, Olette, not you too."

"-But Sora's really stressed out about the whole thing. I can tell and I know you can too, Roxas."

The carts began to move again. Roxas's eyes widened as he recalled what Madam Valentini had told him, and then he shook his head.

"I know." As their cart came to a stop, Roxas stood up along with Olette. "If I...at least act a little kinder to Axel, will you please stop lecturing me?"

"Of course!" Olette said with a nod. "I'm glad you're at least compromising, stubborn ol' mule!"

"Hey!" Roxas said sternly, and then laughed as Olette winked at him.

"What? Don't 'Hey!' me! Sometimes friends need a swift kick to get them back in shape!"

* * *

Tidus, who was currently grinning the biggest grin he could, stood in line with Wakka and Riku. What he was so happy about? Well, he was currently in line for the swan boats which he figured was an opportunity to meet the girl of his dreams! Unfortunately, when he reached the front of the line, he grimaced upon realizing who he was paired up with. Selphie. 

"Ew!" Tidus said, backing up. "No way am I getting in a boat with that chick!"

"Go. Now." The guard said directing him toward the boat. Selphie sighed dramatically and climbed in, claiming Tidus was too chicken to get in a boat with a beautiful girl such as herself. And, of course to prove Selphie wrong, he got in the boat and set sail down the cave of 'love river'.

Rikku was next and she, like Tidus, grimaced when she saw Wakka. She groaned, got in the boat, and decided that this was probably the third worst day of her life.

Riku, however, was surprised to see the next girl in line whom he'd be paired up with. He was even more shocked when he realized that this 'girl' wasn't a girl.

"Woah!" Sora screeched. "I'm not a chick! I was just dragged here, honest!"

"Yeah, yeah." The guard replied, shoving Sora into the boat. "But we can't break the line. Too much trouble. Just get in the darn boat."

The brunette made a loud 'Oof!' sound as he landed in the wooden boat and rubbed his head as he glanced up to see who he was 'paired up' with.

And then, his jaw dropped.

"R-..Riku?"

Riku gulped nervously and nodded.  
"Yes." He inhaled sharply. "Tidus and Wakka dragged me here."

Sora laughed with an awkward smile.  
"Oh! Hehe...Yeah, um...Rikku and Selphie dragged me here too, but I got in the wrong line."

"I see." The aqua-eyed teen stated before directing his eyes away from Sora and placing his head in the palm of his hand, looking really bored.

Sora shuffled his feet in panic and the two sat there without saying a word for a good long minute before Sora interrupted with-

"Riku...I'm...really sorry."

Inner Riku did a double-take while the real Riku simply gave a non-chalant shrug of the shoulders.

"For what?"

The brunette once again wondered if his best friend honestly didn't realize the tension between them or if he was just ignoring it because he didn't care and really did hate the brunette.

"For...well," Sora cleared his throat. "For...making you upset."

_"Wait." _Riku thought. _"He knew I was upset and STILL avoided me? Sora's...really cruel."_

"Upset? What gave you that idea?" The silver-haired teenager asked, trying to sound as 'I-don't-give-a-damn'-ish as possible.

Sora frowned, and Riku almost regretted asking that question.

"I guess..." The blue-eyed boy shook his head as they entered the second section of the cave that was darker than the first part but was illuminated by blue crystals and over-head lights that also gave off a blue tint. "Nevermind."

Sora sighed. Well _this _was going nowhere fast. And the brunette honestly hated it. Why was it so hard to talk to Riku now? Sora hated it. Hated it, hated it, and hated it with all his being. And there were very few things Sora hated. He was, after all, a very optimistic and carefree boy.

So what did the brunette boy do in such a situation? A situation which he hated so much, he could cry? Well, he did just that. Sora broke his male pride and bowed his face into his hands, soft sobs emitting from him. Riku felt his heart sink.

"Sora?" Riku asked, allowing a small amount of worry break his stoic demeanor. "Sora? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sora hic-upped and sniffed as he rubbed his now red and puffy eyes. He let out soft, irritated sobs as tears streamed down his cheeks and Riku gently patted his back.

"Sora?"

"Riku...I...please...don't...don't hate me..."

Riku's eyes widened and he froze, taking his hand away as he tried to peer into Sora's face.

"What?" Riku asked, surprised.

"I don't...like...this..." Sora replied in-between sounds, barely coherent. "I don't like this! I don't want you to hate me, Riku! I don't hate you and...and I-I.." His shoulders began to shake. "I don't want you to hate me!"

Riku stared at the brunette before frowning and then mentally slapping himself. Suddenly, the realization that this was _Sora _who he had been ignoring so cruely dawned on him.

_"He'd never just avoid me...without a reason...Sora's not cruel...not like me..."_

He should have known. He shouldn't have been so stupid. He should have known that Sora could _ never _hate him, but Riku was being stupid and assumed things. And now, he hurt the person who had been his best friend for so long. The person who was so innocent, so pure and could never hurt nor hate a fly. The person who Riku found himself thinking about more often than anyone else. The only person able to really make Riku feel so...so..._so..._

"Sora, I don't hate you. Please, _please_ stop crying."

"I'm sorry..." Sora said, sniffing and trying his best to compose himself. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sora...don't apolo-"

"-But it was my fault!"

Riku stared at the boy for a moment longer as he rubbed his back before slowly bringing him into an embrace.  
"No. It's never been your fault." Riku replied, his voice a little shaky as he swallowed the nervous pain. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back and sniffed a few times before Riku continued with, "I was being an idiot. I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"S-So you d-don't hate me?" Sora asked, his voice also shaky and sounding painfully hopeful.

"No, I don't hate you, Sora." Riku replied, rubbing Sora's back to calm him. "I never did. And I...never will. I can't."

_"God, I'm such an idiot." _The aqua-eyed teenager thought as he sighed. _"How could I do this? He's so fragile and...and I'm such a monster."_

Sora burried his face into Riku's chest, mumbling out a few more apologies as Riku gently rubbed his back. He didn't need to know the reasons of why Sora acted the way he did. For now, hearing Sora sound so desperately sad clouded that train of thought.

As the two made it to the end of the cave, Sora peeked his head up from Riku's chest and sighed contentedly although it did sound a little shaky. His eyes were still red and puffy, but Sora smiled and gave Riku one more hug around the neck.

"I'm so glad, Riku. I could never hate you either." The brunette whispered before they arrived at the stopping point of the boats and he stood up, offering his hand to Riku with a gentle smile. Riku felt his heart speed up slightly as he took the offered hand and Sora helped pull him out of the boat.

"Sora," Riku whispered as he stood next to the boy. "I think...there's something I need to tell you."

Sora tilted his head and smiled again.  
"Yes?"

_"Th-...That smile...I..."_

"I...um...th-that...is to say..." He cleared his throat, and reached for Sora's hands again, which gave Sora a startled look.  
"Sora, I-"

_"I...really, really lo-"_

"-Riku! Sora!" Selphie shrieked as she tackled both boys from behind. "We've been looking for you!"

Riku choked on air and released his grip on Sora before stepping back and mentally stabbing Selphie._  
"So close! Soooo close, damnit!"_

"Oh!" Sora grinned at the girl. "The big top act is about to start, right?"

"Yup!" Rikku suddenly replied as she walked up with Wakka and Tidus. "Hey, wait." The blonde girl tapped her chin. "Who'd you get paired up with, Sora?"

The blue-eyed boy squawked and waved his hands.  
"It's not important!"

Rikku and Selphie smiled mischievously.  
"O-oo-oh?"

"It was Riku, wasn't it?" Selphie laughed. "Sora was in the girl line after-all!"

Tidus snickered and Riku shot him a glare.  
"Dude, what did Axel and I tell you?"

"Don't start, Tidus." Riku snapped.

"An-y-way!" Rikku interrupted. "You're lucky you got Riku, Sora. I got paired with Wakka and Selphie got Tidus."

"Hey!" Both Wakka and Tidus shouted. Selphie stuck her tongue out at them.

"But c'mon, let's hurry! The show's about to start!" Selphie said as she spun around and grabbed Tidus's hand while running off. Rikku followed, Wakka by her side as the two chatted about how lame the boat ride was.

Sora laughed and then turned toward Riku again.  
"So what were you going to tell me anyway?" He asked innocently.

Riku's face turned a shade redder.  
"F...Forget it. Let's just go."

"Aww!" Sora mockingly whined. "No fair! I wanted to know!"

Riku opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when Sora grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the big top.  
"Let's go meet up with everyone!"

* * *

"I hope you don't have another idiotic plan to somehow get me to like you. It isn't happening. Ever." 

"Not an idiotic one, anyway."

Despite Roxas's agreement to be a little kinder to Axel, he still acted rather rude to him when the redhead chose to sit next to the blonde and Riku.

Olette elbowed Roxas in the side and Roxas complained that he wasn't Hayner so she better save the elbowing for him, which, of course, earned him a smack in the head.

"Where's Yuffie?" Namine asked as the lights slowly dimmed.

"Oh, she's still riding elephants." Axel remarked. "She'll be here soon enough. Don't worry, Namine."

Namine nodded as she turned toward her sister and asked to see her camera to take a picture of the group.

There was Selphie sitting next to Tidus who was sitting next to Rikku who was sitting next to Wakka. And then Olette was sitting next to Roxas who sat next to Axel who sat next to Riku who sat next to Sora. And then, Kairi was sitting next to Namine who was seated next to Roxas.

_"Huh." _The girl thought. _"What a strange order. And confusing." _

As Namine told the group to say 'Cheese', Riku fidgeted nervously next to Sora. His brain ran through what happened during the boat ride and after it for the 100th time in less than an hour.

What exactly was he planning on saying anyway after they had gotten off the boat? It just sort of came naturally to him. But that's what scared him.

_"Was I really going to tell Sora that I..."_

The teenager sat there, his face redder than a stop sign, until his attention was directed toward the stage as the lights flickered on and off, a drum-roll echoed throughout the big top. Suddenly, acrobats were flying everywhere as fire-breathers came out to light the slightly dark room. Everyone ooh'd and awe'd as Axel claimed he could do that in his sleep, _again. _

The entire group watched in amazement and all the girls swooned as Cloud, the chocobo breeder, appeared on stage and did many different tricks with the birds. The chocobos weren't what the girls were watching, though. Every girl in the audience was hooked on Cloud. Even Aerith, the Health teacher who was sitting far away from her students, sat in the audience as her mouth went agape at the beautiful man before her.

Axel yawned boredly as Cloud did some trick involving a chocobo and tight-rope before getting the bright idea to pull some sharpies out of his pocket. Roxas glanced over and silently wondered if he _always _had those damned markers on him.

"Roxy!" Axel whispered. Roxas grimaced. "Let me see your hand!"

"For the last time, Axel, no!"

Olette, who had taken her attention off of Cloud for a split second, elbowed Roxas.

The blonde groaned and then gave his hand to Axel who cheered and then scribbled something on his hand. When the redhead was done, Roxas quickly yanked his hand away, not even bothering to read whatever Axel wrote and instead focused his eyes back on Cloud

And then, something amazing happened. In the midst of Axel trying to write something on the blonde's hand, a wild chocobo ran into the big top with a passenger on-board.

The passenger? Yuffie, the ninja girl, of course.

"Look out!" Yuffie shrieked in mock surprise, but then broke the demeanor by laughing as the chocobo flocked over everyone and flew (or at least _attempted _to fly) over a bunch of heads. When she made it to Axel, the bird landed on his head and started pecking him in the face. Axel waved his arms wildly which caused the bird to unexpectingly let out a loud sqauk as it changed victims to Roxas. Then Sora. Then Riku. Then everyone else sitting in that row.

The wild chocobo finally managed to throw Yuffie off as Cloud whistled for it to calm down from below, but it was unheard as the whole crowd began laughing, cheering, and some began screaming.

"Damnit, Yuffie!" Axel growled. "Get that chicken to calm down!"

Yuffie huffed and placed both hands on her hips.  
"It's not a chicken, genius! It's a chocobo!" Axel narrowed his eyes in a fierce expression. "And I can't calm it down! It's wild!"

"Then what the hell were you doing _riding _it?!" Axel roared.

Yuffie simply shrugged.  
"Thought it'd be fun!"

By the time the yellow bird had stopped, the damage was as followed:

A bunch of scratches from the claws. Bruises from the pecking. Some white, drippy stuff that _nobody _wanted to know the identity of that smelled _horrible, _and a whole lot of feathers.

Axel wanted to, for the first time, punch his precious, _darling, _little sister. And so did everyone else in that row.  
Including Roxas, who after glaring daggers at the black-haired girl, stormed off with Sora close behind.

Yes, now Roxas was sure he didn't like Yuffie. _At all. _

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora called as he chased his brother outside. "Where are you going?" 

"Home." Roxas snapped.

"But what about Kai-"

"-Shut. Up. Sora." Roxas growled. "I'm tired of this! I'm done, _through, _with ever making nice with Axel or anyone remotely related to the idiot! It always just puts me in trouble!"

The brunette frowned as he sighed and slowly approached his brother who sat down next to a light post. Sora followed suit.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Sora asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" Roxas muttered. "I'm tired of this shit, Sora! It's ridiculous!"

"Do you...remember what mom used to tell us?" Sora asked hesitantly. Roxas widened his eyes.

"The heck are you going on about?" The blonde asked. "Mom used to tell us a bunch of stuff when she was around...what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what she said the most important thing in this world was?"

Roxas glanced up at the sky as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"Sora, what are you talking about?"

Sora sighed.  
"So you don't remember?"

"What?" Roxas asked. "About...forgiving others and how important it is?"

"Yes." The older brother said, nodding. "Do you remember what she said though? About forgiveness?"

"Could you refresh my memory?" Roxas mumbled.

"Sure." Sora said with a nod. "She said that if everyone just forgave each other for their faults, for their _mistakes, _for their _accidents, _for just being _human,"_ Sora smiled weakly and put an arm around his brother. "That if we just understood each other a little more and didn't hold onto grudges, the world would be such a better place. Their would be less wars, less arguing, less fighting, less trouble to bear."

Roxas blinked, and after a moment, nodded as he leaned on Sora's shoulder.  
"Mom was...very passionate about that, wasn't she?" Roxas asked quietly.

Sora nodded sadly.  
"Yes, she was. That was her number one philosophy when we were kids. That's why..."

Roxas looked up at Sora.  
"That's why what?"

"Well...me and Riku are friends again. He forgave me..."

"How unfortunate." Roxas semi-joked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," The brunette added. "I was wondering if...maybe since Riku and I are friends again, if you could try being friends with Ax-"

"-Why does everyone keep lecturing me about this?" Roxas groaned.

"But Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. "He's not that bad, honest! And...and if Riku and I could make-up, then maybe-"

"-Sora." Roxas said sternly. Sora looked to the ground and frowned as the blonde sighed. "Alright...listen."

Sora peeked up at his brother once again. "I already told Olette I would try to be a little nicer, _again, _so..."

"Really?!" Sora asked exctiedly.

"Yes, yes." Roxas replied reluctantly. "Really. But this is the last chance."

Sora squealed and hugged his brother tightly before Roxas turned to look at his brother and then, the blonde broke out into a fit of laughter.

Sora tilted his head curiously.  
"What's so funny?"

"Y-...you look...r-ridiculous!" Roxas said between laughs.

Sora let go of his brother and looked down at his clothes. After looking over himself, he joined in with the laughing before nodding and pointing a finger at Roxas.  
"You don't look half-bad yourself!"

Roxas glanced down at his clothes and laughed harder.

After a few minutes of joking with each other about how strange they looked, Sora caught a glance at Roxas's hand. Something was written on it in black sharpie.

"Hey Roxas, what's on your hand?" Sora asked curiously.

The blonde blinked as he stared at his brother, confusion lingering in his eyes.  
"What do you mea-...?"

Roxas paused and bit his lip as he stood up slowly.

"Roxas...?" Sora asked. "What's wrong?"

The boy in question didn't respond. He stood there, staring at his hand with an expression that was too hard to read.

"Roxas? Hello?" Sora asked again as he stood up next to his brother. Roxas jumped and took a step back, covering his hand.

"...Let's go home, Sora. We'll walk." He said as he started walking towards their house. "It's not that far away anyway."

The brunette stared at his brothers' back and tilted his head.  
"_What was that all about?" _

Roxas wasn't one to so easily accept wussy apology notes, flowers, or even ice cream to forgive a person, but maybe he could make an exception. Despite his reluctancy, stubborness, confusion, and hatred, he had to admit that Axel was pretty desperate. And stupid; can't forget stupid.

He looked down at the back of his hand as he stormed home, Sora having to speed up his pace to catch up with him, and read the message written in sharpie once again:

_"Not an empty apology or plea for forgiveness, but...I wish you didn't hate me because I don't hate you."_

"Damnit, Axel..." Roxas whispered as he continued to walk home. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

* * *

A/N: So I made this chapter longer because I wanted to get the whole circus thing in one chapter AND because I figured it was kind of rude of me to leave for so long and post up two pretty short chapters that really didn't have alot of...what's the word? Action? Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it actually took alot of thought, even if it may not seem like it. It's all about building up events. 

Incase anyone was wondering, Axel's POV is the next one up in a few chapters. I'm also thinking about repeating POV's toward the end of the story so you can see how everyone's perspective/lives have changed since their first one. (A comment left by a reviewer kind of gave me this idea)  
That is, of course, if I end up making this story that long. Oh, and I'm only writing POV's for Roxas, Sora, Axel and Riku incase I haven't mentioned that already.

And also, incase anyone was wondering, that other multi-chapter fanfic I mentioned way back ago is still in the works. (I'm actually toying with ideas for two other stories.)  
/pimps

I'd like to thank the people who not only reviewed last chapter, but wished me to feel better. You all are so sweet and I love you for it!

Until next chapter then! Look forward to it!

By the way, still handing out homemade cookies made by Sora to anyone who can guess what Riku's article is going to be about.

(And holy crap, sorry this A/N was so long!)

Comments/Suggestions/Critique/etc are all welcomed and much appreciated! (Seriously, they make my day. So please, pretty please, review. )


	12. Let's be the remedy

A/N: One plus two equals Xaldin! (I'm a dork)

So yes, chapter 12. Really not much to say about this chapter except I'm using it to tie off some loose ends. Just read to find out the new developments!

Disclaimer: If I had three wishes, I would first wish for Roxas, followed by a big pack of magic markers and Dr. Pepper. Hohoho!  
Yes, my disclaimers really aren't disclaimers, are they? Blah blah blah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. Or Dr. Pepper. Or magic markers.(Sigh)

* * *

Axel liked the circus. Axel liked Yuffie. 

But when the two combined? Not so much.

Around, oh, about the time Yuffie had managed to ride a chocobo, injure everyone in an entire row, _and _get them all banned from every circus within a thousand mile radius, the redhead figured it was time to put his foot down.

As Axel drove Tidus, Wakka and Riku home, the two 'siblings' bickered, until finally, Yuffie snapped.

"What's with you?" The girl shouted. "You _never _scolded me before! You're not the same, Axel!"

Yuffie and Axel were two peas in a pod. Both loved to pull pranks. Both loved to have fun and just live it up.  
And that's why Axel froze when Yuffie had shouted at him. Had he really changed so much?

"Yuffie," Axel said, his voice as stern as it could be. Yuffie wanted to gag. She didn't need another lecture. "You don't understand. What you did was-"

"What I _did,_" Yuffie interrupted, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the passenger's seat. "Was pull another prank. Not like we haven't done that sort of thing before."

Axel opened his mouth to object before the girl added, "You really have changed. Remember when we used to do stuff like that all the time? What happened, Axel?"

The girl hadn't expected a reply after a few minutes of silence passed. Slowly, they pulled up to their last stop, Riku's house, before they headed home.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"...Bye Axel." Riku replied, a strange, worried expression on his face until Axel grinned at him to reassure him that things would be okay.

As the redhead drove off, Yuffie sighed in an over-dramatic fashion and gazed out the window.

"You know," She mumbled. "I really wish things had gone differently..."

"Yuffie..." Axel sighed. "I know you do, but I can't just leave."

As the two pulled up to Axel's house, the small porch light lit up. Yuffie jumped out, grabbing her stuff as she stormed inside, obviously a little pissed.

Axel let out another sigh, scratching the back of his head wondering what Yuffie had meant. Had he changed? He didn't think so. But, maybe...

Boxes were scattered all over the floor as they entered the house. Some were empty while others held random household things. Yuffie frowned at them before throwing her stuff on the ground, adding to the mess, and walking into the kitchen.

_"I hate boxes..." _She thought. _"They show that he's serious about living here...and for a while..."_

As if reading the girl's mind as she opened the fridge, Axel cleared his throat and called out,  
"What did you mean when you said I was going back with you?"

She grabbed a can of root beer as she replied in a mocking, sarcastic way with, "Just forget it Axel! Besides, don't you have better things to do then question me? Like unpack?"

"Yuffie, you know I hate it when you do that."

Yuffie smirked as she walked into the front room and plopped on the couch, taking a sip of her root beer.  
"Do what?"

"That!" Axel shouted, before taking a seat next to the girl. "What's with you, all of the sudden? I know you hate being lectured, but I was just trying to tell you that-"

"I know, Axel." Yuffie interrupted with a sigh, leaning her head back against the cushion. "I know..."

"Then tell me what you meant earlier! What were you talking about?" The redhead asked.

"Axel," The girl stared up at the ceiling, wondering how to word what she was about to say correctly, until she decided just to dismiss his question once again. "Forget it."

"Yuffie!" Axel shouted as the girl leaped up, grabbed her bag, and then headed upstairs.

"We'll talk later." Yuffie snickered. "Isn't that what you told me?"

* * *

_"What will happen if he does come back?"_

_"I can't answer that, Demyx. I can't see into the future."_

_"Zexion, you're boring."_

_"Hm. Am I?"_

_"Yeah! At least try to think of the possibilities!"_

_"Possibilities? Well, if he comes back, then he comes back. I imagine things will go back to normal."_

_"You're boring even when predicting things. Don't you know how to add suspense and make the story more interesting?"_

_"If you wanted a fairy tale, perhaps you should have asked someone else."_

* * *

Upon realizing that both Roxas and Sora had gone missing during the whole chocobo incident, Kairi became worried. After things had settled down, she took out her cell phone and called Roxas, who upon answering, had told the girl that they had decided to walk home. 

"You should have at least told me!" Kairi sighed.

"Sorry." Roxas replied.

"It's alright. Really, everyone just split up after that. Selphie and Rikku wanted to get another reading done by Madam Valentini and I didn't want to wait so they said they would walk home. Olette said she wanted to stop by the ice cream shop so she left right after too. Just next time tell us before you leave."

"We will." The blonde confirmed.

"Good." Kairi paused. "Hey, Roxas? I have a question."

"Yes?" Roxas asked as they reached their house.

"Are you alright?"

The blond stared at the phone in disbelief. _That_ had caught him off guard.

"What do you mean, Kairi?" Roxas asked, sounding a little nervous. Sora glanced up at his brother curiously before he took out his keys and opened the front door.

There was a long pause on the other line before the girl broke out into laughter.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm being weird, aren't I?" Before Roxas could reply, Kairi continued with, "I'll see you both later! I expect my paopu tea next time I come over!"

On the other side of the conversation, Namine stared at her sister with a confused expression.

_"Paopu tea...?"_

As Kairi shut her cell phone and shoved it in her purse she smiled down at her younger sister with bright, violet eyes.

"What's up, Namine?" Kairi asked, concerned. "Are _you _alright?"

"Kairi..." The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Paopu tea?"

Kairi's eyes widened as she laughed nervously.  
"Ahaha! I...he owes me it for...helping him!"

"With what?"

The redhead bit her nails. She really did suck at lying.  
"A...school project?"

"Kairi." Namine said, her gaze becoming sharper.

"I...Um..." She fidgeted under her sister's intense gaze until she threw her hands in the air wildly and loudly exclaimed her miss-deed.  
"Okay! Okay! I give up!" The redhead sighed. "I sort of...kind of...had something to do with Sora ignoring Riku."

Namine tilted her head.  
"Hm? Sora ignoring Riku? Is that why the two seemed so distant lately?" Kairi nodded. "Go on."

"Well, you see...the funny thing is...I kind of..." She gulped, saying the next part very fast. "I helped Roxas by making sure Sora didn't talk to Riku for paopu tea! Paopu tea, Namine! Do you know how deliciously expensive that stuff is? Well, anyway, I'm glad I got that off my chest! Woo! Alright! Let's go home!"

Kairi spun around, marching toward their house before Namine grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back.  
"Kairi."

Kairi hung her head and sighed. Damn. Looked like she wasn't getting out of this one.  
"I know...I know...I'll apologize..."

* * *

"Hey Sora!" Roxas called out as he walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any paopu tea left?" 

Sora snorted.  
"What? So you can give it to Miss Traitor?"

"Just tell me if we have any left." Roxas sighed. "Because I can't find it."

Sora entered the kitchen and chuckled.  
"Oh well, I think actually-"

Roxas shot a bored stare at his brother.  
"You used it all, didn't you? You made tea and drank every last drop, right?"

"No." Sora said, shaking his head. "Look in the fridge."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his brother before turning around and opening the fridge to find a pitcher and a note beside it.  
Slowly, Roxas picked up the note and read it out loud.

_"Hey boys!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't take spring break off to spend time with you or this weekend off either to go to the circus! I even bought tickets for us but I ended up giving them to the neighbors. Anyway, when I came home earlier, you both were gone! I assume you both went to the circus, right? If you did, I hope you had fun! Please tell me all about it!_

_Also, I made some refreshing tea for you with some extra paopu tea-bags I found! How lucky, right? That stuff cost a fortune!_

_Enjoy this luxury brand tea while it last and be sure to call me! _

_Love,_

_Mom"_

"So mom...made it for us?"

"Yup!" Sora chirped. "Really nice of her, huh?"

"I suppose." Roxas sighed. "But this means I'll have to buy more tea for Kairi tomorrow."

* * *

_"ARE YOU READY KIDS?"_

Sora turned on his side, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

_"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"_

The brunette threw the covers over his head, regretting making that theme song his ringtone.

_"OH! Who live in a pineapple under the sea?"_

Sora sighed. Who was calling him so early in the morning? Didn't they know that he needed his sleep?

_"SPONGEBOB SQUARE-"_

_"_-Hello?" Sora answered his cell phone groggily, and jumped upon hearing the voice on the other line.

"Sora?"

"Riku?" He shot out of his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. "What are you calling me so early for?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Riku? Hello?"

"Sora," Riku laughed. "Early? It's one-o-clock in the afternoon."

"What?" Sora shrieked, glancing over at his clock to see that what Riku had said was true. "Oh man, sorry. I guess I was more tired than I had thought!"

"I guess so, lazy bum." The silver-haired teen replied.

"Hey!" Sora protested. "That's Kairi's line! And I'm not _that _lazy!"

"I was kidding." Riku snickered. "Kairi called earlier asking if we wanted to hang out with her for the day. Do you want to?"

"Sure!" The brunette answered excitedly, glad that finally everything was back to normal. "When and where?"

"Well," Riku glanced up at the ceiling. "I'm at the diner right now with Tidus and Selphie. Axel and Yuffie were with us earlier but Axel said something about having to do a job. Kairi said she'd stop by and pick me up at the diner and then I guess we'll pick you up at your house afterward. Alright?"

"Okay! Sounds great!" Sora smiled. "I'll see you both later then!"

"Yeah, bye." Riku said, closing his cell-phone and letting out a sigh of relief. He was so glad things weren't so weird between them anymore. Although, he was curious to know what Kairi had wanted. She had called the boy earlier asking if she could talk to both him and Sora at the park. She said it was serious.

"Riku, dude. Stop with the dreamy look. It's scaring me." Tidus said, interrupting the boys thoughts. Riku smacked him against the head.

"Whatever." Riku smirked. "Have fun with your girlfriend."

Tidus scrunched up his face.

"Dude!" He screeched as Riku laughed. "Not cool! Me and Selphie are just friends!"

Selphie grinned and chuckled to herself.

"Wh-...what's so funny?" Tidus asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing!" Selphie answered in a sing-song like manner.

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora called, running down the stairs to find an empty living room. And then an empty kitchen. Followed by an empty bedroom. Just where was his younger brother? 

"Roxas?" Sora called out again before stumbling and catching a glimpse of a white piece of paper taped to the TV.

Sora slowly picked up the paper and read it to himself.

_"Went out with Hayner, Olette and Pence to do some shopping. Will be back after I pick up some tea from the coffee shop too. _

_If you need cash, I left you some._

_-Roxas"_

"Huh." The brunette blinked. "Guess I miss out when I sleep in."

* * *

Roxas currently was pondering why he had agreed to tag along. As fun as it was to shop, he just wasn't in a shopping mood today. Maybe it was Olette's persistence or Pence's begging. Either way, the blonde had been dragged to go along. 

"So," Roxas said. "What are we looking for again?"

"We're looking for a bright, red shirt!" Olette replied, rummaging through the clothes.

"Why?"

"Because some sappy fortune teller told Olette she'd be wearing a bright red shirt when she found her true love." Hayner sighed.

"Olette," Roxas groaned. "You can't be serious...you believe that stuff now?"

Olette blushed.  
"N-...no...I mean, it's worth a shot, right?"

"Sappy and lame." Hayner commented which earned him an elbow to the side from the brunette girl.

And then suddenly, Olette squealed as she picked up a red shirt and held it up proudly.

"This is exactly like the shirt Madam Valentini described!"

"Olette, it's bright and red. How vague could she get?" Roxas mumbled.

"Say what you want," Olette replied. "But she said I will have found true love when I found this shirt!"

Roxas chuckled.  
"She also said your 'true love' acted a lot like how Hayner acts, right?"

Hayner and Olette spluttered something before the girl cleared her throat.

"It's not Hayner!" Olette said, nodding indignantly. "It's definitely not! I mean, she was so vague about the description that it could have been anyone!"

"I get it." Pence laughed. "You're just choosing what you want to believe, aren't you?"

"A-...are not!" Olette fidgeted and threw the shirt back down. "Forget this! You're right, Roxas! Believing in this kind of thing is stupid! Let's go!"

Hayner fell silent as he watched the girl march away. Roxas glanced at him with a concerned expression.

"Hayner?" The blonde asked. "You okay?"

Hayner quickly looked up as if he had just snapped out of deep thought and nodded.

"Yup! Haha! Can you believe her? Believing in something so stupid!" Hayner laughed loudly before catching a glimpse of Roxas's hand and tilting his head to see it.

"Hayner?" Roxas asked again.

"Dude, what's on your hand?"

Roxas's eyes widened as he swiped his hand away and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just some stupid reminder of something I have to do." He lied before walking after Olette. "C'mon or she's going to leave without us!"

Hayner and Pence exchanged strange glances before sighing and following after the two.

Just what had they missed at the circus?

* * *

Apologizing was a hard thing to do. But it was even harder when you knew what you had done was wrong, not just when someone told you it was wrong. Unlike someone telling you to apologize, when you chose to do so yourself, you actually felt guilty instead of fake. But even though Namine had asked Kairi to apologize, Kairi knew what she had done was wrong and felt guilty regardless. 

So when she had invited her two best friends to the park and had picked both of them up, she was obviously nervous.

As the three all swung on some swings, Kairi had trouble explaining her involvement in the whole charade. Riku fell silent as Sora stared at the sand nervously.

"Anyway, I guess what I wanted to tell you all was that...well...I'm really sorry." Kairi finished after she had explained the whole situation, thinking of something to say to lighten the mood a little.  
"And if you ever want some paopu tea feel free to stop by my house!"

Both Riku and Sora laughed.

"I forgive you, Kairi." Sora said. "Even if you are a traitor."

"Hey!" Kairi shouted, sticking out her tongue. "I apologized, right?"

"Yeah..." Sora chuckled, turning toward his aqua-eyed friend. "And Riku...I'm sorry too..."

Riku whipped his head up and stared at his two smiling friends, sighing.  
"Guess I have no choice but to forgive you two idiots."

Kairi and Sora protested as the three swung on the swings for a little bit; laughing and talking about different things until Kairi's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello, Namine?...Yes?...Oh! Right! I'll be right there!"

Sora and Riku looked at Kairi curiously as she shoved the phone back into her purse.

"Sorry, guys! I forgot, but my parents are coming home today and I'm not supposed to really wonder far from home!" She fidgeted nervously. "C-...could you guys get yourselves home? If I don't get my butt back soon, my parents might get home before me and throw a fit..."

Riku snickered.  
"First she apologizes and now she abandons us."

"Typical Kairi." Sora joked.

"Hey!" The red-headed girl objected and then laughed along with her two friends. "Yes well...I guess I'll see you both tomorrow at school!"

The two boys waved after their friend as she ran up to her car.

"So do you want to go stop by the coffee shop?" Riku asked as Kairi drove off.

Sora blinked.  
"What for?"

"Well, Axel told me to stop by there later."

"Oh." Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah...Roxas said he was going to stop by the coffee shop later too. Hope things were peaceful enough."

The taller teenager shook his head and sighed.  
"Wouldn't count on it."

The two walked side-by-side as they headed toward Market Street, both enjoying the nice and quiet evening.  
That is, at least Riku was. Sora had other things bothering him that was ruining the peaceful mood.

"There's been something that's been kind of bothering me." Sora suddenly stated, his voice strangely quiet.

Riku looked down at his friend, raising an eyebrow.  
"What is it?"

"Well," Sora sighed as they walked toward the coffee shop. "You forgive me, right?"

"Kairi told me about the dare." Riku replied, gluing his eyes to the pavement. "I think it was stupid, but I can understand that you really didn't want to go through with it. Plus, I told you before that I could never really hate you, Sora."

"Th-that's good." Sora said, nodding. "Then...you didn't replace me with Axel?"

Riku froze and choked on air.  
"Wait." He stared wide-eyed at his brunette friend. "What?"

"Well...for a little bit, I thought you forgot about me and just decided to make Axel your best friend. Stupid, right?"

Sora chuckled as he sped up slightly which Riku knew was a sign that he was nervous.

"Sora..." The silver-haired teen said, calming his voice so he didn't sound panicked. "Axel's my friend, but you should know you and I are closer. I mean, we've been friends for _years. _Nothing could replace that."

Sora froze as he slowed down, smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He chuckled, glancing up at Riku. "Yeah, you're right. I was being stupid."

Riku shook his head.  
"You weren't being stupid...If I hadn't assumed things, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"But what about me? If I hadn't agreed to that dare, then this wouldn't have happened at all!" After a long pause, the brunette placed both hands behind his head. "I guess we were both at fault, huh?"

Riku hung his head and nodded.  
"I'm really sorry, Sora."

"Hey," Sora grinned and punched Riku in the arm lightly. "You already apologized, remember? Back on the boat?" And then suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, Sora asked, "That reminds me; what were you going to say when we got off that boat? It sounded important."

Riku's eyes widened as he whipped his head up.

_Shit.  
_Hadn't expected that._  
_

How was he supposed to get out of this one?_  
_

He cleared his throat carefully, taking in a deep breath.

_"Just calm down, Riku. Calm down and pretend like you don't remember." _

"I forgot." He announced, shrugging and hoping that excuse would work. "Sorry...but hey, I was thinking. When we were at the big top, it seemed like Axel and Roxas were getting along better than usual. I mean, you know, before that chocobo incident. Did your brother forgive the idiot?"

_"Smooth." _Riku thought to himself. _"Maybe Sora won't notice how I changed the subject so quickly...I can only pray.."_

"Roxas is the type of guy who will say he forgives you, but you know he's lying. I don't think he actually forgives Axel. Once you're on his 'To Destroy' list, you're pretty much on their for life."

Riku's inner self cheered but then frowned, that last sentence ringing through his ears.

"Heh." Riku smirked. "Guess that means I'm pretty much screwed, huh?"

"Wait, Riku...I didn't mean-"

"-It's fine, Sora." Riku scratched the back of his head. "I mean, your brother has hated me for as long as I can remember. I'm kind of used to it."

_"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it." _Sora thought before asking, "So what do you think we should do? Ideas?"

"Ideas for what?"

"Well, Roxas has decided to give Axel another chance. That's saying _a lot _for the guy who just can't let go of grudges."

"Heh." Riku smirked. "Let's just hope Axel doesn't screw this one up."

As if on cue, they arrived at the coffee shop to find...

One Axel who was currently arguing over the counter with Roxas and one mischievous looking ninja girl in the corner, laughing and sipping her hot cocoa.

"That's customer harassment, Axel! I could have your ass fired!" Roxas roared. All the customers in the shop turned to look at the duo.

"I wasn't harassing you!" Axel retorted. "I was joking! Get it right for once!"

Riku and Sora stared at the two as the manager came out and scolded them for interrupting the peace and disturbing customers.

"You're both cleaning up this mess!" He screamed, pointing at the massive flood of mocha latte on the floor. Riku and Sora both took this opportunity to turn around and walk away slowly.

"Let's just pretend we never came here." Sora said, trying hard to sound cheerful despite how bad things had looked when they entered the shop.

"Y-..Yeah." Riku stuttered, forcing a small smile as the two boys turned around to head back home. "I'll just tell Axel I forgot to stop by. He'll understand."

* * *

When Roxas had stopped working at the coffee shop, he had thought it would have been permanent. No more cleaning and no more coffee making. But boy, was he wrong. He had been forced to work with the redhead yet again. And for what? Tossing a few cuss-words in a family shop and disturbing the peace? Roxas wanted to throw the stupid mop he was using at the manager and scream. 

Axel, on the other hand, was too busy talking to his sister to notice the fuming blonde who was currently throwing rocks at the two 'evil siblings from hell'. All in his mind, of course.

"See you at home, Axel!" Yuffie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel muttered. "Try not to wreck anything, would you?"

Roxas made a 'Tch' sound as the girl walked out which caused the redhead to glance up at the angry blonde questioningly.

"What's with you?"

"Ironic how you would tell your own sister not to wreck anything. You're a hypocrite, Axel."

Axel scoffed.  
"Well excuse me for not wanting that girl to ruin my home. This is my only chance to live here."

The blonde suddenly froze, wondering what he had meant, but then disregarded it and started mopping again.

When they had finished, Axel yawned loudly and stretched.  
"Better be getting payed over-time for this. I just missed my second job."

Roxas glanced up at the pyro as he walked over behind the counter and started messing with the coffee machines. Seconds later he brought two vanilla latte's over to the blonde. One for Axel and the other for him.

"Don't worry." Axel smirked. "I didn't poison it."

Roxas sighed and reluctantly took the latte. There were only two things Roxas couldn't resist in the world. Ice cream and vanilla lattes. He also could barely resist Sora's puppy eyes, but that's another story.

"You have two jobs?" Roxas asked with a bored expression, taking a sip of his latte as they both sat down.

"Yeah. This one and I also help out at the flower shop."

The blonde snickered.

"I know, girly. But, it helps get me by." The redhead smiled, glad that at least they weren't yelling at each other. "I need all the pay I can get."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"My, aren't we the social one today?" Axel teased mockingly. "And here I thought you hated me."

"I do." The blonde confirmed. "Doesn't mean I have no curiosity."

"Hmph. You really are blunt, kid."

"And you really are annoying." Roxas sighed.

_"Deja vu." _Axel thought.  
"Anyway. I have two jobs because I live on my own out here."

"Oh." Roxas said, about to ask another question before the redhead cut him off.

"Anyway, you...read my message, right?" Axel asked slyly.

"Unfortunately." Roxas mumbled. "You really are a moron."

"So...how about it?"

"How about what?" The blonde asked, leaning back in his chair.

"How about forgetting the past? Just this once?"

"Feh...you're not even going to apologize? How arrogant."

"I'd apologize." Axel replied dryly. "But I know you're not the kind to accept apologies so easily."

"Who told you that?"

"It was kind of an observation, but Riku informed me of it too."

Roxas huffed irritably and took another sip of his latte. It felt strange to know that Axel was more observant than he originally thought. Or maybe the redhead had finally gotten a clue and firgured out that stupid pranks and fake apologies weren't going to win him over.

"...I already promised a lot of people I'd forgive you. But I know that's a lie. I could never forgive what you did." Axel shifted his eyes to the ground with an unreadable expression before Roxas continued with, "How about instead you prove to me why I should forgive you."

"Heh. I like a challenge." Axel replied.

Roxas smirked. "I know." The blonde stood up and reached into his pocket. "How much for the latte and the paopu tea?"

"Free." Axel replied cooly. Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"Trying to kiss up to me?"

"I'm going to need all the opportunities I can get."

Roxas shook his head again as he walked out the door, allowing himself to smile a little.  
"Idiot."

The redhead grinned and leaned back in his chair.  
"Maybe."

* * *

A/N: Oh my God! Progress for Axel and Roxas? Yay!! 

Anyway!

OOC!Riku is my first love. I just can't resist picking on the poor boy!  
Are you guys getting sick of it yet? (I should be shot for making him act so girly, really)

I'm assuming Kairi's eyes are violet until someone corrects me otherwise.

I know you all are probably sick of me saying this every darn chapter, but if you liked this, I'd love it if you reviewed. It's not required or anything for me to continue the story (because I'm continuing whether you like it or not) but it keeps me a little more motivated. And happy. Can't forget happy. Thanks to all my reviewers so far!


	13. We ran and I lost my footing

A/N: So I took a break from writing this not only to clear my head, but also because a lot happened to pop up. I apologize for the delay, but these things happen.

From now on, expect updates to appear at random times because it's growing a bit hard to update this every week. I'll try my best to keep up with this though!

Also, I made slight changes to the last chapter, but only _slight. _Like, so small I don't think anyone will notice the difference, but I re-read the first chapter and then re-read that last chapter and it dawned on me that I had a few inconsistencies. Thus, I revised it a little.

That being said, I'll try harder to spot those mistakes and if I happen to miss one, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So I figured that if I mixed in a paopu fruit in Roxas's sea salt ice cream, we'd be tied together by fate forever and ever and ever and-/chakram'd

* * *

"We need to talk." 

It was a phrase he had heard many times before. A phrase that usually brought along bad news and complaints that Axel _never _thought he would have to use. Except for that one time. The time when he told everyone - friends, teachers, his sister - that he was going to Twilight Town. He hadn't expected to have to use the phrase twice in his lifetime. Axel just wasn't like that. He hated bad news and bringing it. He hated complaints although he had been known to complain from time to time. Most of all, he hated lecturing. It just wasn't _him. _But desperate times called for desperate measures, so as he walked into the house late that Sunday night, exhausted from work and just wanting to relax, he mustered up all the inner strength he could to settle his _darling _sister down and talk to her.

Yuffie, of course, wasn't in the mood to talk nor be lectured again. However, her curiosity was sparked and she gave her brother an inquiring look as she tilted her head and narrowed her dark eyes.

"Talk about what?"

Now came the part the redhead hated.

"Well," Axel replied, placing himself on the couch next to the girl. "Remember what you told me a few days ago? About me going back home?"

"Yes?" Yuffie said irritably, crossing her arms. Why on Earth did she even bring that up? Now she regretted it.

"Tell me what you meant." Axel said.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. Honestly, did it even matter anymore? She looked around the room, at all the boxes that were partly empty and some completely discarded, and then shook her head thinking, _No. _It didn't matter.

"Why?" She muttered. "Obviously if I even told you why, you wouldn't."

"Yuffie..." Axel said, his voice sharp. "You wouldn't say that I was going back home without a reason. Whether I really am or not doesn't matter. I want to know _why _you said that."

Yuffie sighed.

"Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that I just miss you?"

"Yes," The redhead replied cooly. "But I know there's more to it then that. You wouldn't just randomly say I was going back home with you without a reason..." Axel's eyelids lowered as he shifted his glance to the floor. "Has something...happened?"

Yuffie's breath hitched as she shifted in her seat, turning to look at the ground with a nervous laugh. She told Axel to forget it once again, but Axel shook his head and sternly told her to tell him the truth. What was she supposed to do?

"Did...something happen?" Axel repeated.

There was a long pause before Yuffie hesitantly opened her mouth to speak but then was cut off by loud knocking on the door.

Axel turned to look at the front door as he flinched in surprise. Who in their right mind would be knocking on their door this late at night?

As if answering his question, Yuffie quickly jumped to her feet and walked to the door.

"Who...?" Axel asked, trailing off dumbly.

"Pizza." Yuffie replied with a grin. "You were taking forever at work so I ordered some for dinner."

As Yuffie payed for the pizza (with Axel's money), the redhead looked around the living room. There were boxes. Lots of them...really, if he wanted to go home it wouldn't be that hard. He had been living in Twilight Town for only about a month.

_"A month..." _Axel thought. "_One month and I'm still not done unpacking...is it because I really don't want to...?"_

Yuffie suddenly sat down next to her brother, holding the pizza box on her lap as she grabbed a slice.

"...So," The girl began as she took a bite of her pizza. "How long am I staying here for anyway?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were going home tomorrow?"

"No!" Yuffie protested. "Can't I just stay for the rest of the month?"

"Yuffie..."

"Please?" Yuffie begged. "I barely get to see you anyway!"

Axel sighed.

"A week."

"Three weeks." Yuffie argued.

"A week."

"Two weeks!"

"Three days."

The black-haired girl sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, okay. I get it; I'll go home next Monday. You know, for someone who misses his dear sister so much, you sure don't act like it."

Axel grinned and chuckled.

"You have school. I can't excuse you for a whole month."

"I know, I know." Yuffie grumbled as Axel snagged a slice of pizza from the box.

"We're not done talking." Axel stated firmly.

"Shut up and eat your pizza, Axel." Yuffie replied, taking another big bite of her slice.

* * *

When Roxas had returned home that night, he had expected Sora to run up to him, asking him where he had been. 

He had expected Sora to be munching on something like an instant dinner since he couldn't cook. He had expected to see scattered, unfinished homework all over the dining room table since the brunette boy rarely did any homework unless Roxas forced him to.

What he hadn't expected was complete silence as he entered his house with the majority of lights off.

_"It's...dark.."_ Roxas thought with a strange expression. It just didn't feel normal. Sora didn't like it to be so dark in the house and would _always _have a bunch of lights on.

"Sora...?" Roxas called, wondering into the living room and turning on the lamp. "Are you even home? Hello?"

Roxas stood in place next to the lamp, trying to see if he could hear any reply.

The only reply he got was faint music coming from upstairs. Curiously, Roxas walked towards the stairs and stared up at the dark hallway.

"Sora?" Roxas called out again. "Are you asleep?"

The blonde walked up the stairs, the music becoming louder with each step until he faced Sora's door. He could see light from inside the room but all he heard was music.

_"Maybe he didn't hear me above the music..."_ Roxas thought, knocking on the door.

When no reply came, he opened the door himself. He was shocked to find nobody in the room. Now concerned, the blonde began searching the house frantically, calling out his brother's name, until-

"I'm hooo-ooome!"

Roxas jumped in surprise as he turned around to find Sora shutting the front door behind him. Quickly, Roxas ran down the stairs and pointed at his brother accusingly.

"And just where were you?" Roxas asked skeptically. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"Yup!" Sora chirped, almost too happily. "It's a little past midnight."

"Yes, it is, Sora!" Roxas snapped. "You know we have school tomorrow right?"

"Yup!"

Roxas sighed frustratingly.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Why?" Sora asked, his smile weakening. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was!" Roxas replied, his voice growing louder. "Do you realize how scary it is knowing your naive, gullible brother is missing when it's so late?"

"Hey!" The brunette protested. "You didn't have to go that far. And I wasn't _missing, _Roxas." Roxas huffed irritably as Sora continued. "I went over to...Kairi's house."

Roxas's eyebrows shot up at the sudden pause in that sentence.

"_Kairi's _house, huh?" Roxas asked, his older brother nodding nervously. "What business did you have over there?"

"Um...well...you know." Sora replied, shifting his gaze to the ground.

"Sora." The blonde snapped. "Where did you really go?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sora wailed. Roxas didn't faulter, he just stood there with his arms crossed and a stern look. "Roxas..."

"Don't '_Roxas-ssss' _me," The blonde drawled. "Tell me where-"

"-So was it fun working with Axel again?" Sora quickly interrupted.

Roxas gave his brother a confused look and then narrowed his eyes.

"What's that have to do with-"

"-I saw you and him get into a fight!" Sora chuckled, patting Roxas on the back. "My little brother just loves to be stubborn."

Roxas flinched.

"I admit I'm a little stubborn, but it wasn't my fault!" He replied. "And stop trying to change the sub-"

"-It was your fault! I saw the whole thing!"

"Was not!" Roxas argued.

"Was to!" Sora argued back.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was-..." Roxas sighed. "This is ridiculous. Fine. If you don't want to tell your worried brother where you were all night, just forget it. I have a headache anyway and don't feel like arguing with you."

Sora frowned and quietly debated whether he should tell his brother where he actually was or not as the blond walked up the stairs to his room.

For a second, he opened his mouth and reached out until he dropped his hand sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"'Night..." He whispered, following his brother up the stairs.

_"If I told him I was at Riku's house...he might jump to conclusions and get angry..." _Sora thought. _"I wish Roxas wasn't so concerned about my life and would just be worried about his..."_

* * *

You would think Riku would have woken up the next day with a smile on his face. You would think the silver-haired teenager would be elated by the fact that last night, Sora and him had made up. You would think that things were all happy and dandy and there was nothing wrong in the world. But if you ever thought that, you'd be wrong because if there's one thing you should keep in mind, it's that there's _always _something wrong. 

The night before had been fun, yes, but also a little awkward.

Sora came over, they sat on the couch and talked while watching some late night kid's show, and just when Riku thought things couldn't get any better, Sora had made a remark that made Riku re-think his boundaries.

Sora, of course, didn't mean for the remark to sound like this. No, he was far too naive to truly understand what he had said and how Riku had taken it, but when the brunette had exclaimed,

"I'm glad we're friends again Riku! Back how things used to be! I don't want anything to ruin that."

Riku had stopped himself from replying and only nodded in agreement.

As Riku stumbled out of bed, he silently brooded over those words.

_"How things used to be, huh?" _He thought.

Riku had a troubled look on his face, his mind backtracking to the beach, the cave, the day he decided to ignore Sora himself, and finally, that day at the carnival.

_"...And...if I don't want to screw up our friendship again...maybe that's how it should stay..."_

He walked over to his window, staring out at the rain falling from the sky until he heard something loud hit his window. Startled, Riku jumped back and then glanced out the window to see one soaked redhead covering his head with one hand as he threw rocks at Riku's window with the other.

He could barely make out what Axel was saying, but he did catch the,

"Damnit Riku! Why'd you have to lock your window on the one day it's pouring rain outside?!"

By the time Riku had gotten dressed and opened the front door to let Axel in, he was way too drenched to even set foot inside the house.

"Woah, woah!" He shouted, shoving Axel back out the door which earned him a sad look as if the redhead were a puppy being abandoned. "Don't come in my house soaking wet!"

"Hey!" Axel barked. "You're the one that locked your window and took forever to open the door!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Ever heard of an umbrella, genius?"

"Tch." Axel stepped inside the house once again, shaking his head to at least get some of the water off in a dog-like fashion before Riku shrieked and shoved him back outside. "It's not my fault! Yuffie borrowed my umbrella to go somewhere this morning and it was the only one I had!"

"Tough luck. Regardless, you're not coming in my house." Riku sighed, turning around as he called out, "I'll get you a towel, hold on."

"Better hurry!" Axel shouted, ignoring Riku's earlier protest and stepping inside the house anyway. "Because school starts in less than thirty minutes."

"I know, I know." Riku replied as he walked back with a pink towel in hand and then groaned loudly when he saw Axel standing on the hardwood floor. "My parents are going to kill me, Axel! Look at all the water you brought in!"

"Chill out." Axel sighed, snagging the towel and then laughing at how girly it was. "I don't think your parents would mind a little water."

Riku shook his head disapprovingly as he marched back, grabbed another towel, and set that one on the floor.

"You're clothes are still drenched, by the way." Riku raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. You have a car, so why not drive?"

The redhead yawned and shrugged.

"Do you know how much gas cost these days?" He grimaced. "I'd rather save the limited savings I earn, thanks."

"Fine." The aqua-eyed teenager replied. "But don't blame me if you get sick. And I'll let you borrow an umbrella too...just don't break it."

* * *

What could be sweeter than a mother's smile? What could possibly brighten up your day more then to come home to a loving hug and meal carefully cooked that could satisfy even an emporer's stomach? Nothing, Sora always thought to himself. Nothing could ever replace things like that. Not even those instant dinners he loved so much. 

This is related only by the fact that Sora, and sometimes Roxas, tend to dream of moments like these to only be disappointed later on. They both knew their mother loved them very much as mentioned before, but it still seemed so lonely with just the two of them at home. He might not have said it out loud a lot, but Sora really did miss his mother being around. And even more rare than Sora admitting this was Roxas. Infact, you might say Roxas was more of a "mama's boy" than Sora in a sense. This, however, did not take away from the brunette's tendency to wish and wish for that day to come sooner. The day when his father would be home and when everything would just go back to normal.

The next morning, Sora had woken up early on his own. Perhaps it was because he internally couldn't sleep much due to the conflict he had with his brother the night before. Sora was strange in a way that he could feel guilt a lot stronger than most. It bothered him and when it got really bad, like that time with Riku, he'd even snap at people. (Which, by the way, only added on to his guilt and frustration)

That aside, since Sora wasn't the type who could just go back to sleep after he's woken up, he decided to climb out of bed and face the day with a smile on his face. Because if there was anything he could recall his mother telling him, it is to "always be happy, Sora!" no matter how impossible that sounded.

However, something strange happened as Sora began to get ready for the day. He heard the faint sound of pans clattering from downstairs.

_"Wait...is Roxas awake too?" _He wondered as he stepped outside his door and peered down the corridor.

And then, his eyes lit up as he heard the light tune of someone whistling. A whistle he hadn't heard in a while.

"Mom...?" Sora called, almost unsure of himself. "Is that you?"

His mind began racing and he almost wondered if he was still asleep. Some things were impossible and Sora knew this. This so happened to be one of those moments where Sora wondered if he really was insane. Maybe the guilt was getting him? This is what he thought until he stepped closer toward the kitchen and heard a familiar laugh.

"Good morning, Sora!"

The brunette smiled wide and ran the rest of the way into the kitchen, giving his mother a big embrace. Maybe it seemed a little dramatic considering the fact that his mom was still alive, well and did come home often. (Or at least, often enough to leave out fresh groceries and leave money for the boys).

However, it seemed like a decade had passed since Sora had seen those bright blue eyes, that warm smile, and feel that loving hug. Sora was sure now, if he had ever doubted it before that yes, this _was _the best thing ever.

"You're up early, sweetie."

Sora chuckled, his voice a little shaky as he nodded and hugged tighter.

"Yeah." He said, grinning up at his mother. "I can't believe you're home! It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" She said, smiling back at her son and patting him on the head. "I'm sorry, Sora. I've been so busy."

"It's alright, mom." Sora replied cheerfully. "I'm just glad your home!"

After a moment of laughter and remembering the last time they had seen eachother despite living in the same house, the mother's face lit up as she peered into her son's eyes.

"I've got good news!" She said, giggling into her hands as her blue eyes lightened up with joy. "Your father is coming home today!"

Sora's eyes widened. Wait...could this be real?

"R-..Really?!"

"Yes!" She nodded. "Really! Now let's go wake up Roxas so we can drive to the airport and pick him up!"

"Okay!" Sora said, turning around before his mom pulled on his arm with a playful smile. The brunette boy gave her a questioning look.

"Can't wake up your brother without these!" She said, pulling out an airhorn and two pans.

If Sora's grin could get any wider, it just did. He was elated by the fact that not only was his mom home and still her old, joyful self, but their dad was coming back! He skipped happily up the stairs, and at the fifth stair...Sora snapped awake, awoken by the loud noise of thunder and rain pattering on his window.

It took him a long minute to realize that everything from a moment before was just a dream. And suddenly, his smile dropped and he felt the joy in his heart fade.

"Mom..." He mumbled, thinking how great it would have been if that dream had been true.

With a grim, sleepy expression, the brunette stretched and got out of bed. He had barely gotten any sleep last night and now he was woken up an hour earlier than usual because of the loud storm outside.

Mentally, the brunette hoped it wouldn't be like this the rest of the day.

Around the time Roxas had woken up, Sora was still frowning as he stared at the ground with a thoughtful expression. Roxas gave him an odd look.

"What's with you? You were Mr. Sunshine and Lollipops last night."

Sora looked up and forced a smile.

"The rain." He replied, trying to sound as cheery as possible. "I hate the rain."

* * *

Tidus was one to put off work. Although he didn't like to procrastinate too much, he avoided doing things he hated. So when he entered his journalism class and sat down, his gaze set on the bold words on the chalkboard, he whined loudly about how unfair life was. 

He sighed as Riku walked in and sat next to him, reading the words out loud.

"Newspaper articles are due earlier then expected."

Riku whipped his head up and gave Tidus a strange look. However, before he could ask what he was talking about, the bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk and announced loudly,

"And for those of you that do not read the board, your articles for the newspaper are due in two weeks."

Riku blinked, giving the teacher a blank stare.

"Wait..I thought we had a month?"

The teacher shrugged.

"The people in charge of editing and handing out newspapers need the articles a week before it's actually printed." The entire class went into a fit of groans before the teacher waved his hands in front of himself. "Don't blame me, kiddos. Better get crackin' on those articles."

Tidus grimaced.

"And I haven't even started mine yet...I only have an idea..." He turned toward Riku. "So what's your article about?"

Riku paused and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought before replying,

"I'm not sure anymore."

"What?" Tidus wailed. "But I thought you said you already had an idea!"

"Well, I kind of do and kind of don't..."

Tidus chuckled nervously.

"I guess that means we're both in trouble, huh?"

"Well," Riku grinned. "If worse comes to worse, I'm sure you could ask Selphie to write an article for you. You know she likes to write."

"Yeah." Tidus shuddered. "Play scripts. No way am I letting her write my article. She'll make it all sappy and everyone will think I'm some pansy little princess."

The aqua-eyed teen smiled and chuckled at his friend.

"Can't be any worse than what Rikku would write."

"Rikku?" Tidus froze and then shook his head. "Don't even want to think about that one."

* * *

Parenthood. What could teenagers possibly learn about parenthood taking care of a fragile little egg and filling out stupid worksheets? Roxas thought it was ridiculous. Rikku thought it was too much work. Axel could care less despite his want to get a passing grade and Namine was indifferent. 

Despite their conflicting feelings they all knew what they wanted. An 'A' on this project.

As they gathered together, Roxas grinned over at Namine and asked if her parents were back.

"Yes." She said, smiling. "They are."

"Great!" Roxas said. "Then can we switch part-"

"Namine! You, me. After school. Health project. 'Kay?" Rikku interrupted.

"-...ners..."

Namine hung her head and carefully analyzed the situation before forcing a smile back on her face and looking back up at Roxas apologetically.

"Rikku really wants to work together and...you and Axel did really good on those worksheets last time..."

Roxas sighed. Damn, he could never catch a break.

"Alright." He said, which was surprisingly cooperative. He didn't even put up a fight. "So who's house this time, Axel?"

Axel's eyebrows shot up at Roxas's sudden willingness. Maybe he was just tired of arguing? Not like Axel was going to reject that. He almost smiled at the idea of Roxas and him getting along and dare I say it, being _friendly _with eachother.

"My house. I have to watch over Yuffie. She's only a few years younger than me, but you'd be surprised how much trouble such a small ninja can make. I'm scared to leave her home by herself just when I'm going to school."

"Then it's settled!" Rikku chirped. Roxas wanted to punch her yet again, but for different reasons this time. He felt strangely weak and frail all of the sudden and her 'chirping' wasn't helping his headache.

* * *

Sora, for the rest of the day, wondered through the school with a dazed expression. Kairi was the first to notice followed by Selphie and maybe even Olette might have caught on before she had to go to class. 

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said, concern in her voice as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Sora snapped out of what seemed to be a daydream.

"H...Huh?" He said, at first not realizing what had happened until he looked around the lunchroom table at his friends. "Yeah! I'm great! What's with the worried looks, you guys? I'm fine!"

Kairi's concern grew slightly but she nodded her head reluctantly as Riku walked up to them and took a seat.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi greeted. "Where Tidus, Wakka and Axel?"

Riku simply shrugged.

"Dunno. I heard Wakka and Tidus say something about a blitz ball club meeting and Axel went off somewhere with blondie."

Namine, who had been quiet this whole time and only had stared at Sora with a worried expression now looked up and tilted her head curiously.

"Roxas and Axel?" She asked softly. "I didn't know they had become friends..."

"More or less." Riku confirmed. "I mean, they're working on some project for Health so I guess they have to get along or-"

"Pfft..."

The whole table turned to look at Sora who was covering his mouth with his hands. And then, suddenly, he fell into a fit of laughter.

"Sora?" Namine said. "Are you alright?"

"Y...Yeah." Sora said, trying to control his laughter. "It's just...if you had seen them yesterday..."

Riku suddenly caught on and snickered. Kairi and Namine exchanged confused looks before Riku explained.

"You see...we went to the coffee shop after you left Kairi and...well..."

"-And!" Sora interrupted, still laughing. "They were arguing like they wanted to rip each other to shreds! I doubt they're friends."

Kairi stared at the brunette before shaking her head.

"And you're okay with this? Didn't you want them to get along?"

"That's the funny part." Sora added. "In a way, they sort of get along."

Namine and Kairi exchanged confused looks once again.

"It works out, trust us." The brunette said, smiling. "Right, Riku?"

Riku slowly nodded.

"Right."

"I hope you're right.." Namine replied.

Kairi nodded in agreement before glancing back at Sora who had a much different expression than five minutes ago.

It was strange, Kairi thought, because alot of the time Sora seemed to be hiding a lot. Or maybe he just liked to forget and replaced whatever sad feeling he was having with something happier.

"Live for the moment, huh?" The redhead mumbled, taking a sip of her pepsi.

Namine gave her sister a questioning look as Riku and Sora chatted with themselves.

"Kairi?" She asked.

Kairi whipped her head up and smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

* * *

By the end of the day, Roxas's condition had only grown worse and Sora was still slightly dazed although talking with his friends did seem to cheer him up a bit. The only thing that made him feel worse was the fact that he still had one more detention to go through. He almost forgot why he was given a weeks worth in the first place. 

While Axel went to get his stuff for the project, Roxas went up to Kairi, handing the girl her well-earned paopu tea. Kairi thanked the heavens that he hadn't realized that she had slipped up a few times in her promise. She did, however, claim to have done her best.

"By the way, Kairi," Roxas said as he handed her the tea. "Did Sora stop by your house late last night?"

Kairi blinked and tilted her head.

"No. I took Sora and Riku to the park yesterday but I had to go home early because my parents were coming home from their trip. Why?"

"No reason." Roxas replied as he turned to walk away. Kairi stared at his back with a confused expression.

_"He's no good at lieing." _The blonde thought. _"Never was."_

"Honey!" Axel called as he ran toward the two. Kairi chuckled as Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"You're pushing it, Axel. We're not really married, you know." Roxas muttered. Kairi blinked at how unbothered the blonde seemed to be. Usually he would have alot more to say than that when some guy he didn't like called him 'Honey'.

"Now now, sweetie, not in front of the kids!"

Roxas sighed and shoved him out of the way, heading toward the entrance. Kairi laughed as Axel placed a hand on his hip and shook his head.

"It's getting kind of boring teasing him now."

"So you liked it better when he fought back?" Kairi asked, smirking.

Axel grinned.

"I guess you could say I like both sides. See ya' Kairi."

"Bye Axel." Kairi replied, waving at him as he chased after his 'husband'. Her mind momentarily wondered to what Roxas had asked before Axel interrupted but then shook it off deciding it wasn't too big of a deal.

* * *

"Hey, Rox, you okay?" 

"Please don't call me that." The blonde mumbled before stumbling backward, barely catching himself as he decided that sitting down when you were dizzy was a _good _thing. "And I'm fine...just got a little headache. I...didn't get much sleep last night."

"Right." Axel chuckled. "Almost forgot. You're not used to staying up so late, are you?"

"You're acting like working until midnight is normal, Axel. Of course anyone would be exhausted after having to put up with you and getting barely any sleep at all."

Roxas slowly sat back down on the couch and stared at the boxes in front of him. How long had Axel been here? And he _still _wasn't done unpacking?

"Well," The redhead replied, smirking. "Actually, working until three in the morning is normal for me. Midnight is kind of abnormal because it's so early."

"Wait," Roxas said, voice sounding raspy. "Are you telling me that you work until three each night?"

"Well, not every night." Axel said, nodding. "I actually only work Thursday, half of Friday and Sundays. The school won't allow any more than that. They say it will interfere with my studies."

"Oh." Roxas replied, nodding his head which only made his vision blurry.

Axel shot a glance at the blonde and then double-taked upon realizing that his forehead had sweat on it and his eyes looked glazed over.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice now sounding that of a worried mother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Roxas would have replied. He would have told Axel that yes, he was fine and didn't need his help. But then, everything blacked out and the blonde fell back and fainted.

A few minutes later when Roxas had woken up, he found himself inside an unfamiliar car in the passengers seat and Axel driving.

"You're awake?" The redhead asked. "I was wondering if I should take you to a hospital, but.."

"I'm fine." Roxas confirmed rubbing his head and noticing there was a cold, wet rag on it. He looked confused before Axel turned to look over at him and chuckled.

"You were sweating so I thought that might level your fever until I got you to the hospital...or your house. I was still debating which one I should have taken you to."

Roxas placed the rag in the cup holder and sighed deeply.

"Home, please."

"You got it." Axel replied as he sped up slightly. "Tell me if my driving is making you any sicker, alright?"

Roxas didn't respond but mentally noted that Axel wasn't as stupid when he was taking care of a sick person.

"You over-exerted yourself." The redhead finally said after a few minutes of silence. "You should have told me you felt sick."

"I'm not sick." Roxas protested weakly. Axel rolled his eyes. "...Fine...maybe I am a little sick...I'm just not used to getting home that late and then the weather might have affected me too."

"Just let me do those worksheets, okay?

"Alright..." Roxas replied. Axel laughed softly.

"You're really cooperative when you're sick."

"Would you rather I not be?" Roxas asked, trying to speak up but his throat wouldn't allow him.

"Well, it's alot easier to talk to you like this. Although, you're other side is great too." The redhead replied with a smile.

The blonde stared up at Axel for a long minute before he caught himself smiling a little bit and forced himself to stare at the ground. He was sick. That's all it was. He didn't really _want _to get along with Axel. No, Roxas told himself, Axel was too much of an idiot to like. Nobody could like him...but then, it was really hard to deny something like that when he not only bothered to take you home (or even a hospital) but do the homework assignment as well.

They arrived at Roxas's house shortly and the blonde silently wondered if Sora was even home yet.

"Get plenty of rest, drink lots of water, et cetera, et cetera."

Roxas nodded as he shut the car door behind him, Axel following him as they walked up the porch.

"And I'll take care of the kids."

Roxas smirked and shook his head.

"Couldn't leave me without adding that, huh?"

"I figured I could get away with it when you're like this."

"What?" Roxas said, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. "Trying to take advantage of a sick person, huh?"

"Nope." Axel replied, grinning. "Just reassuring you that I care about their well-being...and yours, of course."

Roxas stood by the door for a moment wondering how to respond to that before turning around and taking a step inside.

"Go home, idiot."

"Sure thing." Axel said, smiling. "_Honey."_

* * *

By the time Axel had gotten home, Yuffie had made it home too. She greeted her brother happily, telling him of all the great places she went that morning as Axel sat her down and scratched the back of his head. There was still an issue that needed clarification and he figured now was as good a time as any to try to get whatever Yuffie was talking about before out of her now. 

"This again?" Yuffie whined. "How long are you going to grill me over this? I told you that it-"

"Yuffie, c'mon. I had a moderately crappy day...especially since _you _stole the only umbrella I had. Could you please just be a little cooperative...?"

Yuffie froze and growled under her breath something barely audible before sitting next to her brother and frowning.

The atmosphere seemed alot different now, Axel noted. It suddenly felt very gloomy.

"How do I start this..." Yuffie sighed, grabbing her brother's hand and squeezing it tightly. Axel peered at her until she let a small smile slip past her frown and in a shaky voice said, "You remember when we were kids?"

* * *

_There's this kid. One that likes to pull pranks and lives in a place known as 'Radiant Garden'. This eleven-year-old has bright red hair, green eyes and a mischievous smile._

_He's the kid that likes attention, lives for it, and would do anything to be noticed...and that's probably due to the fact that he never got any attention from his parents._

_Axel, like any other kid, liked to be recognized by his parents. However, as he grew up, he figured out that receiving great grades and coloring inside the lines would from then on be ignored. How does one go about getting attention from parents who were too busy to care? Who just didn't care? _

_That's where it started - the pranks._

_It started out small when young Axel noticed that breaking a dish by accident got his parents to whip up their heads from their dumb newspapers and stare at their son before fully comprehending the situation. Then, it escalated._

_From then on it was broken glass, spilled beverages, and flung food. Then, the "accidents" turned into malicious pranks. Things like plastic rats, rope that could trip people, and scissors to cut hair of sleeping victims. _

_The attention was negative, sure, but it was there. For a short time, he was noticed and basked in the glory of his "achievement's" figuring that if his parents were at least looking at him, it was good enough._

_Good enough until the uncaring parents decided their eleven-year-old son was old enough to fend for himself._

_"You'll be fine, won't you Axel dear? We're just going away for a little bit."_

_"No", The young boy thought. "You're never coming back. Stop lying."_

_"We'll be home soon. You're the man of the house until we get back!"_

_Axel stared at the smiling faces and knew they were fake. He silently wondered if he had recalled seeing his parents ever smiling at him like that before. _

_"If you have any problems, just call your uncle! He'll come right over!"_

_"You mean..." Axel wondered. "The one you never told me about until today?"_

_"Bye honey! See you soon!"_

_SLAM!_

_"By mom...dad..." Axel replied to the bright yellow door in front of him, quietly._

_So there Axel was, a bright-headed, eleven-year-old left to his own devices. For maybe a day or two, it was cool to be able to run around the house and jump on beds without being screamed at, but then slowly, the realization that there would never be anyone to ever scream at him again sunk in. He learned the worst kind of loneliness at such a young age. At least there had been someone there before. Of course, they never really cared and only scolded him when he did something that had a negative outcome for themselves, but at least their presence was there. Knowing now that this big, abandoned house - a house much too big for one young boy - belonged to him and only him made the redhead feel chills down his spine._

_Maybe it was because he ran out of food the fourth day or maybe it was because he was generally scared to be alone, but Axel decided to grab the paper off the fridge and dial the number on it. He decided to call his uncle he never knew about until just a few days ago. Yet, one problem still remained:_

_There was no dial tone. _

_After a few tries of hanging up the phone and picking it up only to hear the operator ramble about some gibberish, he decided to give up. _

_Once a week had passed of just staying home, skipping school, and gathering around whatever food he could find, Axel had had enough of staying home. It was when the electricity went out and the water stopped flowing out of the faucets that Axel decided it was time to find someone else he could rely on. _

_Determined, he stepped out of his house in hopes of finding some form of life. The first person he went to? His best and only friend that could tolerate him, Larxene. She was a bossy, bratty kid who had her nice moments every now and then. Axel figured that even if they weren't too close, she was the closest he had._

_So when the young blonde marched home with a fiery rage about her, she became startled and slightly pissed to see the redhead sitting on her porch looking bored and cocky._

_"Axel." She growled. "What the heck? Why are you sitting on my porch?!"_

_"Nice to see you too, Larx." Axel replied slyly. _

_"I don't want to see you, you lunch stealer!"_

_"For the last time," Axel snapped. "I didn't steal your lunchbox and replace the food with a plastic rat!"_

_"Feh. Right. I'm so sure that it was that pansy Marluxia. Like anyone would believe that." The young blonde huffed. "What do you want anyway?"_

_That day, Axel had given in to the wild force known at Larxene. Even at such a young age, she was like a firecracker. Strange how the two became friends through a prank Axel had pulled. Maybe it was because Larxene saw a bit of herself in Axel, even if they were only eleven, but either way she allowed the redhead his request._

_"Mom says you can stay the night." Larxene had told him. "By the way, your parents know you're staying, right?"_

_"Right." Axel lied._

_That night he had stayed at the girls house, attending school once again the next day. Then another night passed with the same cycle. And another. By the fourth night, Larxene's mom had questioned Axel and asked if his parents even knew if he was over at their house or if they even knew their phone number._

_"They haven't called yet...they do know our number, right Axel?"_

_Axel nodded and lied again, deciding on the fifth day to leave Larxene's house._

_Neither Larxene nor her mom found out about the abandoned house in which Axel was supposed to reside in or of the little 'trip' his parents had taken._

_Walking around the town, the young boy wondered if he had any options left. Even if he went home he had no food, water, electricity...company..._

_He walked and walked and walked until he entered a part of town he didn't recognize. He actually hadn't noticed he was even there until a young girl ran towards him._

_"Out of the way!" The black-haired girl screamed until an un-intentional collision occurred. _

_The seven-year-old girl rubbed her head, blinked dumbly and then glared up at Axel who returned the glare with ten-times the intensity. _

_"You made me drop it!" The young girl screamed, picking up what looked like a bag full of candy. "You made me drop my-"_

_"-Get back here you troublemaker!"_

_"Ah!" She gasped, grabbing Axel by the hand and pulling him with her. "C'mon! We got to go!"_

_"Why are you taking me with you?" Axel shouted, trying to break free from the mysterious girl's grasp. _

_The girl didn't reply, only dragged and ran until they were out of sight from the one's chasing them._

_Axel panted, hunching over with his hands on his knees._

_"Y-...You run fast."_

_"Yeah." The girl grinned, crossing her arms proudly. Apparently, the girl was also very energetic and probably used to running as she wasn't even trying to catch her breath at all. _

_"S-so," Axel stammered. "Who are you?"_

_"Me?" The girl asked, looking shocked. "You mean you haven't heard of the ninja girl?"_

_Axel gave the girl a blank stare._

_"The name's Yuffie." She replied, pointing a small finger at him. "Don't forget it, 'kay?"_

_"Sure." Axel said, nodding and holding out his hand. "The name's Axel. And by the way," He grinned, opening his hand to reveal several Jolly Ranchers. "You dropped these."_

_From that moment on, Axel knew he had found refuge. There would be no more abandoned houses. No more echoes of his own voice and no responses in return. No more lack of food, water, electricity or company._

* * *

Back in Axel's living room where Axel recollected these memories, Yuffie stared at her 'brother' with a small frown that looked like it was trying to imitate a weak smile. 

"You remember when I found you, right? When I brought you back to my home and she took you in?" Yuffie asked calmly.

Axel nodded slowly.

"Well," Yuffie continued. "She died, Axel. And...they're...they're going to take that home away."

Just like that, and Axel felt something inside him break. His head began to spin as he repeated in his mind what Yuffie had just told him. But something was _wrong. _No matter how many times her words echoed in his ears, it didn't make sense to him. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it and then made a low gasping sound as he averted his gaze downward. Died? Take away? Just what did this all mean?

It couldn't be true. It was all too sudden. So sudden and startling in fact that the only word Axel could choke out was a very quiet,

"What?"

* * *

A/N: Yuffie wants Axel to come back home with her, but she has other reasons besides just missing him. 

It's hard to write Yuffie as happy when you know she's internally dealing with something hard. Actually, it's hard to write generally happy people having sad moments. I think I had difficulty pulling that off in this chapter as well as pacing. Sorry if all this seemed so sudden, but I tried my best to balance it out!

I love papa!Axel, don't you?


	14. What I thought it was wasn't

A/N: I know it's really late to mention this, but I wanted people to know that I realize 'blonde' and 'brunette' are the feminine ways to spell those two hair colors, but I just prefer to use them. I'm sorry if this has caused any confusion! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore this small message.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my heart, to elope with Roxy in a land apart!

(Candy to whoever can guess where I got that from)

* * *

_"So the rumors were true then?"_

_"Yeah! Can you believe it? Apparently her death meant that the house would be sold. Axel is the only one who can own it now. Yuffie can't because she's too young, but since Axel's eighteenth birthday is coming up..."_

_"I see."_

_"Yuffie called about an hour ago confirming it. She was crying too...I can't believe she managed to tell him."_

_"I doubt it was of her own will. She probably slipped up."_

_"Was that her intention the whole time?"_

_"Possibly. However, their personal business if of no concern to me."_

* * *

Sora, who was in detention hall a lot longer than he could take, made it home later that day to find one exhausted Roxas sprawled out on the couch and groaning. The brunette, upon seeing this, calmly walked over to his younger brother and asked what was wrong. 

Whoever believed that is more gullible than Sora.

What actually happened was this: Sora opened the door, a little depressed due to the fact that the detention he served had lasted longer than he thought it would have. However, since Sora was one to look on the bright side, he cheered himself up by reminding himself that today was the last detention he had to serve.

He closed the front door with a loud, "I'm ho-oooo-ooo-mmmeee!" and a smile on his face only to be responded with a loud groan.

The brunette curiously walked into the living room and instantly went into mother hen mode upon seeing his younger brother laying on the couch and groaning as if he were just hit by a train.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, running and kneeling down next to him. "You're sweating! And why are you coughing? What's wrong!?"

Roxas winced, burying his face into the couch pillow as if doing so would make the pain go away.

"I have a headache, Sora." The blonde mumbled. "Please don't talk so loud..."

Sora froze and then chuckled nervously to himself.

"Sorry." Gently, he felt Roxas's forehead with the back of his palm. "You feel warm...Are you sick?"

Roxas only nodded and curled into himself.

"I'll make you some soup then." Sora replied as he stood back up and headed toward the kitchen. "Go upstairs and I'll bring it to you."

Roxas cooperated and slowly stood up, walking toward the stairs and then using the rail as a balance as his headache grew more painful with each step.

By the time Roxas had made it into his room and curled up in his bed, Sora had already finished preparing the soup.

"What would you do without me?" Sora sighed as he walked into his brother's room with a hot bowl.

A realization must have dawned on Roxas because he hesitated, staring at his brother and then giving the vegetable soup a suspicious look.

"What?" Sora asked before something in his head clicked. "Oh, I get it. Scared of my cooking huh?"

"As easy as it is to make soup," Roxas replied, barely audible. It hurt to talk. "I don't trust your cooking."

"Geez," Sora sighed, rolling his eyes as he set the bowl on the nightstand. "I make cookies one time and you think everything I make will taste that bad."

"Or worse..." Roxas replied, grimacing. "Seriously, Sora. Who puts _jalapenos_ in _cookies_? I'm scared to find out what you put in that soup after that incident."

"One time and I'm already labeled the 'Worst cook in the world', huh?" Sora stood up and shrugged, taking the bowl with him. "Fine. If you want to starve, then-"

"-I'll eat it." The blonde muttered. "And don't give me that look. I'm desperate and hungry, alright?"

Sora nodded with a goofy grin.

"Alright!" He said, handing his brother the bowl. "Oh! It's a little hot though, so be careful."

Roxas sat up, balancing the bowl carefully on his lap as he slowly brought the spoon in the bowl to his mouth. He hesitate for a long moment, wondering if the soup had the ability to worsen his condition, but then his stomach began growling and he decided that hunger was the main issue here.

Sora sat on the edge of his bed, giving his brother a hopeful look until the blonde's face contorted into displeasure as he spat out what he would have swallowed.

"What did you put in this?" Roxas shouted and then began coughing violently upon realizing that his voice shouldn't be raised that loud unless he wanted to have a coughing fit.

"What does it taste like?" Sora asked, his hopeful look dropping into one of confusion. He didn't remember adding anything weird to the soup. Nope, just a little pepper and maybe some lemon juice.

"It taste like...really bad tea...or lemonade...or something..." The blonde rasped. Sora tilted his head.

"Well," The brunette laughed nervously. "I thought lemon juice would um...add more flavor to it."

Roxas froze.

"Lemon juice?"

"Yup."

"...To add flavor?"

"Uh-huh!"

Roxas shook his head, handing his brother the bowl.

"Forget it. I'll starve."

"Roxas!" Sora whined. "C'mon! Let me try again!"

"No thanks." Roxas coughed. "I value my health and if I have anymore of that soup, I'm going to vomit."

Sora sighed, turning to leave his brother's room as he called out,

"I'll call mom."

The blonde nuzzled into his pillow muttering barely audible responses about how their mom wouldn't come home anyway and for Sora to just forget about him eating.

The next morning, Roxas was awoken by his alarm, his head throbbing and his throat even more sore than the day before.

"Morning sunshine!" Sora chirped. Roxas wanted to kick him. "Feeling better?"

Roxas trudged toward the kitchen.

"Yeah..." He lied, getting a glass of water. "What time is it?"

The brunette glanced up at the clock.

"It's almost time for school so we better-...Roxas? Hey, you don't look to good. Are you sure you should go to school today?"

The blonde nodded, his head pounding with each movement.

"I'm fine...I just...need to eat something."

"I still have that soup." Sora replied.

"Something edible." Roxas stated matter-of-factly. Sora huffed.

"Okay, I get it. My cooking is the worst in the world. Can we please stop picking on me now?"

Roxas smiled a bit.

"I'll stop picking on you when you find me some food I can actually digest."

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora looked into the fridge, shaking his head as he stared at the only thing they had. TV dinners. "I guess mom hasn't gone shopping yet."

The younger brother shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Roxas..." Sora frowned. "At least lay down for a little bit longer. I'll tell your first class that you're running slow because of a fever, okay?"

Roxas shook his head.

"No. I can't afford to miss anymore school. And besides...I don't want to trouble mom."

"...You're so stubborn." Sora muttered as he headed out the door, Roxas close behind. "Fine. But if you start feeling really sick, promise me you'll at least visit the nurse?"

"Fine. I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I promise."

* * *

"Repeat after me, class!" The english teacher announced proudly. "Research papers are due tomorrow!" 

When few students replied, the teacher once again asked for the entire class to repeat her which gained a few more responses.

"Very good! Now repeat this," She cleared her throat. "If Selphie doesn't stop texting in class then she will get a month of detentions."

The whole class turned to look at the brunette who blushed and quickly put her cell phone away. A few jokers actually repeated the phrase as others laughed. The teacher simply shook her head disapprovingly.

"Honestly, Selphie. First you fall asleep in my class, then you're writing notes, zoning out, and now you're texting." She sighed. "If I wasn't so generous, then you'd have detention for the whole year. This is your final warning, got it?"

"Y...Yes ma'm." Selphie whispered. Why was she always the one getting picked on?

_Ding-ding! Ding-ding! Ding-ding!_

"And if Kairi doesn't turn off her cell phone before class then she too will suffer the same consequences."

A few people joined in and repeated after the teacher as Kairi sighed, glared at Selphie and shut her own cell phone off.

"Now, let's move on."

As the teacher continued her lecture, Kairi silently pulled out her cell phone and read the text message she had just received.

_"To: Kairi_

_From: Selphie_

_Where's Sora?"_

The redhead dropped her head, half-chuckling to herself and half-cursing Selphie for getting her in trouble. Quickly, she texted back.

_"To: Selphie_

_From: Kairi_

_How would I know?"_

Selphie jumped when she felt her pocket vibrate which caused a few students to give her a strange look. She quietly took out her cell phone, responding to Kairi.

_"To: Kairi_

_From: Selphie_

_Do you think he got into a fight?"_

_"To: Selphie_

_From: Kairi_

_Are you being serious? Sora?"_

_"To: Kairi_

_From: Selphie_

_Could you stop answering my questions with more questions?"_

_"To: Selphie_

_From:_

_Could you stop texting me and just ask me after class? The teacher keeps looking over here."_

Selphie glanced over at her friend and nodded with a nervous smile.

After class, the brunette girl walked over to her friend eagerly.

"So what do you think happened?"

Kairi shrugged.

"Well, he definitely didn't get into a fight. This is Sora we're talking about."

"Oh, right." Selphie agreed as the two walked to their separate classes. "So you don't think Riku finally swooped in and-"

"-Riku what?" The silver-haired teenager asked as he sneaked up behind his two friends. Selphie jumped.

"R-..Riku!"

"What did I do?"

Selphie laughed nervously and shook her head.

"N...nothing!" The aqua-eyed boy gave her a skeptical look before she continued with, "Oh look, it's my next class! See ya' guys!"

Kairi smiled amusedly as Riku gave the redhead a confused look.

"What did I do?" He asked once again. Kairi shrugged.

"Who knows?" She glanced up at her friend questioningly. "By the way, have you seen Sora around? Or maybe Roxas?"

Riku blinked.

"No."

"Hm.." Kairi bit her lip and smiled as they arrived at her next class. "Oh well, don't worry about it. You don't have any classes with him so it's no wonder. Later Riku!"

"...Yeah...later." Riku said, waving as he pondered over what had just happened.

_Ding-ding! Ding-ding! Ding-ding!_

Kairi flipped her cell phone out as the bell rung.

_"To: Kairi_

_From: Selphie_

_I just heard from Olette who heard from Hayner who heard from Rikku who heard from Namine who heard from Sora! Roxas apparently collapsed when they were walking to school and Sora and him are in the nurse's office right now! Can you believe it!?"_

* * *

Sometimes, people just had off days. Sometimes, even Sora had moments where he felt like punching something in the face and scream to loud music about how much life sucked and rebelling as one teenager in a world full of apathetic adults. And sometimes, all of this was alright because when these things happened, they didn't last for very long. No, when these things happened, they passed by rather quickly and your friend who was sad one day would be smiling the next. It was hormones, most adults claimed. It was over-hyped drama, teachers suggested. It was strange, Riku thought. Because deep down, even if that friend was having an off day, you knew they'd be alright soon enough. Yet oddly enough, as Riku sat down next to a bright, red-headed boy who was _frowning,_ the teenager felt as if this wasn't going to be something that could be so easily forgotten the next day. 

Riku glanced at his friend with a concerned look, almost not recognizing the Axel he was staring at. He had been so used to seeing a dumb smirk on his face that seeing him frown felt very wrong.

"Are you okay, Axel?"

"Peachy." The redhead mumbled, scribbling small circles in his binder and ignoring the teacher who was currently lecturing the class about how great polynomial functions were.

Riku tried to remember a time when Axel _wasn't _smirking dumbly or smiling proudly about his 'accomplishments'. No memory came to mind.

"Is...everything okay between you and Yuffie?" Riku asked, taking a guess at what the problem might be. Axel seemed to flinch but not noticeably enough for others around him to turn toward him. Riku saw it, but didn't say anything when Axel replied with a, "No."

The silver-haired teenager stared at Axel, internally calling him a liar before he was asked to do a problem on the board.

Was it just him or was everyone around him acting strange today?

* * *

"Lack of proper nutrition and a minor case of the cold." 

Sora stared at the nurse dumbly, as if waiting for her to say more. When no reply came he struggled to find something to respond with.

Luckily, he was cut off by Kairi, Selphie, Olette, and Hayner who stormed into the room with worried expressions. As if on cue, all four shouted, at the exact same time, "Is he okay!?" The nurse merely chuckled to herself and nodded, pointing at the lump of sheets next to Sora.

"He's fine. He just has a small cold."

"Oh." Olette sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Sora nearly gave me a heart attack when he told me Roxas had collapsed!"

A small muffled sound emitted from the lump of sheets.

"Roxas?" Hayner asked, approaching him slowly. "Hey, man! You awake?"

"I didn't collapse," The blonde mumbled, now audible. "Sora's being over dramatic."

The nurse cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't you all have class right now?"

Olette, Selphie, Kairi and Hayner all exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm sorry." Olette replied. "We were just so worried about him that I left my last class immediately."

Selphie, Hayner and Kairi nodded in agreement and the nurse sighed heavily.

"Well, you better get back quick. I can't write you all passes."

"Okay." Kairi responded, turning to smile at Sora and Roxas. "You two are going home, right? I'll be sure to stop by later."

"Us too." Hayner added. "We'll bring Pence, Namine and Rikku along as well."

Roxas groaned.

"Guys, it's not like we're throwing a party. I'm fine, really."

"We're just worried about you." Olette giggled. "I hope you feel better, Roxas!"

As the four teenagers left, the nurse turned towards Sora, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You've got some good friends."

Roxas nodded in reply as Sora agreed.

"Yeah. We're really lucky we have friends who care so much." He chuckled. "So it's okay if I go home with Roxas too, right?"

"Well," The nurse stared up at the ceiling in thought. "You said your mother can't come by and pick you up and you want to safely walk your brother here home and take care of him, right?" Sora nodded. "Alright. I think I can allow you two to do that. But if he's sick tomorrow as well, you'll have to find a guardian to watch over him. You can't afford to miss school."

"I know." The brunette boy replied, smiling as he helped his brother off of the bed in the clinic. "Thank you."

* * *

_"Apparently, Roxas isn't feeling well today." Rikku had announced earlier that morning. "Me and Namine just found out from Sora and he asked us if we could inform our first hour teacher so Roxas isn't counted for an unexcused absence."_

_Axel looked up at the blonde girls, as if silently pondering what they would do before Rikku had continued with,_ "_How about us three all work together tonight since Roxas isn't here to divide the group evenly?"_

_Namine nodded in agreement._

_"Sure. Is that okay with you, Axel?"_

_Axel, who was half-zoning out, only nodded in agreement, his expression less perky and devious than normal. Namine, who was very perceptive of these things, immediately caught on while Rikku remained oblivious, chatting on and on about some show she watched last night._

_Why did it seem like something was off about Axel all of the sudden? Was it because Roxas was sick? Maybe the girl would suggest visiting Roxas before-_

_"So who's house are we going to?" The redhead abruptly asked. Namine blinked before Rikku replied for her._

_"Let's go to Nami's house!"_

_Axel shrugged as Namine continued to observe the redhead, only nodding in response to Rikku's suggestion._

_"Then it's settled!" Rikku chirped. "We'll go to Namine's house to finish off these worksheets!"_

* * *

Much later on in the day - after Sora and Roxas had returned home, getting visitors left and right - Rikku, Axel and Namine had been invited to visit Roxas who was apparently "very, very sick" according to Sora. After much debating between the three, they decided that visiting Roxas for a few minutes wouldn't hold them back on their work for too long. 

When they got there, Olette, Hayner, Kairi, Selphie and Pence had already left. Sora eagerly brought them upstairs so they could visit and wish Roxas well, however the blonde had fallen asleep between the time the first group had arrived and their group had arrived. Namine and Rikku smiled at each other as they walked into the room quietly.

"Roxas?" Sora said, gently. "You have more visitors."

Roxas shuffled under his sheets and buried his face deeper into his pillow as Sora sighed.

"Sorry, guys. I know you all came out here to see him, but I think he's out cold."

"It's fine." Namine replied softly. "We'll see him again tomorrow either at school or here, if we can visit again."

Sora nodded and grinned.

"Sure. Thanks for stopping by." He looked over at Axel who was currently searching for something. "What's up, Axel?"

"I'm looking for a few worksheets I accidentally stuffed in his bag yesterday for our parenthood project." The redhead glanced over at the trio. "You guys can go wait for me outside or something, I'll be quick."

"Alright." Sora laughed nervously. "Try not to make too much noise though."

"I know, I know." Axel said, grinning. "Wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty over here."

As the three walked out of the room, Axel rummaged through Roxas's backpack, attempting to be as quiet as a mouse...

...however, that failed when a giant book slammed down on the hardwood floor.

"Shit!" Axel hissed, and Roxas turned on his bed, groaning. Axel looked up at the sleeping boy like a deer caught in the headlights, and slowly, his eyes opened up.

It took a minute before Roxas's brain registered just _who _was in his room, and when it had registered, he attempted to scream but only managed to let out a wimpy, "Ax-" before surrendering to another coughing fit. Axel quickly stood up and handed the blonde a glass of water sitting on the night stand.

"Careful, careful...By the way," Axel said with a cheeky grin. "Sorry I woke you."

Roxas stared at the man strangely, in what looked like a half-glare and half-'what the fuck are you doing in my room' way.

"I just came to get the papers I accidentally put in your backpack yesterday." Axel said in reply to the stare.

The blonde eyed the man skeptically before the redhead pulled out said worksheets as proof.

"Well," Axel said, placing Roxas's backpack against a wall. "I also stopped by because I heard you were sick. Feel better soon, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes and laid back down, expecting Axel to spew out more nonsense and leave.

But suddenly, he felt the atmosphere change as the room fell silent. Curious, he glanced back over at Axel who was staring at the ground, uncharacteristically sad.

"Axel?" The blonde asked, his voice raspy. Axel flinched in surprise and then chuckled, waving at Roxas as he turned to leave his room.

"Sorry. See ya', Roxy."

For a moment, Roxas watched the door, as if expecting Axel to reappear and tell him some more stupid comments about whatever his idiotic brain could think of. When this didn't happen, the blonde began to ponder over what all that could have meant. It was unusual the way Axel had just paused in the middle of his room, deep in thought, and then when Roxas was about to ask what was wrong, Axel up and left.

_"I guess it's really none of my business." _Roxas thought. "_Why should I care if he's sad or not anyway? Damn illness. I swear, it's making me soft."_

* * *

When Rikku and Axel had reached Namine's house, the blonde, quiet girl continued to observe the redhead. He was trying to deceive people, she thought, although not well enough. After all, she had caught on. Silently, the girl wondered how long he had been like this. Namine said nothing about it, however, as she felt if he didn't want others to know, she'd try asking once Rikku left. 

Once Rikku left the house, whistling a happy tune after hours of studying, Namine turned toward Axel, her concern growing upon catching a small frown on his face.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Namine said softly as the front door slammed with Rikku's leave.

Axel looked down at the blonde girl for a long minute before deciding that if he was going to tell anyone, it would be someone who could keep their mouth shut and mind their own business. And if Namine's personality didn't scream that, then the redhead wasn't sure who was reliable.

"Sure." Axel replied, shrugging. "You see, I'm kind of down about going back to Hallow Bastion to reclaim what's lost."

Namine blinked, silently wondering if Axel was serious before realizing that the look on his face was confirmation enough.

"I see," The girl said, nodding. "When are you going back?"

The redhead hung his head, a sour expression on his face.

"In two weeks."

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking this story is coming close to finishing. There's still some major events that I am going to include, but I'm planning around 20 chapters or so. I'm still kind of outlining and planning though so don't hold me to that number. 

Next chapter is going to be Axel's POV. Yeah, seems a little soon to have another one, right? But I kind of need to speed this up a bit. I'll do my best!

Look forward to it!


End file.
